


[旧文补档][山狱]No More Friends [长篇完结 ]

by ryuowl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 20岁的山狱，可以视为https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794811的后篇，也可以单独看。2010年出本的文。





	[旧文补档][山狱]No More Friends [长篇完结 ]

——寂寞也好，悲伤也好，都是在与你相遇之后才察觉得到的。  
从今以后，我们不再是朋友。

No More Friends.

 

炎热而干燥的地中海气候，围绕着美丽地中海的西西里岛处处都飘散着意大利独有的慵懒气息。连打个哈欠，吸入的都是附近蛋糕店溢出的甜腻醉人的味道。卡布奇诺的浓香，草莓慕斯的甘美，朗姆酒的醇澈，还有那眼前人清秀明丽的脸容……  
墨绿色的黑板上粘着许多古老的尘埃，粉笔在其上划出的声音吱呀地拉长，刺破了宁静。  
其上留下的笔迹硬朗如其人隽秀。  
拥有一头银灰秀发的高挺男子正拿着一本语法书，他提了提稍微滑下的红色细框眼镜，绿色的双眸依然专注在那异国的文字上。敞开的玻璃窗外有温柔的海风吹过，抚动了他遮盖住脖子的微翘发尾，舞动间错落成一片盈盈的银光。纤薄浅色的嘴唇抿动着，念着那熟悉的母语，幼细的手腕戴着朋克系的饰物，不住上下晃动以书写。  
啊，那大概是这个夏日里面最动人的一道景致了吧。  
忍不住如此感念道，山本武的手撑着自己疲惫的下巴，眯细他的吊梢眼，露出鉴赏美物般的神情。他的身体，他的表情，他的所有都舍不得放过一刹地录入眼中，以至于他嘴里所说的一切意大利语知识，山本都没有听进去。留意的，就只有那如糖果般诱人的唇瓣了吧。  
“咚” 的一声，一只粉笔头正中那名无心向学的学生的额心。他当即楞了一下，看到男人朝他不满地扭起好看的眉头后，他便莫名地笑得傻呆呆的。名为狱寺隼人的教师困扰地看了他好一会儿，想过用什么伤人的话来骂他，但是最后还是咽到肚子里，作出一副无声反击的样子。眼看狱寺桌上的资料快速地整理完毕，山本也立即察觉到他真的生气了。他赶紧从座位弹起来，疾走两步一下把将要走出房间的人拉住。  
“狱寺，别生气嘛。”他软软地请求原谅，小心翼翼地从侧面窥探着狱寺的表情。男子气恼的脸上似乎有丝无奈，不一会就连绷紧的腕部也放松了，手臂亦垂了下来。他便知道狱寺不会生他气的，于是就笑得一脸得意，还走到狱寺的前面，低下头看着对方混乱的眼神。  
“我说你啊，再学不会意大利语，我就不理你了！”狱寺骂道，但颊上却捎着淡淡的一抹粉红。他知道狱寺是很在意他的，虽然他真的是很笨，学来学去都是学不会，对方还比他自己还焦急。看着狱寺那因倔强瘪着的嘴唇，他忽然好想用力地咬上去，要对方说出那他一直好想听到的话。  
“呐，狱寺。”他温柔地说，生怕吓坏那只他好不容易驯服的猫咪。狱寺抬了眼，等待他继续说，那个表情在他的看来真的非常可爱。  
“那件事…考虑得怎样了？”他咽了口水，忍住想接吻的欲望，说出那句话。但狱寺的眼神一滞，其中略过许多复杂的东西，接着便迅速躲开他凝视的目光。对方闪过他的身体朝绿意萦绕的室外走去，他马上紧跟上去，焦虑地问狱寺为什么不给予自己回答。  
“我已经说过，那件事我不要理！”  
不容质疑的确凿语气，让他不敢再追问下去。事情是这样的，在一段时间之前，也就是他来到意大利这片异乡的不久，阿纲问他是否要留在这里，成为彭格列第十代的雨之守护者。当时狱寺也在场，他记得狱寺绷紧了脸，又是那样子地咬紧了嘴巴，什么都不说。然后，他拉住了狱寺的手，对他说，“由你来决定吧，狱寺。只要你愿意，我会为你留在这里。”  
但是狱寺并没有当场就使用这个决定权，而是欲言而不语那样，心里头仿佛塞满了许多他所不能明了的东西，最后也是只甩开他的手离去而已。然后一直到现在，对方都没有给他任何明确的答复。而此刻，他就像那天一样，在狱寺的身后，静静地看着他单薄的身影，揣测着狱寺纷乱的思绪。真的是那么难捉定主意吗？他不禁想。但是他也不敢太过强迫狱寺，因为他觉得，狱寺就像是玻璃器皿一样，漂亮而易碎。  
亚热带常绿硬叶林的油绿把那条同往市区的石板小道映得熠熠生辉。沿着与日本岛全然不同的景致过去，过了不多久，便到达了一个小小的市场。临街的店铺都不设隔挡，显得格外亲切无间。店里头摆置的新鲜货品自然是用不着店家叫卖，也足以吸引游人的目光。他仍对这个环境存有陌生的感觉。皆因这儿四处飘荡的都是他所听不懂的语言与未闻过的气息，只有那一声不吭在前头走着的男子能够让他觉得有所依靠。他疾走几步想赶上前面的人，而狱寺却被旁边店铺的大婶招手过去，他只好把手伸进兜里无聊地等待他们的对话结束。期间，他不时看到那位面容慈蔼的夫人对他笑着指指点点，而狱寺也似乎是顺着她的话来转头看着他，银眉轻颦，薄唇微撅。他的心脏顿时碰通一下，感到有些不安。不会是在说我坏话吧，而且还是在狱寺面前？  
烦躁不安地再等了一会，狱寺终于抱着一堆大婶硬塞给他的东西回来了。他超纸袋里一看，袋子中有苹果面包乳酪等的东西，十分丰富，可见得出那夫人十分喜爱狱寺。于是他一下子酸溜起来，紧盯着狱寺的眼睛问，“狱寺，刚才跟那个大婶说了什么？”狱寺把头一扭，从袋子中拿出面包一咬，说，“不告诉你。”他忍住当街发飙的冲动，试着用软的来哄对方。  
“告诉我也没什么所谓嘛。”  
“哼，谁叫你不好好学意大利语。”  
“因为真的好难嘛…”  
“难得我这么耐心教你了，就不要诸多抱怨！”  
狱寺一声轻斥，把武完全顶了回去。他可怜兮兮地看着狱寺发怒的脸容，而狱寺像是怕他看出自己的关心那样，马上就把眼睛移开，但那已经剪短的头发却掩不住那微红的脸颊。他看着那虽已经长成到二十岁却还是带着些别扭的狱寺，不禁笑开。  
“狱寺，我也要。”  
“呐，全给你了。”  
“啊嗯——”  
狱寺把袋子全递给他，但他却挡开了袋子而把狱寺拿着面包的那只手捉住，张大了嘴巴咬了一口狱寺吃过的面包。  
“你这家伙！”  
那一刻山本的脸离狱寺很近，近得可以看清他漆黑的睫毛。在大咬了一口之后，他退了开来嚼着，狱寺则在一边呆呆看着那留了笨蛋牙齿印的可怜面包。几秒之后，他看到狱寺红着脸慢慢地张开了嘴巴，把带着他牙印加口水的面包咬了下去。他看着狱寺细细咀嚼的动作，不知道为什么突然觉得脸好热。两人都不说话了，只静静地走着，而脸上则带着相似的红晕。  
日过正午，气温稍微有点升高。他跟着狱寺走进一片浓密的硬叶树林中，拐过许多个没有标志的巷道，指向某个特定的、幽闭的地方。他观察着四周的环境想记住这条路线，但每次都宣告失败。  
“狱寺，这不是……”  
“……嗯。”  
“不买花吗？”  
“不了，只是去看看她。”  
狱寺淡淡的回答让他放松了些。他们穿过那片幽深的树林，到达一块优美的坡头。无论 多少次看到那被绿草和蓝天装衬着的墓碑，他都觉得有种莫名的肃穆与温柔徘徊其中。恋人的母亲长眠在此，那是一位他从未见过的，却赐予他最大幸福的女性。狱寺轻声地走向她，来到她的身前。她的孩子在她旁边的草地上坐下，用指腹最柔软的地方抚去那被太阳晒得温暖的石碑，为她美丽的名字拭去灰尘。  
“妈妈，我来了。”他低声唤道，仿佛害怕妨扰她安眠一样温柔，然后他用他那深情的唇瓣，低头去亲吻他最爱的女子，情深得如同她仍在笑着一般。他忽然只觉得自己的胸膛里如攒了一只乱跳的兔子，再也不能保持自己心跳的频率。那画面如此凄美，让他好想抱住狱寺，让狱寺在自己怀里哭泣。他曾听说过，狱寺长得非常像他的母亲。假如真的是那样的话，他想自己会理解，为什么那个男人会对她一见钟情。  
就像现在的自己一样，那无法抑制的悸动。  
狱寺站了起身，他正想走过去说些什么时，狱寺的脸容突然绷紧起来，他知道那是遇敌的征兆。但他刚想转头看到底是什么人时，狱寺却一个箭步赶到他面前，把他挡在身后。他惊讶了，他从未见过那样如临大敌的狱寺。他望过去郁密林子的那边，那儿只有一个身材矮小，面容苍老的男人，看起来并不具有一点杀伤力。但狱寺却像只被激疯了的豹子一样，保护着他，还有自己的母亲。此时，狱寺愤怒了吼了一句什么。他听不懂，那是意语。而老人也开始用低沉沙哑的声音来回答。那些，全都是他陌生的语言，他一个字都没有听懂。  
对话持续了好一段时间。期间狱寺一直保持着愤怒的状态，这让他得知到事情的严重性，但他又无法猜测到底发生了什么，也无法去插嘴。直到老者终于叹了一口气，用一种怜惜的眼神看去狱寺，最终转身离去。他这才有机会发话，转到狱寺的身前，他把双手放在狱寺的肩膀上，问对方到底发生了什么事。但狱寺只一味咬着嘴唇，什么都不肯说。  
他讨厌这样的狱寺。但又不敢伤害这样的狱寺。他只能埋怨自己，对狱寺的了解实在是太少太少了。明明他想为狱寺分担一切，为狱寺付出所有的，但……  
为什么你不愿意给我这个机会呢。  
他俯下首，趁狱寺无防御轻吻了那片倔强的嘴唇一下。狱寺当即回过神来，抬头惊愕地看着他。他更把嘴巴凑过去，带着些许蛮横地舔吻狱寺的嘴唇，把男子的腰杆搂入自己的怀中，还不住摩擦着下身敏感的地方。然后果然不出所料，对情况发展如此之快而羞恼的狱寺一把把他推开，脸蛋彤红地怒骂。山本只笑着，好脾气地听狱寺健朗的大嗓门，然后在狱寺不留神之际将他的脑袋按到自己的颈窝里，轻轻地拥着他的背脊，抚摸着他柔软的头发。  
什么话都不用说，狱寺很快就安静了下来，还稍微把他抱紧了一些。他有点意外，宠溺地一笑后，再把脸凑到狱寺的脸旁，贴近得就连呼吸的快慢都能知道。  
“Tiamo,Hayato.”  
明明是很甜蜜的告白，狱寺却不满地皱了眉头。  
“你就只会说这一句吧？”  
“呃……啊哈哈……”  
他搔搔脑袋，用傻笑来掩过自己的白痴意语。狱寺却突然一把揪住他的耳朵，害得他连声嚷痛。  
“好痛痛痛痛痛痛——”  
“你这个不学无术的家伙，现在立即跟我回去上课！”  
“诶——？！”

这个夏季、恋爱，还有某些远去的记忆，开始了。

***  
课堂上的意语教师正在讲台上施用意大利人独有的慢式教学，这一情景在山本眼内无不等于魔法师的催眠术，伴着为何狱寺也有一半慵懒民族的血统却跟意大利人全然不同的臆想，他的眼皮越来越重，终于视野落下帷幕，眼前一片黑暗。  
打着犹有余韵的哈欠，那位还未能正式称得上是雨之守护者的青年慢悠悠地走在彭格列基地的走道上。他习惯般地走到岚守房间前，但一如他所料地狱寺并不在，于是他有点自嘲地笑着，再旋身随意朝某个方向走去。  
沉哑的叩门声响起。山本见门没锁，便开门朝室内探出个头来，彭格列首领的办公室内竟是一片难看的狼藉。他看着那堆满办公桌的文件山，只闻纲其声不见纲其人。他汗颜地搬开一栋文件，里面出现的阿纲面色青白有如恶灵压顶。山本牵强地扯开个笑颜来，问阿纲是否需要帮忙，反正自己快要落得如意大利人般游手好闲。阿纲双睛一亮塞过来一堆文件问他能否看得懂上面的鸟语，他的笑容立即僵化，脑袋生锈了般难以转动。数分钟后，他白痴般地得出一句完全看不懂，阿纲整个人倒塌在文件尸山上。  
最后还是不得不适应异国的慢节奏。他在雨守房门前迟疑了许久，内心也打架了许久，终于还是转身往岚守房间进发。他用不知道从哪儿得来的钥匙开了门，迎面而来的空气莫名地让他安心。简洁装潢的房间里整洁有条，以冷色系为主，让人有一种冷静的感觉。他把门关好，然后打开灯。橘黄的灯光稍稍有点偏暗，可见房间的主人并不是用这里来办公的。他在房间里闲走几步，拿起桌面几张印上了猫爪子梅花印的宠物饲料账单，宠溺地笑了。  
想见到狱寺的心情溢满了整个脑海。松散了衣物后一头栽倒在柔软的床铺，扑鼻而来的尽是那人专属的气味——烟草、香水，就连宠物身上的味道都有。墙壁上的挂钟述着异国的时差，嘀嘀嗒嗒。他忆起那两年没有了狱寺的时光，每一个夜里，都会有某些夏至的回忆悄然而至。就如同现在一样。  
狱寺。  
Gokudera……  
当岚守房间再次被打开时，时钟的指针刚好指向十点。狱寺打开灯，在松开紧绷的领结时，正发现桌面上的账单有被人动过的迹象。他把头转向自己的床，发现了那只占据自己床铺的大型动物。山本抱着他的被子，四肢大伸地，睡姿差得如同还在孩提时代。狱寺拿这个大小孩没办法，只好轻轻地为他盖好被子，然后准备洗漱。  
他在梦中感觉到某些近在身边，却难以察觉的温暖。他梦到自己只身一人站在一片遥遥无垠的玫瑰花田里，万千朵花儿朝他绽放笑颜，盼他倾慕怜爱，但他却发觉自己的心空了，那朵他一直在寻找的花儿并不在它们之间。  
而是就在他的脚边，最接近他的那个地方。在竭力开出最艳美的花朵之后，用尽全力地倾诉自己的心声之后，安静地消逝、枯萎。  
而他，并没有看见，也没有听见。  
一直到它死去，他都没有。  
他从那个唯美的噩梦中渐渐醒来，听到了浴室的水声。狱寺已经回来了，他看到那换下的深红衬衫被丢在地上。浴室的灯暖黄，倒出男子细长的轮廓映在湿润的玻璃上。脖子、肩胛、手臂、腰肢、臀部、大腿……  
他咽了口水，感到喉咙干涸。  
这时手机的铃声响起。他循着声音寻去，原来是阿纲打电话给狱寺。他盯着来电显示看，思忖着什么。接着，他拿起狱寺的手机，来到浴室门前，迟疑了三四秒钟后，伸手拧开门把。  
温热而湿润的空气，暖色而柔和的灯光。转睛而来看着他的男子似乎没有特别的反应，碧绿的双瞳中浸满湖色，银发沾湿而显得晶莹。“你的电话。”山本把手机递给他，毫不掩饰自己赤裸的欲情目光。绿色的眼睛带点警告地看着他，浴室中弥漫的水汽让男子的性器若隐若现。狱寺没有如他所料地接过手机，而是走近了他，伸出那湿漉漉的手在他的衣服上擦干。他小惊了下，狱寺就这样一丝不挂地站在他面前，他能看到那嫩红的乳尖和浑身蒸发出来的热气。雪白的肌肤被映成昏黄的色泽，看上去如同一块松软的芝士蛋糕一样。假如一口咬下去的话，想必会是非常美味的吧……  
正在他浮想之际，他手上的手机已被拿走。他迷蒙了一双眼，把正在接听电话的狱寺的每一个角度、每一个动作都摄入眼中。似乎不是什么紧急的事，一会儿后狱寺把手机合上，交回给他。但山本只拿着手机，一直看着狱寺，并没有离开的意思。  
浴室的水花唦啦啦地溅落。二人之间的视线相对，无语间显得这样安静与灼热。  
他的喉咙干涸。  
他的甘泉在那瓣唇内。  
“隼人。”他唤那个亲昵的名字，伸手捧起那张水润的容颜，低头印去那张湿润的唇。狱寺的嘴唇柔软如美味的软糖一样，他伸舌挑逗里面那生涩可人的舌尖，霸道地卷住它，吮吸它，侵犯它周围湿滑的黏膜。断续的呼吸声与喘息声随水声飘荡。狱寺湿润的身体也弄湿了他的衣服，他顺着那些温热的水流去感触狱寺柔润的肌、那柔韧的肌肉，一直探到那极具弹性的股峰。  
狱寺推开了他，眉宇间带点责备，但似乎没有生气。  
“好了，撒娇就到此为止。”  
于是，占尽了便宜的他就被狱寺赶出浴室。  
浴室的水声悄然停了下来。山本抱着枕头在狱寺的床上呆坐。在听到湿漉的脚步声嗒嗒地踏在瓷石地板上后，他转头去，在被白色鹅绒布遮挡了一半的视野中，看到了披着白色浴衣的恋人。或者说是恋人还有些为过。即便说过喜欢，算是互相确认心意，但有些东西，总觉得仍未曾打破。他就那样酸溜地看着狱寺擦干自己的头发，如同看着一块不能入口的草莓蛋糕一样。也许是他的目光过于渴望的缘故，狱寺很快就无法无视他了，皱了眉头坐到床沿，沐浴乳的香气立即扑面而来，山本感觉到自己的胸口咯噔一下。  
“你什么时候打算回去？”狱寺问，眼尾都没有瞄山本一下。心痒难挡——现在只能用这个词来形容山本的心情。或许稍微亲近一下他不会介意的。这样想着，身体已经先行动起来。伸臂开去，把那条纤纤的细腰抱入怀里，再把脑袋埋在他零散着银发的颈间，深深呼吸他特别的香味。狱寺没有反抗，而是掂量了一阵再问，“你还打算回去吗？”  
山本的回答是对着狱寺的脖子就来的一个吸吮，发出啾的一声，惹得狱寺起了一身鸡皮。  
“你这家伙……”恨恨地念着的时候，上身敞开的衣襟里就被一双淫手钻入，狱寺压根来不及阻止，山本就已经乱摸起来。刚洗完澡的身体正热腾，山本的手温似乎更热一些。对方的手是干燥而有点粗糙的，而他的皮肤是滋润而细腻的，那样的两种温度和质感轻触在一起，轻易就提起了狱寺低低的闷哼声。偏偏山本又专门潜入那靠近下跨的地带，毛发与肌肤过度的地方分外幼嫩，腹股沟那儿经常折叠的地方更是薄得像只有一层细胞一样，轻轻一按都能将触感深入到皮下那些羞人的器官。在他怀里的狱寺渐渐消去体力，背部只能倚着他的胸膛，大腿颤抖着，羞涩着想合拢，却又被那磨人的丝丝快意诱得想要分开。山本吞了口水，他的耳边清楚地响着狱寺湿热的哼声，只是稍微摸一摸，狱寺就已经变得这样，假如就这样继续下去的话……  
“那里、不行……”忽然的一声细哑的惊叫，让山本的手更把狱寺的根部捉紧了些。他的欲望也慢慢地变硬，抵着狱寺的股缝，摩擦那弧线最深处的穴口。很想进入那里。这是他幻想了两年的愿望。但是狱寺似乎对那里的变数极为敏感，只是稍稍将顶端戳中那叠着褶皱的小洞，狱寺就恢复意识地拒绝起来，用力挣开他炙热的胸口和胯部。他不忿地喊狱寺的名字，有些想和他较劲，但只稍抗衡了几下，狱寺就放弃了般静了，那拔高的身体在他的怀中害怕得颤抖。那样的狱寺，叫他怎么下得了口。或许他真的是操之过急，让这只还没伤愈的猫儿受惊了。  
“狱寺，对不起。”他温柔道歉，将狱寺的身体转到自己的面前，拂开他掉落在眼前的发丝，然后看到了他含着水雾的绿眸。  
“对不起，狱寺。”再一次的重复，让狱寺的身体慢慢稳了下来。他把狱寺短短的鬓毛绕在耳后，再细细亲吻那细软的胎发。  
“只是这样，可以吗？”他小心翼翼地询问，并把狱寺的腿分开放到自己的跨上，将二人发热的欲望贴在一起。狱寺的脸颊绯红一脸，好一会儿之后才默默颔首，将山本的肩膀抱紧。  
释放了之后狱寺像只慵懒的猫咪一样蜷缩在被窝里，一点也不想再一次清洁身体。山本躺在他旁边，又宠又怜地把玩着他的发丝。经已二十岁的狱寺看起来还是有点娇嫩欲滴的感觉，特别是现在这样脸蛋发红的样子，虽然真的很想将他完全攻陷，但是山本总是下不了狠心。他希望狱寺可以以自由意志做每一样事情，他一点都不想强逼对方。每走一步，每一句话，他都好害怕就在无意中伤害到自己最爱的人。  
就比如说那个问题。  
“狱寺。”他柔声喊。距离眼前只有几厘米的绿眸辉映过室内昏暗的灯光聚焦在他的瞳中，让他又一次产生这是一对嵌了灵魂的绿宝石的错觉。  
“你……想我回去吗？”他有点战兢地问，狱寺不明地看着他不安的眼睛，要他更详细说明。他便知道自己打不了哑谜。  
“我说的是，回日本。”把话说亮之后的下一秒，狱寺就把身体转过去，让他大为一惊。生怕狱寺会生气的他连忙道歉，说自己并不是逼着他回答只是真的很想知道答案，见山本这个模样的狱寺也似乎没有怪他，但始终不愿把身体转回去。  
“我说过了。那样的事情你自己决定。”狱寺淡淡道。看着狱寺白皙的背脊，他知道自己再多说亦是无谓，但他真的很想看清楚狱寺的心。  
“为什么，狱寺？”从那窄腰身的缝隙里钻入自己的手臂，他将狱寺的双手包裹起来。  
“因为狱寺是我最重要的人，所以我才会让你决定的。”听到这个原因的狱寺似乎没有丝毫的动容，许久之后，他才听见一声冷哼，怀里人把身体弓了起来。  
“让我决定那样的事，你是不是以为我会觉得很光荣？”他一震，松开了狱寺的手。  
“所以说，你就是个笨蛋。”带些嘲笑的语气，让山本无法理解。他虽然还想说些什么，但狱寺已挥开他的手，起身想离开。他的心一下像是被割了一道那样。他猛地扯住狱寺的手臂，将狱寺摁倒在床褥上。  
“放开我！”  
“你生气了吗？”  
“我没有！”  
“你明明就有！”  
“我——”  
“你从前就是这样子的！”  
斗气般的对话以山本的大吼结束。狱寺不知道是被震的还是惊的，呆掉了地盯着山本豁出去的脸。“狱寺。”他低声喊，俯下身躯，把狱寺的肩膀轻轻抬高，拥入自己的臂中。  
“我已经等了两年了。所以再等久一点我也肯，只要你让我留在你身边的话，我会一直等下去的。”颊边相贴着的狱寺的脸有绽开笑靥的迹象，随之他的脸就被狱寺捧了起来，面前的狱寺，笑得有些困苦。  
“所以说，你真的是个无药可救的笨蛋啊。”  
还未等他问及那句话的含义，狱寺的吻已经印了上来，偶然变得主动的狱寺让他无法抗拒，只稍轻轻触碰几下，就让他无法忍耐。欲情来得何其突然，让刚才所有的深思全都抛诸脑后，被子一盖就都要火热起来。怎知就在此时门被敲响，本想就这样无视之，但门前人竟喊了起来。没办法之下狱寺只好用棉被把山本盖了个严实，还叮嘱他要装出瓜的样子这才整理好衣装去开门。不耐烦地看去敲门者，竟是个手里拿着披萨的人。狱寺一口咬定自己没有定披萨，来者正想辩说时，山本竟从被中钻出，大喊着是我定的，让狱寺满脸黑线，让来者恍然大悟。被山本丢光了脸的房间主人朝他丢去个杀人的目光，山本知道自己闯祸了，左看右看一番混乱之后慢慢把身体潜回被褥中，当门口二人都以为看完戏时，被中还传来一声人扮的猫叫声。杀人的目光再次射过来，就连隔着张被子都能感觉到。当狱寺转头想只好把披萨接过时，被子中又传出扮豹子的吼声，让来者噗嗤一声地笑了出来。狱寺只觉连脸面全被山本丢光，羞怒之下夺过披萨就巨力甩门，巨响传遍整栋房子。  
夜里睡觉的时候被窝里全是披萨的味道。虽说这很意式风味，但对于睡眠来说似乎近似于兴奋剂一样。既然狱寺没有强烈反对他走，于是山本就很是厚脸皮地留了下来，还肆无忌惮地抱着狱寺窝在同一张被子中，不时满足地蹭两下。怀里的人似乎一直都难以睡下，但又怕扰着他一样不敢动作。他察觉到狱寺的情况，轻揉了下眼睛，想陪狱寺聊聊心事，哄他入睡。但狱寺只喊他别理了快点睡，明天还有任务。他也就不再说什么，拥着狱寺慢慢入眠。不知道过了多久，有些细微的动作让他从睡梦中醒来。半梦半醒之间，他感觉到有个人为他盖好了棉被，然后有条细长的身影移离了房间，消失在小声关上的门缝中。他有过这是在做梦的猜测。但怀中空荡不见了的体温让他发现这不是梦。狱寺在半夜偷偷出去了。他从床上爬起来，慢慢观察着室内的情况。深红发亮的匣子仍安静地躺在桌面上。既然狱寺没有带武器出去，他也就先松一口气。但即便如此，他还是非常在意狱寺夜半外出的原因。不加多想，他就起床穿好衣服，马上就循着狱寺的踪迹静悄悄地跟了出去。  
走出房子，来到那夜半幽深的林间。地中海的树木有种亚洲大陆所不能找到的神秘感，月色照映之下每一片叶子上的油光都闪烁着皓白的光屑，加上那如同降临在地上一般的夜黑，让人有种行走于茫茫星海之间的幻觉。每一声木叶的碎响，都如同伊甸园夜里的笙歌。在这样的夜色中循着人的背影而走，每迈出一步都让他担心会步入迷宫。前面狱寺的身影时隐时现，如一只只在夜间出没的精灵一般无法捉摸。仿佛历过了横跨银河所需的光年一般，他一直跟随着的影子终于停下来了。他从深林中窥探出去，能看见狱寺背对他站着的斜影。那双腿下是一面稍微倾斜的山坡，溢满了盈盈的草色和散乱的野花。距离狱寺稍微远一点的地方还站了一个人，他没能看清楚那人的身材和面容。似乎对这个地方很安心一般，他能听见的二人对话的声音。这夜如此静谧，仿佛就连耳语都嫌烦心。等了一会，他仍是没有听得懂两人用意语对话的内容。丧气之余又不想离开，无聊之下他抬首看去叶隙之间的天穹，竟令他发现了新的专注点。从一片稍微疏松的林叶间，他能将那如将泻下的璀璨星辉看得清楚。仅仅从这一小片的间隙中看就已经如此感叹，想必在狱寺所站的地方而看到的天空，一定是极致壮丽的了。但那个愿望当然是不可能即刻就实现，估算了一下时间，他觉得自己应该回去了，以免被狱寺发现。  
来的时候的痕迹压根一点都没留下来。他很是困难地才找到了回去的路，然后用最快速度回到狱寺的房间，滚上狱寺的床铺装作睡觉。但狱寺并没有他想象中那么快回来，而是待他都快要重新睡下的时候，被中突然涌出的温暖让他从朦胧中找回意识。他迷糊地喊狱寺的名字，可谓是一点破绽都没有。狱寺没有理睬他，只是一味往他怀里钻。他有点意外地拥住了那身上还带着外边森林气味的狱寺，柔柔问你去了哪里。狱寺的声音低低的，带着点眷恋他体温的味道，但也始终没有说出真相来，只说自己是去了一趟厕所。他没想过要拆穿狱寺的谎言，只是俯下首，捧起狱寺的脸，在那冰冷的额头上落下温柔的吻。  
“晚安。”他用自己发音不准的意语说。这是他少数几个记得清的词汇。怀中人似乎有点小惊，同样也用意语说道晚安。这回狱寺很快就睡下，可睡不下的倒换成他了。

之后的日子里，山本还是处在一头学习意语一头偶然出些任务的生活里。他说过让狱寺决定他能否成为雨守，所以在此之前，阿纲亦没有让他充当什么重要的角色。所以这时候的他倒是像个闲人比较多，不时百无聊赖地在基地或者路边闲逛，试着去熟悉这边的一切。而对于狱寺，他亦没有过深的了解，黑手党这个词对他来说仍是有些陌生，直到狱寺回答他的问题之前，他都没有勇气去奋身涉足。他知道一旦踏入这片黑暗，就再都和自己昔日所向往的未来断绝，没有任何能够回到正途的可能性。如果说他将要踏入这条绝路的话，他起码希望能是狱寺的手将他拉入其中，那样的话他即使沾染血污也毫无怨言。但狱寺非但坚决不愿做出回答之外，最近的精神状态还似乎有点恍惚。自从那次夜半偷偷外出之后，山本就添了一份心去留意狱寺的出入。但狱寺就像是一只走路没有声音的夜猫一样，很多时候就让他只 能在房间里面担忧。直觉告诉他，这或许跟那天他们在狱寺妈妈坟前遇到的人有关。狱寺从来都不愿提及一句有关家里的事，所以他也就始终都无法知晓。终于在某一天的闲暇，他敲响了阿纲的办公室。  
进去后他发觉上次见到的文件山不见了，阿纲满是悠哉地坐在椅子上，桌面还放着一杯浓香的咖啡。山本的脸上一片惊愕，阿纲知道他想问什么，于是率先发了话。原来是狱寺瞒着REBORN帮阿纲处理了大部分文件，就连桌上的咖啡也是狱寺贴心的表现。阿纲满脸欣悦地拿起杯子啖一口，不禁感叹狱寺从一个一下就炸毛的恶童脱变成现在得体能助的左右手。山本听着阿纲对狱寺的赞美，脸色有点发黑。阿纲忽觉自己这是在明晃晃地炫耀就连山本这个恋人都没有得到的优待。阿纲即刻就停了口，猛地灌着咖啡。虽然的确是有些妒忌，但这次来的目的并不在这。他稍微平服下心态，向阿纲问狱寺这段时间来都在干些什么。或许是这个问题太过笼统，阿纲眨眨眼睛然后细数起来。  
“对外交涉、技术开发、审批文件、财政收支，还有偶尔的一些战斗……山本你指的是哪些？”  
听到这样的回答山本的第一感觉就是这个彭格列假如没了狱寺的话马上就能垮掉。  
“就是……有没有一些让狱寺特别烦心，又不想告诉人，偷偷摸摸做的？”山本努力形容着他所趋向的答案，本以为阿纲会对自己的提问感到迷惑的，但看去阿纲的表情，似乎马上就有了答案。但那个答案，显而易见地难以启齿。  
“的确是有这样的事啊。”阿纲叹道。山本立即就想知道更深一层的信息，但阿纲立即就回绝。  
“那些事，就连我也不能过问。所以如果山本你一定要知道的话，建议你还是去问狱寺君本人吧。”就连阿纲也不能过问。这样推敲就简单了，山本便知道自己的直觉没错，这肯定是狱寺家里的事。但偏偏就是这样的事，狱寺最为敏感。假如去问他的话，会不会立即就大发雷霆，然后翻脸不认人了？但能确定的是，那始终是狱寺心里的结。假如能帮他解开的话，他会不会就会我敞开心扉了？  
虽然风险太大、可能性太低，但如果能得到那样的结果的话，他愿意试一试。话虽这样说，可他总是找不到时间跟狱寺说，又或者压根就是自己没敢问出口，生怕好不容易让他抱在怀里的人一下子就破坏掉这难得的浪漫。  
“唉。”在一堂意语课之后他长叹出声，准备回去。然而却在回去的路上遇到了些障碍。在那郁密的林道间，当他满脑子都是怎么开口的想法时，忽然有个人就站在他前去的道上。他一愣，停了下来看去那人，那人陌生的脸还在他的身上不住扫视，一副怀疑鉴定般的表情。他顿时觉得浑身发毛，问那人是不是有什么事。那人没有立即就回答他，而是继续再深究了好一番后，这才严肃着一张脸问他你就是山本武吗。话一落他即刻就感到这人的来意不善，当他做好需要战斗的觉悟时，那人却突然从身后变法似的拿出了一束白花，递到他的面前。他一惊，鼻腔马上就被袅袅升起的花香填满，让他一下就松懈掉所有防备。白玫瑰？他缓慢地接过这纯白无暇的天使，不明所以地看去那人。那人也没再多看他两眼，丢下一句嘱咐转身就走。  
“把这个交给隼人少……先生。”  
斑驳细碎的叶影逐渐将人影隐去。这静谧的小道很快就再一次地飘满了风与花的馨香。他有点不知所措地搜索那经已找不到的身影，再低头看去怀里朵朵含苞或绽放的鲜花，心中有点不是滋味。当他找到狱寺出来见面时，虽然明知道受人所托一定要将花交到狱寺手中，但他又私心作怪，左右磨蹭着说不出几句像样的话来。狱寺见他这个样子先不耐烦了，说， “如果你没事的话我就走了。”  
他一下就大喊狱寺你别走，带着些恼怒地把白玫推到他胸前，“这个是别人托我给你的！”话一出口，山本就觉得自己很没出息。明明自己就是狱寺的恋人，还要帮送花给恋人的人做跑腿，真是丢脸。狱寺看着那束娇艳的白玫，脸上的一点惊异也很快抹去，随即变得异样的深沉。  
“就是这个事吗？”狱寺沉声问。他嗯地一声点头，然后狱寺连是谁送的都没问，拿了花就走。他刚想挽留些什么，却发现有张绘着好看花纹的卡片掉在地上。俯身捡起，打开，流畅的书写立即映入眼中。他的心脏立即有如被跟钢线贯穿。那种痛楚是一丝一丝的，不明显却难以压抑那份显著的存在感。那被他捏在手中的卡片霍地就被狱寺夺走，他难以置信地看去前方，看到的是那脸上明显写着别靠过来的恋人。抱着那束花，狱寺什么都没说地走了。他伫在原处，慢慢握紧了双拳。  
「献给我最爱的隼人。」假如没有解读错误的话，卡片上的意语应该就是这个意思。啊，危机感什么的，他真的从来没有想过。但现在，他真真切切地意识到了。是啊，他的确一直都没有想到那方面的东西，一直以来都以为二人的关系就仅仅只在你我之间，从不觉得会有第三者侵入的可能。但是现在稍微一想，这里是意大利，就算是同性恋也没什么奇怪的。况且狱寺的吸引力有多大他这个作为恋人的就最清楚了，偶一颦眉、一微笑，一个眼神、一个动作，都能挑动心弦。他突然发觉自己真的是一个非常自我中心的人，并且一点都不擅长读取别人的，特别是狱寺的心思。  
花季的烦恼对于山本来说似乎来得特别地晚，一个人思考根本想不出个所以然来，所以他又去找了这里他唯一能谈心的朋友阿纲。敲过门后回应的不是阿纲的声音，他奇怪地推门而进，发觉桌面上的文件山又重现出来，有个身材高挑的黑色少年闲适地依在沙发上，蛮有兴致地看着对面埋首工作的阿纲。山本一愣，然后跟REBORN打招呼。REBORN看见是山本，心情似乎不错，悠闲地拍拍旁边的座位邀他一起看阿纲悲剧。他勉强地笑着说我不坐了，只是来向阿纲问点东西。一听山本这样说的阿纲好像找到了救世主一样向他伸出无助的手臂喊， “山本救我啊，我快要被REBORN弄死了！”  
旁边的少年立马掏出手枪指着阿纲，说要是下次再让我知道狱寺替你办公我就杀了你。山本和阿纲都被REBORN这话吓得流冷汗，经过了八年的时间，当初的婴儿已长成现在少年。虽说还真的只能算是个孩子，但那疯长的身高和绝非少年所能拥有的杀气和威严，就能让家族都臣服于他。当阿纲向天哀嚎自己怎么那么命苦过了那么多年都逃不出魔掌，REBORN直接把他无视掉而转向山本问他有什么事。山本见阿纲正受欺压，在REBORN的淫威之下他也是爱莫能助，于是只能向REBORN说了。可当他要问出口时，才发现这有多么的不好意思。  
“那个……小鬼你知道……狱寺他……他有多……受欢迎吗？”  
最后那个关键词他几乎是鼓起了十万分的勇气才吐出来的，说完之后室内的另外两人都目瞪口呆，一下子让他尴尬透顶，支吾着要不要加点解释。见山本那个宛如情窦初开的模样，REBORN显出一副身经百战的样子，慢慢解说开来。  
“狱寺他嘛……我曾经见过一次他的妈妈，从此以后我就觉得那小子长大之后一定会像他的妈妈一样那么漂亮的了。听说在那时，他的妈妈也有很多追求者啊……所以轮到狱寺这代，就算他很受异性、更或是同性的青睐，也并不稀奇啊……”  
少年眯细他那双凌厉的黑色眼睛，目光如箭地射去山本身上。自己的恋人魅力有多大，相信自己是最清楚的吧。  
“不过以狱寺的性格，就算追求者再多，他也一点也不会动容。虽然偷偷爱慕者居多，但有勇气去追求彭格列左右手的人也不少，偶然出现些极端事件也不是不可能啊。但是偏偏被大家倾慕着的高岭之花岚守大人心里就只有一个只会令他厌恶的笨蛋，无自觉也不识趣，是不是总有一天会抛弃掉他呢……”  
“REBORN！！你说得太过了！”见到山本的脸色逐渐变差的阿纲立即就打断了少年尖酸的话。阿纲抱歉地说不要在意REBORN的话，倒是REBORN立即又抢掉阿纲的词。“山本，情场就好比战场一样呢。一不小心的话，就可能输得不明不白了。”  
“REBORN！不要再说了！山本你别担心，狱寺君他不会的……”  
“你说得很对。”阿纲安慰的话，被当事人镇定地打断。少年有点过激的言辞令他如醍醐灌顶，再睁眼看去前方二人时，他就好像脱胎换骨似的，方才那与他年龄不符的青涩都全数褪去，换上的是如临大敌而不畏的坚决。  
“我、绝对不会让狱寺离开我的。”他如自语般发誓，“谢谢了，小鬼还有阿纲，我知道我该做什么了。”仿佛探明了心中的困惑，他向二人道别后立即就离开了办公室。室内的两人对变化如此之快的山本仿佛还未接受过来，都有点呆愣。几秒钟之后REBORN美美一笑说道，“我就喜欢山本的那种表情。”阿纲白眼一翻，“你就是想山本黑化吧。”  
走在街上的时候，山本觉得自己头都大了。想来想去他只想到要送些什么給狱寺，但他怎么也想不到有什么可以立即买下送出手的。奇异生物那些东西首先排除在外，饰物什么的他也没钱买好的，花的话前两天他不甘不愿地跑了一次腿，猫粮的话狱寺大概会很欢喜，但是对象似乎错了。啊啊烦死了！！他在心中大喊，烦躁都写在了脸上，乱遭的头发和衣服看起来真有点地痞流氓的感觉，让路人都避让三分。对于恋爱，他真的很不擅长。从国中到现在，一直以来他就只有被人告白或追求的经验。而现在和狱寺的这场恋爱，即使是两情相悦，但对他来说真的很后知后觉。思念一个人的感觉他第一次知晓，苦闷地等了两年，他再次见到了狱寺。大声地告白，然后轻易地相爱，总算结束了这段双向的单恋。所有中学时代每日响满耳扉的恋爱必经事项他和狱寺都没有经历过。什么漫长的追求过程啊，浪漫的恋人生活啊，对他来说都非常陌生。这样一想来，这段恋情似乎过于简单。他两只互相在乎，一个不愿表达，一个未曾发觉，然后就这样，隔绝了整个亚洲大陆。待过了悠长的等待之后，他终于能够向狱寺表述自己的心意，而狱寺也从没有要求他补偿什么，只那样宽容地接受了他。而他也不觉得不妥，仿佛这份感情是他应得的那般，过得逍遥自在。  
可以的话，真想买一只钻戒给狱寺啊。越想越内疚的他停在一间珠宝行前，看着那璀璨生辉的宝石，最终是叹气地走开。烦恼时有片层叠而复繁的幽香飘过身前，他顿时灵机一动地看去香气的源处，那是一间路边摆卖的花店，缤纷的花色将简陋的店面装点得有种天成的华丽，里面的店主老婆婆笑得更是如天使般可亲。停顿了两三秒，他终于被心中的挫折感打败。到头来还是要买花啊。走近店子，他见到老婆婆笑得有点蹊跷。只见她抬起手指了指对面不远处的珠宝店，然后对着他笑得明晓了那般。他立即就知道原来老婆婆看到他从珠宝店门口走过来，想必是已经清楚自己囊中羞涩只能以花代钻石了。白玫高贵、红玫热情、百合纯洁、郁金香温柔，看着这么美的花海，他的心情不是惬意了而是更加混乱了。他觉得白玫很适合狱寺，刚伸手过去，才想到前两天那人送的也是这个。红玫几乎是万能情花，可是又似乎显得有点俗套。其他的花即便看着漂亮，但是要用来送给狱寺的话好像都能被狱寺比了下去。老板娘看着左右摇摆不定头晕目眩的顾客，微笑着问了一句你想送给谁呢。山本当下一愣，脑子里立即如走马观灯般飞过无数意语学习书的书页，努力寻找着能够使用的词汇。  
“送给……恋人……的话，什么花……比较适合……”  
山本僵硬地说着自己那蹩脚的外文，一边还无意识地连带着身体语言。老太太一下没理解过来，但马上捕捉到句中的重点，笑着重复了恋人这个词。他大喜，立即得救般猛点头。只见老太太理解般笑着，手脚麻利地给他包了一束黄玫瑰然后递给这笨拙的顾客。他接过花，虽然真的不晓得狱寺会不会喜欢，但自己的确不会选，这是行家推荐的话，应该也差不多吧。付钱的过程不用语言沟通也进行得很顺利，老太太还给了他一张卡片让他放在花里。他谢过后就这样一个大男人抱着一束大大的花走回去，脸上还带着未成功就先沾沾自喜的傻表情。  
难得回一趟自己的房间，山本就开始大翻起狱寺塞给他的意语书来。为了要给送自己的花写上一句能打动狱寺的话，他可真是比这几个月来的学习都要刻苦钻研。意大利是个浪漫的国度，语言间溢满了情深眷恋的情怀，翻到的情书集录里面有一大堆的缠绵爱语，但似乎都不适用于他对狱寺的感情。那些华丽的词藻、堆砌的修辞都显得过于摆显，他对狱寺的爱不是那样的，而是更为单纯，更为直接的。  
Tiamo。由始至终想写的都是这句。他趴倒在桌面上，疲惫地看着上面凌乱的笔迹和散乱的书籍。献给我深爱着的隼人——这句也似乎不错，但貌似和前些天那张卡片上写得无甚差别。啧，一想到那束白玫他就不忿地咂嘴。献殷勤什么的，我才不用！隼人的心早在两年前就属于我的了！嚣张地想着，REBORN刻薄的话就立即砸在头顶，让他一下子丧气下来。  
啊啊不行，我应该有点危机意识才对。猛力敲自己的头，最后他还是选择了最简单直接的爱语工整地写在卡片上。写好后，他满意地看着卡片，然后轻轻放到鲜黄明艳的花中，再捧着这束十分耀目的花，无视掉家族人员纷纷投来的怪异目光，来到岚守的房间。如他预感一样，狱寺还是未回房。房间里只开着暖橙色的长夜灯，仿佛永远都处在黑夜一样。每次来到这里，他有觉得有种比任何地方都能让他放松下来的感觉。刚想先把花藏在什么地方来给狱寺一个惊喜的时候，身后却传来了开门的声音。他一诧，不知道如何是好，只得迅速旋过身去面向房门装出无事模样，而把花束藏在了自己宽厚的背后。  
带着些疲倦开门的正是房间的主人。在低头将钥匙放在旁边的矮桌上后，狱寺便看见了他那双沾着泥土的皮鞋。对方抬首，他看到狱寺的脸上尽是你这家伙到底是怎么进来的嫌恶表情。他哈哈干笑着说狱寺你回来了，并随着狱寺的步伐一点点的旋转身体的角度。狱寺脱下外套扔在床上，闪动了下眸子将他上下扫描几下，停住了松解领带的动作。  
“你身后藏着什么？”狱寺如至之快地想要切入正题，他还未准备好，但迫于那双绿瞳的压力，他咬了咬牙齿，一下就把花束换到身前。巨大的冲力让娇弱的花朵发出窸窣的响声，花香立即随着力道飞向狱寺。鲜艳的明黄立即与着暗色调的房间产生严重的反差，让狱寺好生惊讶。他微曲着那笔直的脊椎，希望能更显出自己的诚意，但毕竟是第一次做这种事，他本以为自己会毫无紧张感，但当面对狱寺时，心脏却噗通噗通跳个没完，连说句话都要绞尽脑汁。  
“狱寺……这个……对不起……”  
翻来覆去想到的，最终是那让狱寺苦等的两年时光。一瞬间歉意涌满这个躯壳，连双手都有点发抖。他发现自己真的很不擅长这种事，但为了狱寺，他愿意去尝试。房中悬挂着的时钟指针嘀嗒行走，在他的致歉结束之后，这儿安静得叫人心寒。狱寺没有去接他的花，他也不敢抬头去看狱寺，二人诡异地僵持着，他的心跳逐渐平缓甚至变得缓慢。“我明白了。”狱寺低声说了这么一句。那简单的话中似乎有过多的包涵，他立即觉得不妥，抬首起来后他看到狱寺已转过身去，不肯面向他。他顿时就判定自己肯定是做错了什么，焦急地问狱寺到底怎么了，可狱寺却死死地僵住了身体，任他怎么掰都背向着。  
“不是你的错。这本来就是你的自由，不是吗？”  
“狱寺，你到底在说什么？”  
每次他都是那样，笨拙地想去猜透狱寺的心思，但没一次能读懂那颗比他玲珑万倍的心。每一次他想走近那扇心扉，却每每都被拒之门外。他越是努力，却好像越是不能得偿所愿。这次也一样，他柔柔细语地问自己是不是犯错了，好怕好怕恋人会生气，小心翼翼得生怕会伤到狱寺一丝一毫。但那样的温柔最终换来的是狱寺暴怒的喊声，男人猛地旋身，像是忍无可忍一样甩开他温热的气息和细致的呵护，淡淡的玫瑰花香中溅开两滴透明的泪珠，花瓣散落成明艳凄美的画面。  
“你这家伙，要回去就回去好了，不要对我说对不起什么的，我说过了——这与我无关！！”  
他呆在了那儿，茫然地看着恋人愤怒中藏着悲伤的面容，手中仍紧握着那携满他涓涓心意的花束。然后一刹那间，他好像明白到什么。  
“狱寺……你以为我要回去日本吗？”  
狱寺别开自己的脸，拭去眼角的泪水。  
“难道不是吗？！”  
他当即就慌张起来，连忙解释道。  
“我、我没有说过要回去啊！”  
“那你无端端道歉什么！”  
狱寺朝他怒吼，即便语气如此恶劣，但即使愚笨若他，也开始慢慢明晓那个原因，并为此而窃喜起来。  
“在狱寺还没有作出决定之前，我都会留在这里——我是这样对你说过的吧。”他轻垂了眼眸看去面前因误会他将要离去而发飙的恋人，声音被爱怜所占满。  
“那句道歉，是为你等我两年而说的。狱寺，感谢你一直在等我。”  
始料未及的剖白让狱寺措手不及地先是愣了。然后听到他的感激和歉意，那张白皙的脸慢慢变得羞赧，浮现出可爱的粉红。从来就不擅长于言语的恋人为自己的误解而尴尬着，碧色的目光不住游弋，他宠怜地笑了出来，伸出那双大而温暖的手去轻抚狱寺有点蓬松而柔软的发顶，如他面前的是一个别扭的小孩子一样，却没看到狱寺那愈加红热的脸颊。  
“那束花……”狱寺拿开他的手，定睛看去那束变得有些零落的黄玫。  
“嗯？”他举起那束随便买来的花。  
“你……知道黄玫瑰的花语吗？”看去他的那双绿眸中捎着点猫科动物那般的狡黠。他摇头表示不清楚，狱寺薄薄的嘴唇便抿成一个细弯儿。  
“黄玫的花语是歉意。”  
“哦……”他恍然大悟般，但狱寺眼中的幽光仍未消失。  
“另外，还有不贞和嫉妒的意思。”  
“诶？”他呆掉两秒钟，然后整个人开始惊慌失措。  
“我……我没有那个意思！！真的，狱寺你相信我！”他无比较真地解释着，可面前的人只轻笑着，觉得好玩般地看着他摆手摇脑的样子。  
“狱寺……我……”  
“给我。”  
“诶？”他仍想努力去解释自己并不是有意，狱寺则向他伸出手来。  
“这花……不是给我的吗？”  
“但是……狱寺你可以不勉强的，你不喜欢的话我另外再买一束给你……”  
“这束就够了。”  
奈何恋人就是这样的不动容，或是说用让他出乎所料的坦然地接受了这深意含贬的花。他呆愣着将花束递过去，狱寺将它接过捧在怀中，竟如得到什么宝物般珍惜地笑了。那刻他突然觉得自己的心脏如有暖流淌过，看着跟前温柔的恋人，笨拙地不知道该说什么好。又或者是黄玫的花语应验了，他嫉妒那束花，狱寺朝它笑得那么美丽，毫无防范地，如同天使一样……  
“呐，狱寺。”他有点不甘地喊出了声，正找花瓶想插起花的狱寺转过身，看到那一个吃醋吃得那么明显的山本。  
“对象……搞错了吧！”他硬是厚着脸皮说出这样的话，完了后连自己都觉得自己非常小家子气，但那是狱寺的笑颜啊，对他来说就是等同于小孩子的糖果一样的宝物。狱寺先是一愣，不明白他话里的意思，但随之盯着他那好像受委屈了的小狗一样的可怜表情，就什么都明白了，并拿他没办法地咧开嘴巴笑得半是无奈。狱寺这么一笑，空气中的酸味更重。伴随着心跳的声音，狱寺慢慢地行到他面前。  
“稍微低下头？”狱寺轻声说，他下意识地做出相应的动作，迎面而来的，是恋人轻闭双眸的脸庞，和那温暖柔软的唇瓣。只是轻轻一碰，如蜻蜓点水一样，他尝到了许多纷繁的味道。烟草、古龙水、花香、汗水的涩，和泪水咸的痕迹。这众多复杂的层叠，最终汇入心中的，都变成了甜蜜。狱寺睁开眼睛，银色的睫毛下所含的笑意比一切宝石都要瑰丽。  
“谢谢你的花。”  
只是这么简单的一句，就已胜过他反复思考而道出的所有话。那样轻易地，就夺取了他的心。身体中潜伏的冲动和感触一瞬间汹涌而出，他猛然将恋人拥入怀中，有点横蛮地吻去那双极其甜美的嘴唇，不理恋人作出的所有反抗，他只想在这一刻将自己全数的心跳传递去到紧贴着的另一颗心脏之中。  
“狱寺，我爱你，我爱你……”  
四片唇瓣互相撕磨、泽润之间，他在二人沾满了炙热气息的缝隙中重复念着那句最简单的话语。他想把所有的爱都从嘴唇的缠绵与舌尖的纠缠中都告诉狱寺，他愈是这样努力，而愈是感到有种淡淡的伤感渐渐涌现，嘴巴里面的动作逐渐缓慢下来，他收回自己的舌头，埋首在狱寺的颈窝里。  
“你怎么了？”狱寺问，伸手去摸摸这撒娇大男孩的头发。  
他不懂得如何回答才是好。原来真正地去爱一个人可以如此痛苦，当他深刻地感受到狱寺加在他身上的爱时，他的心脏快要窒息——为过去狱寺那掩埋了许久的心情，为他让狱寺苦等的两年时间，为自己的笨拙而对狱寺造成的无意识的伤害。  
他将狱寺抱得更紧了，也没发现狱寺露出的困扰表情。他就像个孩子那样依赖着狱寺，撒娇任性着，恃着狱寺对他的感情而贪婪地索取，却从没想过就是因为这是自己的缘故，狱寺才永远不会拒绝。  
“呐，狱寺。那束白玫没有插起来吗？”  
抱了好一会之后他才肯松开，然后用貌似毫不在乎的表情，说出这样醋意十足的话。狱寺看着自己那迟钝但又在某些方面非常敏感的恋人，禁不住噗嗤一声泄笑。他顿时觉得好尴尬，虽说一个大男人这么小家子气真的让人挺受不住的，可又好在意与狱寺有关的所有小事，弄得他如同一个情窦初开的小姑娘家一样。  
“那束白玫不是送给我的。”狱寺含笑道，抚慰那为他变得这样神经兮兮的恋人。  
“可是……”他捉住狱寺的手臂，无比在意地看着狱寺的眼睛，“我的确看到里面的卡片写着献给我最爱的隼人……”  
话音快落时那转述的亲昵称呼让他觉得自己非常没用，于是高大的男人一下子气势全没，像落水的犬只一样耷拉着脑袋。狱寺傻愣了两三秒钟，回想了下山本转交花束时候的情形，然后了然了。  
“你到底有没有看清楚，最后的名字看错了吧？”  
“诶？”  
“卡片上面写着的，不是Hayato，而是Haya……”  
念出那个名字的时候，狱寺的声音非常温柔，而又带着点眷恋。  
“Haya…？”  
这个名字与狱寺何其相似。狱寺弯了嘴唇，碧色的眼睛仿佛望穿了透明的时间而来到他最爱某个人身边。  
“是我母亲的日文名字。”  
真相大白。他完全搞错了，也弄出了好多笑话，干烦恼了好几天。但得出的结果似乎并不差，话题延伸开去的话，应该可以到达一个他已经抛诸脑后的目的地。  
“告诉我吧，狱寺。”他坚定地看着狱寺的眼睛，狱寺则疑惑地看着他。  
“你最近在忙家里头的事情，对么？”他开门见山地说，那刻狱寺如遭受到意外的重击一样震惊，他便知晓自己猜对了。  
“总之……你别理就是了……”  
“我做不到！”他激动地喊，“看着狱寺你那么痛苦地在逞强，我不可能袖手旁观！所以狱寺，告诉我吧，我会尽我所能地为你分担的……”  
亢奋发言后的衷心祈求，似乎让狱寺放下心中始终担负着的重量。山本知道，有太多的东西是他所不能明白和探究的，在少年时他会要狱寺来一起握寿司来振奋狱寺的精神，而到了现在，他更想突破狱寺记忆里的那面高墙，他想分享自己最爱之人的快乐，还有悲伤。  
“后天晚上……你跟我来吧。我把事情都告诉你。”  
晚上……他记起那次狱寺夜里的外出，和那片浩瀚的星空。所有的秘密，都会在后天夜晚的那片星河下解开吧。  
山本武的日子依然是泡在意语补习班里面渡过的。很快，与狱寺约定的那天就到了。夜里，他又独自来到狱寺的房间，然后习惯性地抱着被子等房间的主人加班晚归。期间他会想很多很多的东西，国中时候的事情、逐渐长大之后的事情，还有没有了狱寺那两年前的事情。那是在他发觉自己对狱寺的爱恋之前都不曾想过的东西，他亦没有估算到恋爱能令自己堕到如此担惊受怕的地步。这时，门吱呀地打开了，他望过去那穿着酒红色衬衣而稍嫌成熟的狱寺，心中砰然轰动。  
啊，这就是令我改变的那个人，我最爱的人。  
见到这样深沉目光的狱寺如只猫咪一样竖起毛发，问他是不是中邪了。他欣然一笑，在床上作出大型犬只准备攻击的标准动作，然后整个人猛地扑向狱寺。  
“你干嘛啊你走开啊！！”害羞这种属性，倒是没有变过。  
“欢迎回来，隼人。”或许是旧日欠下的东西太多，现在他想倾尽全力地去偿还。  
一番打闹之后，满头包和满脸猫爪痕的他终于肯恢复常人状态。见狱寺准备沐浴更衣，他稍微掂量了一下，终于还是开了口，问出那句话。  
“今晚，还去那个地方吗？”  
如他所料地，衣服脱到一半的狱寺动作顿时停下，于是画面暂停在一个桃色的景象上，狱寺的脸上有惊诧和隐藏着的胆怯，而他则静静地看着狱寺瞳孔缩小的双眼，希望能把心意传达。他冒了个险，其实假如要隐瞒的话狱寺永远都不会知道他跟踪自己的行径。但奈何他就是想说出来，将他的一切毫无保留地交给狱寺。好一会过后，似是宣告战败一样，狱寺捉紧了身上的衣裳，叹出口气。  
“你这变态。”  
似骂非骂的一声，听起来满含着纵娇的味道。然后浴室的门被哗地打开，再被砰地暴力拉上。他看着里间亮起的橘黄小灯和投影出来的细长人影，不禁笑得如同恶作剧得逞。  
深夜很快就降临。其间蜷在床上的温度似乎未曾增加过，狱寺似乎变得比平日里头更加怕冷，但又怕他会厌恶一样，保持着一个若近若远的距离。他大概能猜到狱寺在害怕什么。或者是他这才发觉，原来一直睡在自己身边的人，每夜每夜都怀揣着他未能知晓的恐惧。他伸臂过去，强行将那纤细的肩膀搂过来，在狱寺的耳垂边喃喃细语。  
“别怕，狱寺。有我陪着你。”  
那句话能给狱寺多少的安慰，他无法猜测。怀里人的颤抖好像变弱了，但又似没有。他只能安静地尽他所能，一直熬到夜的至深之时。然后，终于来到那个时候。与上次同样的钟点，他看着狱寺不作声地起床、穿衣，依然如害怕发出一丝声音一样。他随着狱寺开始走上那条不规则的林间小径。应该是同上次一样的路线，但在他眼中看起来仿佛变得完全不像了，夜光折射的角度，木叶相击的波澜，还有那引在前方伸手可及的亮光。那个背影看起来非常孤单，每一个转角处，他都会有那背影即将被吞噬的错觉。然后拐过后的瞬间，狱寺还在那儿，静悄地走着，犹如一只黑猫般，窥得见这夜的一切秘密。行了不知数的时间，狱寺停下来，并不转首，只那样伫着嘱咐他万万不能现身，只能等得到允许之后才能过来。他应允后，看着狱寺愈行愈远的身影，一瞬间想说些什么，但又不知道到底想说什么。只是那刻的感觉让他抑住了心脏的泵血——他的恋人快要消失。何其压抑的预感，抑或是早已注定的命数。  
他靠在一棵树的树干上，第二次仰望那叶缝中狭窄可爱的星屑。它们如同亿万个小小的宇宙一般，缩影了多少光年的历史，传颂着怎样哀转的诗歌。每一次夜风的飞来，都会把这片阑珊的远方世界吹得支离破碎，然后又构建出一个全新的乐园。在没有叶荫遮挡的那片天空底下，狱寺正用意大利语和某个人对话。风声、草木声、虫声与人声弥漫的这片听觉中，他不再像上次那样拼命地想去理解那边的对话了，因为他明白，很快他就能知道真相，从狱寺的口中，清楚地听到那些对他而言如同这片星海一样辽远的故事。  
“好了，你可以出来了。”他没有计算时间，但只觉得他两的对话中止了很久之后狱寺这才让他出去。他转身去，走向夜幕投影而去的那片静谧的草坡。伴随着莫名急速的脉搏，他的双腿踏出墨绿色的笼罩，迎来连绵碧绿的芳草。眼前的景致即便有多幽静精致，可却有种如潮汐一般的吸引让他转头，然后所有的目光和心跳，都被这如同即将倾泻而下的星空夺去了。他从未看过这样震撼人心的星河。银汉就在你的头顶，近得如同咫尺，一伸手将捧得漫天星光那样。这片宇宙的剪影如同最浩瀚的海洋，人站在其下也绝比不过其中的一颗尘埃，所有的喜悦与悲伤瞬间都被吸纳，一切都显得那样的渺小，好像不曾存在过一般。  
“真漂亮呐…”他走到狱寺的身边，由衷感叹。但看去旁边的男子，那秀丽的容颜上没有丝毫情怀，如已看着这片奇迹数百年一样。再怎么珍奇的仙境亦会随着人心而苍老，而现在在他眼中的狱寺就是这样。  
“狱寺从小就看着这样的夜空吗？”他抬首看去这片异国的奇迹，淡淡问道。  
“……或许吧。”狱寺低喃，那双映着无数颗星芒的眼睛好像望到了过去，“已经记不清了。小时候有这样静静地看过天空吗？”这样自问道，话中浸满了遗忘与失意，连痛楚的感觉都已麻痹。但是怎么都无所谓。  
“星空仍然是那片天空，即使过了十年、二十年、一百年，都不会有任何变化。”他轻声地阐述着感伤的事实，“织女星依然在那，等着那永远不会相会的牛郎星。”  
也许他无法理解狱寺所说话中隐藏着的无奈，搜索去天空亦分辨不出牛郎织女，但有些东西他能轻易洞识。  
“狱寺的妈妈，就好像织女一样漂亮吧……”  
忽然改变的话题，让狱寺有点反应不过。一刹的惊异后，他开始尝试去回忆那短暂的岁月。时间流得那样残酷，多少宝贵的记忆被冲刷得模糊，甚至再也寻不到踪迹。  
“谁知道呢……毕竟，已经是那么小时候的事了……”  
可为什么，唯有那时候的感动，与心痛记得那么清楚，密密麻麻地刻满在全身的骨头里，用含糊而错乱的语句，细述着那已经朦胧的记忆。  
“但是我觉得狱寺的妈妈一定，是个天使。”  
“天使什么的……”  
“因为是她，现在你才会在我身边的啊。”  
他看着身旁已经长成的恋人，笑得好幸福。仅仅因为狱寺站在自己的身边，就能够让他感激到想要流泪。那样的感情似乎影响到狱寺，只见到他脸颊一绯，一下捏住他的鼻子。  
“净会说些不正经的话！”  
他嘻嘻笑着，趁狱寺不加防备捉过他的手腕，低头瞄准狱寺细嫩的唇瓣就是一吻。  
“我爱你，隼人。所以把一切都告诉我，好吗？”  
用简单的甜言蜜语，轻易地就将恋人降伏，这样的狡猾，是连他本人都没有发觉的。他能辨得出狱寺眼中对他的眷恋，他就是利用这一点，这样无心而又有意地一点点掠取那颗心。  
那样的眼神和气息，叫狱寺怎么拒绝。只好败下阵来任他那么轻拥着，然后慢慢道明一切。  
“那么，直到我说完为止，你都不准插嘴，知道了吗？”  
他点头。  
于是，狱寺便道述来一个在他听来宛若童话一样凄美、却得不到王子公主一起幸福地生活下去这样美满结局的故事。男子上前数步，在草叶发出窸窣的窃语中，扬起四十五度角遥望这幅夜空的拼图。停留在原地的他看不清狱寺侧面上的光辉，这夜太过璀璨，夺得人心晃摇。  
“那些人，希望我回到欧罗戈里奥家族，他们想要我继承首领的位置。”狱寺深呼一口气，再慢慢睁眼吐出，“你肯定在心里疑惑着那个什么家族吧？”狱寺轻轻侧身，他见到男子的面上画着一副笑容，真的就似是画上去的而已，牵强而干硬的，撕痛着面部的肌肉。  
“欧罗戈里奥，是我原来的姓氏。我的原名是Hayato.Orgoglio。如你所见的，这就是我的父亲，我出世的家族的名字。虽然从知道父亲恶性的那刻开始，我就对欧罗戈里奥这个名字厌恶至极，但是没有办法，我也只能挂着这个称号离开欧罗戈里奥。直到加入彭格列，在偶然的机会下探听到母亲的姓氏，我才能抛弃那个名字……所以现在的我，早已经不再是Hayato.Orgoglio了，而是Hayato Gokudera!”  
他紧握住自己的拳头，宣誓一样对天空厉斥。“但是事到如今，那么多年过去了，他们竟然厚着脸皮地叫我回去……！已经……多少年了？那样的事……还可能吗？！竟然……现在才……”  
男子压抑着急速的低喘声，克制着内心的澎湃。他不敢上前去安慰狱寺，抬起的手臂只得缓缓落下。愤怒的或许早已不再是那寻不得踪迹的命案了，更深刻地镌在记忆中的，该是那数年独自度过的孤寂才对吧。他把想法藏在心里，继续听狱寺说去。  
“我……始终不能原谅那男人。”男子垂下了眼睑，如半梦一般遥想到某个远去的未来。“你还记得吗，几年前，我们快要从未来回到过去的时候。”他再次睁开眼睛，碧色的眼瞳中浮荡出青草的纹理，“我没有告诉任何人，我所得知的那件事的「真相」。十代目和你知道的，是从REBORN先生那里听来的吧。”他旋身过去望着山本，欲要征求同意般。山本颔首后，他神色朦胧地笑得凄迷而迷惘。“在我怀了十多年对欧罗戈里奥的仇恨之后，大姐颠覆了所有一直支撑着我的东西。”他如一朵绽放的玫瑰一样，笑得愈加、愈加的动魄。这朵玫瑰中蕴含的憎恨、复仇、嫉妒和傲慢，在星辰和夜风中微微颤栗，迸发出濒临死亡那般的绝色。  
“说什么，母亲她是自己拒绝那男人的求婚，说她是因为病重所以才车祸丧生的……说我是被期待着……降生到这个世界的！！”就像是说着不可能的事情一样，狱寺激动地喊了出来，他的眼球在颤抖，肩膀、手臂、脚踝都如同这个大地开始震荡一样地微晃。一刹那山本想用力地去捉着面前那错影出数个的身形，但瞬间那些影子又合并成一个，如此不真实地站立在他的眼前。“我到底是为了什么而活到现在呢。”他望去这片辽阔的天海，伸手去，却捉不住任何东西。  
“这样简单地，就摧毁了我的信念。真可笑呢……”他发出自嘲的轻笑声，五官被星光照得柔软细腻。“至今为止，我仍找不到那几年的意义。我想过忘记那些记忆，但或许真的是越痛苦的事情就会越记得越深，它就好像是非常寂寞一样，一直地一直地跟着我，提醒我，永远都不可能舍弃欧罗戈里奥这个名字……”  
“所以现在，他们来了。要我承继那个我曾恨不得铲除殆尽的家族……”他的语气就像是在说着一个弥天的笑话一样，“我叫那人问他，我的母亲于他而言算什么，于家族而言算什么。是不是对欧罗戈里奥来说，她只是一个生下能够继承家族的傀儡的女人？！所谓的被期待的降生，其实就是指这个吧！没有人期待过我，被期待的，就只是继承下来的欧罗戈里奥的这个名字而已……我，会这样想。”仿佛独演一部凄婉的歌剧那样，天空是他的观众，大地是他的舞台，于这片星屑之下，他衷情地念着那被撰写的对白。“为什么母亲会患上重病。为什么要怀上我。是不是为了让我出生而令本就虚弱的身体彻底垮掉，是不是因为我而日渐憔悴，如果没有我的话，是不是她就不会死，是不是所有的悲剧都不会发生？！”  
刹那间，山本的心脏剧烈地撕痛。那种痛觉就像是把活生生血肉撕离这个躯体，连带这灵魂的分离，啸响着悲戾的哭声。眼前的人一瞬间恍若变得透明，星光穿透狱寺的身体，有种消失的幻觉顷刻膨胀。害怕——好害怕你会离开我。明明近在咫尺，但伸手而出捉住的触觉竟然这样虚渺，明明就在眼前，却如同在即将消逝的地平线上，他用尽了力气地喊出来，声音震响这片星野。  
“隼人——隼人——！！”  
涣散的绿眸被他的呼声从远方拉回到身边，一点萤火从狱寺的眼角滑下，闪逝过一条流星般的痕迹。他将狱寺用力地搂入怀中，给予他温暖和紧窒的痛觉。觉得痛的话，那就证明狱寺还活在这个世上吧？他如此地告诉自己。他垂下头，拨开狱寺的发丝，在那软软的耳边细语。  
“隼人，你是被期待着降生的。是被我期待着而降临到这个世界上的。所以，别说这样的话，以后都不要再说什么‘如果没有我’的话了，我会痛的……这里……”他握住狱寺的手，将它放到心脏撕裂的地方。  
“如果没有你的话，我的这里会停止……所以别说那样的话了，我也、你的母亲也，一定会伤心的……”他把那冰凉的手心贴在自己的脸颊，爱怜地看着面前落泪的狱寺，笑得好痛好痛。“你的母亲在你的生命中活着，而我也因为你的生命而活着，所以隼人，你要相信，你的生命是被人期待着的，是被你最爱的人期待着的……”  
那笑着的面容，比哭泣更加凄楚。落不下泪水的眼睛，是否要比哭泣的双眼更加悲恸。  
“就算你会生气也好，但是我真的感谢你认为无意义的那段时光。如果没有那样的经历，我大概一世都不能遇上狱寺。就算那段时光对你来说多么痛苦，多么凄惨也好，但都要比我没能遇上你要好……我、很自私吧……但是隼人，我真的，爱着你。从你未出世开始，我就一直期待，期待和你的相遇，我爱你啊，隼人……”  
轻轻地搭着狱寺的手，他低头在狱寺的手背上印上一吻。那样的甜言蜜语顺着淡淡的忧伤被他用出乎意料的深情道出，最后沉积成柔柔的爱意，细致地绕在了狱寺的身边。  
“你……真是越来越会胡扯了。”  
狱寺垂着首，不敢去看他的眼睛。他浅笑着，伸掌去扶狱寺那柔软的发丝，充满了宠爱的味道。狱寺沉默着，任他把自己当成小孩子般哄。那些话能否让狱寺忘记这段过去，他不能知晓。但即使有过短暂的释怀，能让狱寺停止哭咽，他也就感到很安心了。他的爱人，是需要用耐心和包容去抚慰的。即便过了多少年，那个男人到达了怎样遥不可攀的位置，长成了多么让人望而生畏的角色，那颗心中仍存着一处极其柔软的地方，柔软得只需一小波的涟漪都能扯开荡漾的痛楚。或者说男子变得外表变得越加坚毅强大，内里的空洞则变得日渐的宽广。直到空荡的心脏不断膨胀、膨胀，他身体的重量也越来越轻，总有一天，他会像泡沫一样飞走，然后在某个角落里面无声地破裂消失吧。  
——就只有我一个，能够拉住你的手，把你叫回来吧。  
“隼人。”如确定对方存在一样，他用最清晰的声音来喊出那个由始至终都没有改变的名字。“就在这里，在我的身边。”用力地握紧对方的手，欲要将痛觉连同存在感一起传达到那颗心中。  
“哪儿都不要去，好吗？”他坚定地看着狱寺迷蒙的双眼，期盼一份回答。如半醒之间的狱寺目光逐渐凝聚，最终抿起浅色的嘴唇，碧眸中泪光莹莹，但难掩笑意。  
“你说什么傻话呢，我就在这里啊。”  
他一愣，怔然数秒，然后兀自傻笑，再带点欺负意味地将狱寺扑倒在软绵绵的草香中。倾斜的视野中，乱糅的绿草是斜摆的画框，星光如絮般飘落在这时间缓止的画中，他看得清狱寺瞳中映射的宇宙的形象，那笑里蕴藏的岁月的磨炼，和想要告诉自己的爱慕的感情。  
啊，他能感觉到什么是「相爱」——那是和他与狱寺分离的那两年断然不同的东西。为了它，他愿意付出任何代价。只要那只手仍在他的手中，能感受到对方的体温，他愿意用一切代价来感谢这个上天赐予他的「相遇」。  
“呐，”身边的狱寺轻念出声。他稍稍回过神，注视着那柔怜的绿眸。  
“以前我和母亲告别的时候，我都会送她到这里。”他有点惊讶，因为这是他第一次听到狱寺主动对他说出童年的事。男子的眼神仿佛梦中一般，笑得孩童般纯粹。  
“明明一年只能见她一次，可是小时候的我却好像感觉到什么那样，很不想和她告别。那种感觉，就好像心脏的一部分被撕开来一样。”狱寺停顿了一下，他听到男子的鼻音哽了哽，但狱寺还是笑着。  
“然后到了后来，偶然我会想起那个时候的事。我哭闹着不让母亲离开，但也只允许送到这里。于是她就陪我坐在草坡上，看着天空上的星河，一个一个地教我分辨星座，告诉我一些有关星星的传说或者故事，直到我再也支持不住睡着了，她看着家族的人把我接走，才慢慢离开。”细述着为数不多的幸福的往事，他从未见过狱寺这样温柔的表情。  
那大概是亲情专属的温柔吧。他安静地想着，听狱寺继续说下去。“现在想来，我觉得有点庆幸。那时候不知道她就是母亲的我，没有对她冷淡真是太好了……至少在这少得可怜的相处时间里，我有让她快乐吧，有稍稍地作为她的儿子而令她感觉地不那么寂寞吧……但我能做的，也只有这样而已。”  
狱寺的话骤然落下，那薄薄的肩膀泛起一阵寒颤。他赶紧将狱寺搂入怀里，柔柔安慰，“我已经说过了，你能为她活下去啊，不是么。”怀里人的颤抖稍微缓了，似在刻忍什么般，轻咬着自己的嘴唇。他无奈地垂了眉头，捧起狱寺的脸颊，在他紧绷的唇上落下细致的轻吻。  
“假如你觉得不安的话，就为了我活下去吧。我们来打赌，绝不要比对方先死，怎样？”  
明明是让人感伤的话题，被他什么一糊弄，忽然就有点变味。他的身上立即就迎来一记随便的锤击，毫无力道地反而有撒娇的趋向。他嘻嘻笑着，将害羞的恋人卷到胸膛中，如狱寺所愿地不强行去看那羞赧的脸。  
死亡，对他们来说好像很远，但又近得仿佛下一秒就可能降临。如白头偕老那类的誓言，我们都不敢妄言，那样的说话毫无重点，随着声带的震荡、空气的传播、鼓膜的接听之后，会在记忆体里面保留多久。本就是跨越了道德伦理，能言是「奇迹」一样的我两。我不敢奢求你的太多，只怕你某天会突然离我而去，留我一个人停在今日的星穹底下。太远，怕你消失；太近，怕你融化。我的爱，是不是只能停留在现在这种不远不近的暧昧位置。  
那个疑惑的答案来临的时刻有点出乎他的所料。他没想过去强求什么，只求顺其自然，总有一天狱寺心里的锁会被他打开。但始料未及的事情就在当夜到来，他两回到住所，他想如往日一样抱着狱寺入睡，但怎知对方一个翻身，将他骑在身下。看着恋人有所觉悟般的神情，忽然间他觉得有些尴尬。他知道狱寺想做什么，说一点都不高兴那是假的，他甚至有点期待接下来要发生的事，但无论怎么想都有所不妥。衬衫被纤细白皙的手指一颗颗地解开纽扣，狱寺看起来并没有多少的畏怕，只一声不吭地如同在做着日常分内的工作一样。叉开的大腿跨坐在他的敏感处，即便什么都没有做，就只需这隔着数层布料传来的柔温，都足以让他神经兴奋了。他真的觉得自己很不男子汉，现在的状况明摆着是你情我愿，只要自己狼性一发，小羔羊一定会心甘情愿地被他吃光舔净的。但他实在不能忽视心里的那份小小嘟哝着的不安，这一点点的害怕瞬间就胜过了欲望，占据了他的理智。  
“隼人。”他捉住对方的手，抬起背脊靠近狱寺的脸，“你不用这样做的。”  
碧眸中掠过一点伤怀，狱寺的手捏成了拳头。“你……不喜欢这样吗？”那样的语气，十足又有否定自己的成分，吓得他急忙否定，连忙把恋人搂得紧紧的。  
“我当然喜欢了！”这样不害羞地肯定道，他立马就感到自己有点恶心，但也没办法，只能豁出去了。“在你不在我身边的两年间，我做过好多好多的幻想。”叙述着那些旧事，即便是十分让人嫌恶的少年青涩的臆想，如今听来是凄切得几乎把情欲覆盖的苦涩味道。“温柔的、残酷的，各种各样的幻想……但那些都只是梦境。我一醒来，就发觉原来你已经走了，发热的身体立即就变得僵冷……”  
“所以不是说了，我就在这里啊。”截断他变得越来越痛苦的话的，是狱寺单纯的回答。  
“还是要这样说呢……”如同顽皮的小童地转动着翡翠一样的眼珠子，灵光一闪般狱寺咧开了软绵的笑意，伸开手臂绕住他的脖子，将自己碎碎的发丝蹭磨在他的脸上。  
“我回来了，棒球笨蛋。你没有什么话要对我说吗？”  
好一阵呆愣之后，他莫名其妙地笑了。明明想要安慰人的是自己，却被反过来安慰了。“啊啊啊~~”他发出无意义的连声，把这只狡猾的猫咪扑倒在床上，看着那嬉笑的眼眸低声说，“欢迎回来，狱寺。”  
——你是我失而复得的宝物。  
曾经远隔了重洋和巨陆而日夜牵挂的身体，如今相隔的就只有两件衬衫如此之薄的距离。你我十七岁时候的影子依然能够在这个经已长成了的身躯中找到，他知道自己的心一直没有变过，而对方也一如既往。这就是男人的自私吧。伸手去解开对方衣衫的那双手正因内心的畏怕而颤栗着，也许是那样的场景太过梦幻，但是又真实得让他以为恍如梦中，当所有的纽扣都被解开的时候，恋人洁白的肌肤呈现眼前，一刹那之间有几张记忆的碎片砸落在脑海中，激荡起一阵酸涩的痛楚。他的呼吸有些急促，只觉得视野弥蒙，他倾倒在恋人的身上，搏动的心脏贴着皮肤，一下一下的心跳都让对方听得清楚。  
“狱寺，告诉我。”他如失去了所有依凭的风中飘叶那般，嗓音里面的动荡叫人担忧，“十七岁的那年，侵犯你的到底是不是我？”  
那一个问题，成为他二年之间痛苦的根源。他一直一直地翻找记忆，可却搜查不到一丝线索。明明可以就这样告诉自己是无辜，但是他的罪恶感却告诉他不能，像是某种直觉那样，让他无法摆脱自己就是犯人的这种内疚。但时间越到了后面，他却为此而逐渐飘飘然起来，假如那样的假设是真的话，假如那纠缠着他的犯罪感是真的话，那么就是说，他曾经触碰过那个他最爱的身体。  
“呐，狱寺，告诉我吧？”他喋喋不休地询问道，语气间不知何时更添加上一种轻浮的意味。就在对方思掂着是否还要维持当初的那个谎言之时，他的手已经来到恋人的腰下，解开皮带，然后将最后一点的遮掩都脱尽。此时的狱寺压根就没有在想他的提问了，而是微愠着清秀的脸庞，责怒地盯着他看。他咧开一个抱歉的笑意，把手伸到狱寺的身后，就在那拥有诱人曲线的臀峰之间抚摸。  
“不告诉我也可以。但是有一件事必须给告诉我，这两年间，这里……没有人碰过吧？”占有欲十足的发话之间，他的指尖顽劣地戳进对方狭窄的入口，引起一声腻人的惊呼。他坏意地啧啧嘴巴，当俯身向吻去那张切着齿的薄唇之际，对方一抬腿，用一个情色的动作把他的距离拉开。  
“狱寺……”  
“我才想问你呢，这两年间找了多少个女人？”  
他考虑着回答，两手捉住对方的脚踝并把它们一把分开在身体两侧，自己则再次压了回去，敏感的地带亦重叠在一起，再次拉近的二人都显得又似按捺不住了。  
“我的心和那里，都只有你一个人哦。”  
“恶心。”  
对方对甜言蜜语毫不招架，他无奈地一笑，低头贴紧狱寺的额头，二人的眼眸距得好近，好像就快透过那相异的瞳色，望得到对方的心跳轨迹一般。  
不相信的话，我就用行动来证明给你看。  
这一声就如同是战斗宣言一样，甜蜜的欲望一触即发。调整着你我的位置，接合的地方相对，他将挺立的分身对准对方因紧张而不住收合的蜜穴，只是稍稍的一个提力，恋人就禁不住呻吟出声，使得他好想就这样长驱直入，全然不理恋人的感受。  
“还是太心急了吧，要不要涂些东西……”然而如今的他已经学会了温柔，不会再像当初一样失去理智地对待最心爱的人了。但是狱寺却摇摇头，含着痛楚和羞涩的表情之中，更有一种急切地想要得到的感觉。  
“前戏什么的，已经做得够长了，不是吗？”狱寺伸长手臂抚去他的脸颊，笑得温柔而迷人。“所以快点进来吧。我已经、等了你两年了……”  
那一刹那盈荡满心间的不是欲情，而是触动。是的，他们已经待过了太长的岁月，而现在只相隔着这寸毫的微距，已经不再需要任何的思虑了。  
他捉起狱寺的小腿，让对方的身体稍稍提起，令相交的部位更为紧贴。就在前方任由他摆布的恋人脸上含着泪，咬着齿羞于让呻吟泻出，他亦明晓自己到底需要怎样，低头去就一下一下带点粗鲁地把自己推进到那个灼热紧逼的地方。  
“隼人。”他喊恋人的名字，将对方颤栗的身躯抱起，拥在自己的大腿之上。你我相连的地方滚烫地叠加了两个人的体温，即使还未动作起来就已经让人羞赧不已。怀间的恋人眼角中含着几滴泪光。他柔笑着为对方擦去泪水，然后低头亲吻去那咬得嫩红的唇瓣。  
赤诚相见的二人，叠合的地带，和交织的舌尖。这一切对你我来说都来得太过奢侈。  
“痛吗，隼人？”柔柔问着的时候，他已经开始了上下的律动。恋人的身体在怀中一颤一颤，吟声接连不断，眼中仍是泛着些许泪光。  
“痛……嗯……”  
狱寺用娇媚的声音坦白而道，他无奈地一笑，更是加大了力道。  
“啊—！山本……慢点……呜嗯……”  
“隼人，我爱你……”  
他用力地吮咬去恋人的嘴唇，一遍又一遍地用自己身体的一部分去填满对方缺失了的地方。是的，或许他为对方带来的正正就是痛苦，但如果对方寄望的就是那样的他的话，那他便会毫不犹豫地将自己奉献出去。  
无数遍的交合都仿佛填补不了那两年错失了的时光。每一次的冲抽都让他觉得更想完全占有对方。他遍遍呼喊对方的名字，让恋人对自己激烈的呻吟和哭泣，直到欲望喷薄而出，这一切仍是丝毫都没有缓解。  
面对瘫软的狱寺，他笑着说出再来一次的请求。无论对方怎样拒绝，他一样是会遵照自己的意思干下去，因为他明白，对方一定不会真正地拒绝自己。  
这夜还很漫长。以后与狱寺在一起的日子也很漫长。  
他还有无数个机会，去填满，然后占有那一个人。

第二日早晨的时候他找到阿纲，腼腆地笑着说要帮狱寺请假。首领的动作停顿了两秒钟，然后了然地笑了出来。  
“终于成功了？”  
“呃……嗯。”  
他有点诧于阿纲的发问，然后考虑了一会，终于还是鼓起勇气问出来。  
“阿纲，其实你是从什么时候开始知道的？”  
首领的眼睛望了望窗外，唇边的笑意变得轻柔。  
“ 大概在很久以前……就发觉了吧？”  
他沉默了。阿纲对他的恋情来说完全就是一个外人，而身处其中的自己却是最迟发现的那一个。  
“对不起……”无由来的道歉。也许是他再也想不到其他的说话了，就只有一句抱歉，才能够表达他愧疚的心情。  
“你不需要道歉的，山本。”阿纲这样说着，然后从座位上站了起来，走到他的身前。  
“因为你是被爱的那个人啊。”  
“被爱的人……？”他迟钝地重复阿纲的话，心中开始了微妙的动荡。  
“嗯。我从以前就一直看着狱寺君和你。我是这样想的。你不渴求爱，可是却被众人爱着。而狱寺君是渴求着爱，但是却没有人去爱他。所以……哈哈我到底在说些什么啊？”阿纲搔搔自己的头发，可随即表情又再次变得认真起来。  
“你们就是互补的两个人，所以假如是山本你的话，就一定能填补狱寺君心里缺少的那部分了吧？”  
他开始明白那种油然的触动到底来自何方。身为被爱之人的那段时日经已无法挽回，现在的他只能够用尽自己的一切去尝试如何爱一个人。  
假如说他拥有的是爱的话，那么他所缺失的便是如何去爱。  
当他握紧拳头，再次挺起胸膛的时候，心中已经没有任何的畏怕。  
“我一定会让他幸福的。”  
简单的话语所含有的坚定和觉悟都必须要经受岁月的洗礼。日后的路会怎样他不知道，他只知道对方仍在某个地方，被孤独和伤痛所困锁。  
他将会把对方救出生天。  
他向自己这样发誓。  
最老套亦是最深情的告白，让首领再一次汗颜。阿纲忽然回想到两年前，那一个暗恋的少年亦是这样对着自己向他人告白了吧？看着表情无比坚定的山本，阿纲不禁微笑而出。  
果然这就叫做风水轮流转吗？如果这是狱寺君计划之内的话，那么山本这一段恋情，将会是非常辛苦的吧？  
但是无论如何都，好像有点让人嫉妒啊~  
首领看去意大利那明朗蔚蓝的天空，笑意中带着期盼的温柔和祈祷的诚恳。  
这个夏天，真希望能长一点啊。

 

 

 

No More Friends  
下

时间是约摸半年之后，正值意大利温暖的秋季。但地中海沿岸的树木都为常绿树木，喧闹的城市依然被恬静的森林包绕，低温一点一点地摄入每个角落，潜入人的心中。街头巷尾的黑手党一如既往如夜行动物般暗自活跃，无顾这寒冷的预兆，依旧追逐着名利与权欲。  
这就是此处的白昼和黑夜。他曾以为自己能洁身自爱，即使挥刀落剑，也不会被这片黑暗侵蚀。当双手爬上狰狞的血液，人体内部灼热的温度牵动出跳跃的脉搏，满目的红艳，血红的色在淌动——  
他真的太天真了。他本以为就算背负起彭格列的名字，也能够不舍弃他二十年来的本质。  
啊……啊……  
心中回响的是鬼魅狂妄的呼喊。他的血脉在激烈搏动，他听得见自己灵魂的哭声，看到无数幅鲜明的回忆。  
父亲。  
那一个身上淌着与我相同血液，与我有着相似容貌，养育我成人的人。  
“爸爸……”  
身边的人发出惊悚的尖叫，他的世界传出了碎裂的声音。  
“爸爸……”  
他的心跳如那片没有生命的血泊那样停顿安宁。一刹那，他感觉不到任何感觉。千万张图画如黑白的无声电影一样在脑海中以音速回放，最后停在一张熟悉的，带点皱纹的笑颜上。  
父亲。  
所有的声音汇集成最嚣狂的心跳爆炸。  
彭格列基地传出震耳欲聋的哀嚎声。蔚蓝的天空不知被何处的灰云占领，炎热干燥的夏季过后，这里即将迎来温润多雨的寒冬。绵密的雨水会一直落着，到处都将会是凝重的空气和压抑的寒温。鲜花将会凋谢，阳光会被遮埋，街道的色彩会被冲刷成单调的灰度。  
那是会扼杀一切的严冬。

在岚守办公室工作的时候，他感到外面似乎有什么骚动一般，从房门的缝隙中递来一种让人厌恶的急迫感。有点近于强迫似的，他皱紧了两道银眉之间的深痕，放下手上的钢笔。刚移开办公椅起身往前行了两步，办公室的门就被人一点也不斯文地用类似撞击的方式打开，发出沉重的低响。一眼过去边看清楚了来者，他生气地喊“你这家伙怎么了——”，话音还未落尽嘴巴就被男人嘴唇堵住，然后腰肢围上两条坚实的手臂，他的身体被重量压出倾斜的角度，然后重重地跌入柔软的沙发中。狱寺觉得有点奇怪。虽然那男人经常这样毫无预兆地狼扑过来，但这一次抱紧自己的体温有种陌生的错觉。说冷也不是，说热也不是，男人的体温因为颤栗的动作而不断跳动，抱住他的力度令他痛得呲牙。  
“喂山本，你到底怎么了？”这次问话的语气要来得温柔许多，他小心地抱去对方的背脊，却被毫无预兆地压入沙发中，身上的男人开始用近似撕裂的动作来脱他的西装，任他怎么呼喊对方的名字，男人就像是聋了一样将他的声音置若罔闻，朝上看去的视线也因挣扎的动作而晃动，令他看不清山本埋在阴暗中的神色。  
“山本……山本……！！”失去一切理智的男人如野兽那样扒开他的衬衫，那里露出的是雪白色的肌肤和略嫌凸出的锁骨，他没有思掂过任何后果地咬上去，牙齿在狱寺上方张开幽深的洞穴，再用力地咬上去，好像要吃掉狱寺的样子地，将对方深深地咬入口腔，吞到食道，然后用身体的每一个细胞来记忆对方的味道。无力反抗的猎物发出细弱的悲鸣声，纤长的十指抓得他背上发疼，如同要给予他同等的伤痕一样，使劲地抓出深痕——  
一丝一毫的色情欲意都没有。即便二人互相撕啃、相拥，从对方的伤口中弥漫出来的，只有看不见的悲恸意味。山本松开了自己的牙齿，慢慢地将恋人拥得很紧很紧，不让他呼吸一样地，希望能连同自己抽泣的哭声也一起锢至窒息。那块白皙的皮肤上，开始流淌出湿润的光泽。  
他拼命抑制着恸哭的冲动，压抑得连身体也发出阵阵的痉挛，只能靠将痛觉分担到狱寺的身上来抑止令他无法忍受的动作。就连为什么不能哭泣的原因都无法知晓，明明就是即使大声哭闹都能够被原谅的痛苦，但他却强逼自己忍耐下来，却又希望能有人安慰他。那样的奸狡驱使他来到了这里，选择了向狱寺撒娇。  
可狱寺一点都不知道发生了什么事。身上的男子只一味地刻忍着泪意，虽然泪水早已决堤而出，身体也被巨大的伤痛而变得颤抖不安，现在能做的事他知道只有一件，便是让眼泪尽情地流出来。他什么都不需要做，只需要任对方摆布，凌辱也好撕咬也好，他都早有觉悟了。  
“哭出来吧，武。我在这里，在你的身边啊…”  
他展开手臂，搂住对方如同孩童一样绒绒的脑袋。那句话就好像拥有魔法一样，解开了所有的禁咒，二十岁的男人就像个孩子一样大哭起来，眼泪如潮水般湿润了他的衣裳、皮肤，渗入到心脏的深处。他听到山本喊着“爸爸”——那个在他的回忆中开朗慈爱的父亲。他好似明白了些什么，静静地搂紧了那个痛苦的孩子。  
有些东西一旦失去了，就再也无法挽回。那样的经历，他也曾经试过。但那一瞬间迎击而来的澎湃，便是他无法想象的。他所历过的，是一种悠长的，如同慢性中毒一样的厄难意识。一旦醒觉，他才发觉，原来自己在悲剧中饰演了一个带着笑脸面具的角色，而面具下的他，早已经哭得忘了笑的方法。  
他打从心底希望这样的悲伤，山本不会经历。  
属于那个人的，只会是最真实的笑颜和最单纯的幸福。  
他是这样希望的，他如此告诉自己，他是这样希望的……  
但为什么，会变成这样的境地。  
***  
夜深，地点转移到狱寺的睡房里。室外的冷风一直在叫嚣，从通风口中传来鬼哭一般的戾响。室内是温暖的，染着柔和昏黄色灯光的。他让山本睡在他的床上，并为对方盖上厚厚的棉被，希望能减少一些伤痛带来的寒冷。高大的男人躺在自己的床上，蜷缩着身子，只在奶白色的被褥中露出个头来，脸上亦是挂满了泪痕，仍然没有释怀的迹象。只是因为哭得累了，才能睡下的吧。他心中这样想到，伸手去轻抚山本那红肿的眼眶，碰到那些与体温明显区别开来的热泪，只觉得那是一种他无法体会到的事物。那种眼泪，对他而言非常遥远。他收回手指，凝视去滑落在指腹的透明液体，脸上淡淡地画着未明的忧伤。  
丧父之痛什么的，我还会感受到么。  
带着这样的疑惑，他从床边站起，到书桌旁坐下。从抽屉中翻出笔记本电脑，把它放到桌面上，按下开机键，荧幕发出冷冷的蓝光，照亮了他疲倦的眼睛。点击鼠标，输入密码，连接网络。屏幕显示登录彭格列日本基地平台成功的字样，他消息的指尖便开始利索地敲击键盘，机械错落有致的声音飘荡在安静的房里，他转动眼珠瞥去床的那边，确认男人不会被打字声吵醒。资料传送的速度很快，当他安心转头来时，已达到100%。双击，打开。左手的食指旋动滚轮，一张张图片与文字的影响照映在碧绿的眼中。  
现场的照片、新闻报道、家族人员私下调查的情报。他开始冷静地整理整件事的来龙去脉。约摸一周之前，并盛市商店街竹寿司店主山本刚怀疑遭遇凶杀。周围的居民表示听到一阵吵闹声，但很快就安静了，所以无目击证人。案发后竹寿司店内留有大滩血迹，并有猛烈的打斗迹象，财物没有丢失，只有店主山本刚一人失踪，至今仍未发现行踪。根据DNA检查显示，血迹的确是山本刚留下的。然后，一周后的今天，身处意大利的山本刚的儿子山本武收到一个包裹。里面装有的是一只被砍断的右手，还有一份被血液染红的并盛报纸。报纸上报告的正是一周前发生的凶杀案。  
浏览着那些残忍的照片，他不得不再次转头去确认山本已经睡着。心脏在嘭咚嘭咚地跳着，他明明没有做过亏心事，但就是觉得有种无法抑制的害怕悠然心生。是降温了吗，他记得昨天的天气预告说今天将会大幅度降温的。将所有的资料都加密上锁之后，他将笔记本合上，然后走到衣柜前打算寻一件较厚的大衣穿起来。  
“……”床的那边忽然发出细碎的声响。他的神经一绷，完全顾不得加衣，而是立即赶到山本的身旁。男人醒了，正微睁着发红的眼睛默默地看他。他亦不知道是不是该回应些什么话，迟疑中只望着男人细长的眼缝，逐渐陷入了奇怪的静默之中。  
“隼人。”男人柔声喊出他的名字，嗓音听起来非常虚弱。  
“…怎么了？”许久的沉默之后，他才迟缓地做出一声反应。眼前的男人朝他疲弱地笑，样子看上去像是重病在身一样。“谢谢你，能陪在我的身边。”  
那一刻他无法反应过来。那一个迷蒙、悲伤，而又带着感激的笑靥，那一把沙哑、细弱，却充满了爱恋的声音。他听得见自己心脏跳跃的节奏，感觉到面上升起的滚烫。即便对现在这个情境来说这是十分无礼甚至是玷污一样的行径，但他真的在这个恋人痛失亲父的时刻，深深地感受到自己是如此地爱恋着那个男人。  
他对自己的依赖，对自己的倾诉和撒娇，伤害抑或是宠爱，都让自己觉得好荣幸。  
那就是罪孽吧。他这样暗示自己。利用对方的痛苦来塑造自己的幸福感，让对方永远都离不开自己。他对这样的自己感到恶心。假如把那种感觉告诉对方的话，想必会被唾弃吧？所以，让这个自私的自己一辈子都隐匿下去好了。  
他露出淡淡的柔笑，掀起一边的被褥，藏入恋人的怀里。  
“晚安，武。”  
室内的灯光熄灭，所有的声音潜入幽深的夜海中。只有外边的风还在狂啸，把这在意大利的日子吹得越来越冷。冬天快要来临了，而那连绵的冷雨也快要降临了。他们抱紧对方，准备迎接这漫长的雨季。

在等待检查山本收到的包裹中的手是否属于他的父亲的那几天中，那个男人出奇地安静。即便狱寺已经尽可能抽出更多的时间陪在他的身边，也再也不见他流泪了。虽然的确未能证实父亲的生死，即便那只手是他的父亲的，也无法证明他失去父亲的这个噩耗。但他也实在是显得太过镇定了，仿佛那天夜里哭喊得震天的人不是他一样，变化如此之大，叫狱寺觉得有点心惊。他害怕山本会崩溃。会在平静的每个日夜更替中，悄然无声地失去了心智。他很怕很怕，即使他知道自己应该相信对方，但心中凸起的那个担忧始终无法抚平。  
而这夜，他必须出门一趟。旋动门把的同时，肩上传来一阵暖意。他回首看去，比他高出半个头的男人正站在他身后，为他披上一件厚大衣。  
“最近天冷，要小心保暖。”是山本低沉的嗓音，柔柔地响在耳畔。他捉紧了肩上的衣服，无由来地感到一种无法抗拒的恐惧。是对方笑得太过甜蜜，抑或是自己太过多心，那种感觉就仿佛在悄悄地告知他一个未来那样，无时无刻不缠绕在身旁。  
——我会失去他。  
也许是对方看到他在发抖，下一秒钟，他就被山本的双臂搂入怀中，“别怕，隼人。我就在你的身边啊。”  
那句重复了多少次的，胜过任何承诺的语言。他的心跳因此也规律了一些，刚抬头想说出告别的话，上仰的嘴唇就被人率先夺走，他的瞳孔瞬间放大，心脏再一次噗通蹦跳。  
“要早点回来，我在这里等你。”  
“…………啊。”胡乱地回答了一句之后，他匆忙将衣服穿好，然后夺门而去。被留下的男人脸上温暖的笑靥渐渐消失，亲吻过恋人的嘴唇也因思绪的混乱而逐渐失去血色。男人咬紧自己的牙关，手臂上的肌肉开始收紧，最后一个巨力的锤击将浑身的戾气全数爆发在墙壁上，发出沉重的低音。  
外面的风很大。疾走着的狱寺理不得被风吹乱的头发，只一味用力地呼吸着寒冷的半潮湿空气，想以此降低身体暴动的燥热。但愈加急速的行进只会让呼吸更为急速，很快他就有些喘不过起来，只得慢慢缓下脚步，就连路线也没能确保走对，就这样走了好一段时间。沾满了水汽的树林迷漫着幽袅的彩光。那些彩色的光线是从城里开始，由无数片好像镜面一样光亮的叶子不断折射过来，最后形成这样犹若妖精森林一样的梦幻景象。他缓过了呼吸，收拾了心绪望清眼前的路，再把手插入衣兜中，低头一声不吭地继续走。  
本来为自己心爱的人而感到心跳红热是在正常不过的东西。可这一次，他却感到自己的身上有着罪恶感。是因为对方在可能失去最亲的亲人之下对自己更加的温柔，所以才让他施施然了，甚至觉得那个悲剧于自己而言具有某种积极性的影响吗？无论怎样，他知道他的这种快乐，是扎根在最爱之人的痛苦之上的。  
好脏。这样的感情，一点都不纯洁。  
他在心中断然否定道。但即便这样，他深知自己无法舍弃这种污秽的情感，更是将它当成是生命的依赖一样苟且存活着。  
寒风夹带着更多的水汽将他的脸颊沾湿，他呼出一口气，气体马上凝结成白色的水雾打在他的皮肤上。好像下雨了。前方的道路被蒙上一层浅白色的水纱，但已经不要紧了，马上就能冲出这片森林，来到那个回忆中的地方。  
淅淅沥沥的雨声碎在了每一个角落。在那片乌黑的夜空底下，熟悉的老者撑着一把黑色的雨伞站在在青翠欲滴的草坡上，静静候他到来。他缓了口气，上前数步，以便老者能够发现他。果然，阴影下穿着深色长衣的老人缓缓转过身来，当看见他时，老者灰茫的眼神中闪动起欣悦的微光。  
或许，这便是他每一次都会来到这里的原因。  
“少爷，您来了。”无论听过多少遍，依然是同记忆中一样苍老慈蔼的声音。意大利语有种莫名浪漫与感性的味道，那种沉积在岁月里日益闪烁的味道，让他难以割舍。雨水打在他的大衣上，开始漫入他的身体，但他并不介意，也不急着要结束这场对话。  
“雨伞…给你。”老者说着，颤悠地从身体的侧面拿出一把同样的黑色的伞，笑着递给他。他呆了一下，然后迟疑着，最后有点不好意思地接过了。  
“听说少爷的恋人发生了一些事，他没事吧？”一上来，第一个提及的竟然是这个事。他错愕地瞪大了双眼，但没能在雨伞的遮挡下看清楚老者说话时候的表情。方才稍微好起来的心情又一下子跌落了下去，他冷冷回答， “别说多余的话，这次又要说什么？”  
“那件事，您考虑得怎样了？”老者也就开门见山地说了。  
“我不是已经说过很多遍了吗！我不会去见他，也不会继承家族！！”他有点不耐烦地大声说道。或者是天雨的缘故，即便他放大了嗓音，声音还是没有传到几米就被密密麻麻的细雨打散，听起来非常无力。  
那边的老人看起来对这个答案非常失望，“多少年了…您为什么还要被那件事拘束呢？”  
“……那是因为她是我妈妈！！”他即刻就暴跳如雷地答道。会被家族的人用「那件事」来称呼的，便足以证明母亲的死对于他们来说是一件微如尘埃的事。或许死亡对他们来说已经司空见惯，但那个女人的死对他而言，却是天大的事。他无法忍受自己的母亲被人这样看待。“因为她是把我降生到这个世界的人！！你们别想把所有责任都怪到她身上，那样你们就觉得自己没有任何过错了吗？！”  
冷漠——他所得知的自己的家族，就只有这一个代名词。无论是对母亲而言，抑或是对他而言。  
“您母亲她……”老者明显对有关他母亲的事情持着尴尬的态度，“老爷他已经尽全力想要挽回了，但——”声音消散在怎样的一个未知的残酷事实中，老者抬起头，双目含满了辛酸。“请您去见老爷一面吧。一面也好，他有话想亲自对您说。”  
就是这样回避的方式，让他每次都无法忍耐，都只能以争吵结束。他握住双拳，忍住身体内爆发的仇恨。“为什么他不来见我？为什么一定要我去见他？！”雨声嘀嘀嗒嗒响着，他的声音浸满了曾经的期盼，还有最终的绝望。“从我八岁那年起，他有在意过我的事情吗，他有尽过父亲的职责吗？！当时觉得我是个麻烦，离家出走就刚好了，是吧？！现在我声名显赫了，就想我回去了，想我继承他的那个烂摊子了，是吧？！”  
“少爷——”  
“你回去，告诉那个男人，他就是个恶魔！我是绝对不会如他所愿的！！”  
“请您不要再任性了！！！”  
绵密的冷雨之下，他愤怒的话被老者用更加凌厉的气势压倒。他吓了一跳，看去老人的时候，发觉那个衰弱的身体正因为激动而发抖着，那张布满褶皱的脸上有着他所不知的一种坚定信念。  
“那位大人经历什么您根本不知道！所以请您不要轻易地否定他！！更重要的是……”老者望去他碧色的双眼，用力地说出言灵一般的语句，“他是您的父亲，永远都是！您的身上流着他的血，他是恶魔的话，您也是恶魔！！”  
刹那间，他的世界消失了所有雨水的声音，唯有老者的话在剧烈回荡。他感觉到心脏的跳动，血液的流淌，每个细胞的呼吸，他的身体里每一个刻记的痕迹，都是那个男人留给他的，就如同老者所说的那样，他永远都无法摆脱这份被继承的罪孽。  
“……”他感到自己无话可说，感到非常可笑。原来自己憎恨了多年的罪孽，就存在于自己的身上。反复寻找的答案，原来早就从诞生的那一刻时，被烙印在相同的遗传基因之中。他狠狠地抓住自己的手心，努力想要挖出一个能够掩盖自己丑陋嘴脸的面具，但始终还是无能，在过去的面前，他显得这样的无助与渺小，就这样轻易地就被打败。  
“已经很晚了，请您早点休息吧。希望下次再和你相见时，您能够回心转意。”不知经过了多久，老者告别的话已经匿迹在朦胧细雨中。他独自一个站立在雨下，黑伞之上敲击着叮咚的琴声，寒冷慢慢剥去他微弱的体温。  
抬头看去的黑夜中，找不到一颗星星的痕迹。雨水落在他冰冷的脸上，落入他冰冷的眼里，然后汇成河流，渗入到他的身体。那是连灵魂都能感受到的寒意，一种温柔的、煎熬、彻骨的寒意。  
他睁开双眼，张开嘴巴，看见的是谁，喊着的谁的名字。  
“山本……”  
假如连我也不知道自己在哪的话，你还能够找到我，陪在我的身边吗？  
这场雨如同一个巨大的迷宫一样，将他和另一个人迷惑至最安静的深渊。

只亮着一盏壁灯的室内，寂静阻隔了室外淅沥的雨声。通风口呼呼灌入的风中携带着越来越多的水分，增加着室内湿度的同时，也一点点地将温暖淡去。坐在床沿的男人并未添衣，但也似乎没有保暖的需要了，因为他的寒冷是发自心中，从深处扩散到全身的颤栗与恐惧让他极度不安。在再一次确认信的内容之后，他用力地把手中的纸张捏成了团。  
那是一封数日之前，亦就是在他收到邮件之后的不久，他在自己房间发现的信。雨守的房间薄薄地蒙着一层尘埃，他这次回来只是想收拾点东西，然后一眼变发现了那躺在桌面上的雪白信封。他奇怪地拿起来看，信封上用意大利语写着「致山本武先生」。信的内容也全是由意语书写，当第一遍阅读之后，他几乎无法相信信中所阐述的事项，脑内飞腾着的语法知识从未如现在一般迅速地排整分析过，他再次读取这异国语言所要表述的信息，最终得出的结果依如起始。  
为什么会这样。他对着空无一人的房间质问道，就如同现在一般。  
「对您的父亲做出这样的事，我们非常抱歉。但请您安心，您的父亲仍然在世。我们想要您做的事很简单，只要你去到指定的地方，为我们杀死一个人，我们就能确保您父亲的安全。并不需要感觉到罪孽，因为我们想要你杀死的那个人，是个罪孽深重的恶魔。而且那个恶魔也已经快将命不久矣，您的刀，便会成为送他堕入地狱的神圣使者。请您不要犹疑，您的亲人才是最重要的，而那个恶魔也已经众叛亲离了，就算您不想杀死他，也会有更多的人想用比你残忍数百倍的手法取他性命。我们相信你是仁慈的，所以请你选择这个两全其美的抉择，保护您的父亲，同时也释放那个恶魔。不久之后我们将会派人告知您更详细的信息，这段时间里，请您慢慢考虑。」  
谦逊的、如同述着神的旨意那样的美丽语言，在他眼里看来就像是恶魔的诱惑一样。他深知自己必须拒绝，深知自己不能为了私欲而夺去别人的生命，但脑力反彻的那个猩红的画面驱使他人性中的某个暗黑部分猛烈膨胀，  
如果那是个将死之人，而他的死能换回父亲的生命，那么我这样做也是情有可原吧？  
他这样暗示自己，拼命地告知自己，强调自己灵魂的清白，提醒亲情的重要，但即便如此，黑暗中仍有一双眼睛在注视他，看穿他虚伪的躯壳，到达那挣扎在黑与白边缘的灵魂。  
“隼人……”为何在这个境地他会唤出那个名字，连他也不知道。好像那个名字拥有令他镇静下来的魔力一样，当他想到那个人的时候，他便能看清楚自己身处之地。如同释然了般，他不再困惑，双眼再次睁开来时，已变得幽黑如夜。  
他记起自己在日本作出的誓言，为了那个人，他愿意堕入这无法预知的黑夜。而现在便是一个考验，他的刀将为他作出血的洗礼。即使会变得污秽，再也不能回到过去，这就是他为了狱寺而选择的道路。而今他将正式踏上这条，由复仇和鲜血铺砌的夜路。他唯一能够奢求的，就只有一个人。  
只要那个人在他身边的话，他将无所畏惧。  
他将披荆斩棘，去到对方的身边。即使途中需要迈过多少具尸首，沾上多少鲜血，只要对方仍在这雨中彷徨着，他就会义无反顾地背负起恶魔之名。  
雨守大人的父亲遭遇不幸——这样的小道消息很快就传遍了整个彭格列内部。没人有够胆在雨守的面前提及这件事，更加不敢在岚守大人的面前提起。起初因为左右手那庞大的严肃气场让大家都背上发抖，但很快身为当事者的雨守大人倒是先是释怀了那般，在偶尔的工作交谈中，竟会露出些许笑容。即使那笑容非常落寞，但总比数日前临近崩溃的表情要好出许多。于是大家都以为山本大人非常坚强，已经开始慢慢接受这个事实，并一定能冷静对待之后发生的事。对于雨守的敬佩之情在家族的各处悄然升起，即便首领并未曾正式他作为雨守的资格，但看来也已成定数。私下讨论中所提及的“雨守大人”，定是以嘉赏的语气指向山本武的身上。  
与几个聚头低声细语的人擦肩而过，他再一次听到一些令他莫名不悦的语句。银色碎发的男人停住了他纤长的腿，侧身四十五度角，瑰丽如玉的眸子凛凛地看着那群人，但并不做声。很快，那边的小群体就感受到一股冷冽的寒光直逼过来，颤悠地转头看去时，当即就吓破了胆，急忙连声求饶。  
“岚守大人，我们……”  
“住口。”寒声打断他们的话，那张冷艳的容颜看起来如一只发出警告的豹子一样，“回去做自己的事！”  
“……是！！”  
厉声命令下，群人当即作鸟兽散。四周有几个恰好路过的，见此状更是不敢发声，都深深地鞠躬去，然后逃之夭夭。他也没心情再去留难什么，只捉紧了手上的文件，感到非常恼火。倘若是少年时候的他，恐怕早已气炸了然后扔出炸弹来了吧。徐徐赶路着，他无聊地回忆着旧日的某些事情。听到那些人一口一口地喊着雨守大人如何如何，他有种奇妙的滋味。是暗喜这个称号会令山本更容易留在意大利，还是担心那个人已经忘记了他向自己提出的那个承诺。是的，现在被大家称誉的那个人的去留决定权，正是被那个人授权到自己的手上。虽然他一直很忌讳地回避着那个问题，每一次山本的追问，他都会含糊地混过去。但于他而言，这种暧昧纷繁的关系，刚好就让他觉得自己能够稍微凌驾在这份恋情之上。没错，他是抱着那样的期望。希望山本会抛开一切外界的肯定，只一味追求着他的一句认可；希望山本会执着于知道那个答案，而永远地需求着他；希望山本能变得更加狂妄，最后能再也不顾所有，固执地留在身边。是的，他奢望着对方的全部主动，自己完全不想作出任何让步。或许这样看来自私的是他本身，但他并不会觉得不妥，因为他觉得自己付出过的太多了，就算是自私一点，也能够原谅。  
因为他明白。除了那个人之外，他根本就一无所有。他只能这样用狡猾的手段来死死捉住这段恋情，为自己铺好一条风险最低的后路。  
恶魔。他回想起那夜老者为他加下的定义。也许这是真的也说不定。  
他的身上留着他最痛恨的那个恶魔的血液，即使再怎么挣扎，也无法逃离某些命中注定的厄难。  
伴着这样忐忑的心态，他的步伐加快。现在他正要去拿那只断手的DNA报告，他在心中默默祈祷着，然后在下一个转角处消去了身影。

时值午后的硬叶林中，某间荒废了的小小平房里正传出一把低沉的男声，那声音正以不太标准的意语在朗诵着一些言情述爱的句子。明明应显得浪漫迷人的语言，却在男人毫无起伏的语调下弄得平淡干涩。好一阵过后，那声音才停歇下来，然后传出更为适合感觉的日语。  
“真的很难啊…”山本搔搔脑袋，将手中的《情书选录》合上，随意放到桌面上。二十几平米的房子中排列着几张桌椅，最前方是一个古旧的讲台，勉强能从墙壁上的黑板认出这曾是一间教室。他正坐在最靠讲台的一个座位上，周围散落了许多写满了翻译句子的纸张。前些天的风雨之后，更是把这些练习纸弄得满屋都是，发黄的纸张上只有两个人的笔迹。  
歪斜的笔迹是他的，而在上面用力写上怒意十足的批语的隽秀字迹，是狱寺的。他伸了一个大大的懒腰，瞄到着乱七八糟的教室，并没有一点想要收拾的意思。不错，他只是喜欢在这里学习意语，喜欢坐在这个座位上，想着那个会戴上眼镜，严厉地敲他脑袋的人。特别是这几天，心里一紊乱，他就来到这里，翻开几本意语原著，刻意挑些情情爱爱的话来大声朗读，然后反复誊写，译成日语，最后又随地乱丢。提高意语水平什么的，其实压根就不是他所在意的。只是在这里，内心就能很快地平静下来，还能心无旁骛地想着如何向狱寺表述爱意，这是他所不会厌倦的。可自之前狱寺来过这里一次之后，就再也没来过了。也许是对他的笨拙和不用功感到失望吧。所以他希望能在这里安静地学习，终有一天能够给狱寺一个甜蜜的惊喜。微笑着想着这些，对近日的他来说真的是难得的时光。此处成为了逃避的场所，「狱寺」成为了他逃避的借口。  
因为等待，实在是太难熬了。唇边的笑意逐渐抹去，他从裤袋中掏出那张皱巴的信纸，想看但又实在不敢看。写信的人到底是谁他并不介意，又或者更加深入地说，现在的他对伤害父亲的人没有一点仇恨的意思。现在最让他揪心的是父亲的状况，那些人到底会何时联系他，假如他真的做到了他们的要求的话，他们是不是会兑现承诺。  
望去那些残破的玻璃窗之外，他的眼中已经没有任何疑惑。  
被重重深林遮挡的灰色天空即将迎来隐晦的落日，然后迎接黑夜的侵袭。冬季的步伐是湿润的，一步一步地浸湿这片土地。离开平房的他正锁着门，寒意趁机钻入他的体内，让他打了个寒颤。  
他遥望那细密缝隙之中的破碎天空，不知在思考什么。许久之后，他才擦擦了手，然后慢慢循着小路，离开这片密林。  
这将会是他所要经历的第一个意大利湿冷的严冬。

即使走在这平日里头最能让他放松心情的熙攘街道上，他发觉他的心脏依然是无法发出一点有节奏的旋律。时值黄昏最为热闹的时分，街道两旁议价声不断，来往行人高调畅谈，就独有他一个人区分出来，步伐停滞地欲前又止。疲倦地望了一眼远方沉淀在薄云之中的夕阳，天空中倾倒着散乱的灰黑与浅红色彩，怕是再不回去的话，大雨将会降下来了。他使劲地甩了甩头，要自己振作起来，然后用力地迈开脚步。  
街道上，一个又一个生命的过客与自己擦身而过。他低着头，不去望四周的任何风景和人面，企图把自己与世界隔绝开来。可那样的愿望，就在下一秒被打破。  
与无数个在意大利生存着的小市民无甚区别的一道深色在擦肩而过的两秒后停下，深影转过身来，传出一把陌生的声音。  
“请问——”  
美丽而浪漫的意语。他止住了脚步，忽然似找到了停留在此的理由。  
“是隼人少爷吗？”  
会如此称呼他的，他已经大概能猜到是什么人了。即便对那个家族的首领怀有恨意，他对那些家族成员还是一视同仁的。在人流的缓溪中，相貌与气质都脱尘出众的男子旋过身去，然后就在下一刻，深影中那双阴沉的眼睛中闪现出重逢的光芒。  
“你是……”  
“很多年前，我在欧罗戈利奥家族做事。”以深色衣帽将自身完全隐盖住的人感慨地说。狱寺明白，只要曾经与黑暗有过一丝联系，就再也不可能与之完全脱清关系，一辈子都只能这样背负着恶名或仇恨，隐姓埋名地活下去。“所以对您有点印象。那个时候您只是个小孩子，可即使长大成人，您还是非常突出的一个人啊。”  
不错，他所继承的，就是汇集光芒与黑暗的特征，让他永远在人群中如宝石般生辉。  
“……谢谢。”但那样的嘉赏，并不能让他感到高兴。“你现在还在欧罗戈利奥吗？”未经思考地就吐出这句话，说完全不在意旧日家族那是骗人的，他对这片灵魂扎根的土地有着深厚的眷恋，每一件散发着意式风味的事物都能让他怀愐至深。  
“已经不在了。因为受了伤，不能再为家族做出什么事来，所以就退出了家族。”  
“那……也不错。”他听得出男人的声音中含着一丝的可惜，大概是对同伴的愧疚吧。  
“听说您现在是彭格列家族的岚守，对吗？”  
“……啊。”忽然转变的话锋让他没能及时反应过来。他是明晓的，意大利黑圈中对他的传言。他引以为豪的「左右手」之名上，背负着的是背叛的罪名。暗地里，有人唾骂他贪慕名利，指责他弃本忘根，这些年来，他都承受下来了。但现在，只是被偶遇的旧家族同僚随意问起，他心中的不安就轻易地复燃。  
“并不是要质疑您的抉择。”仿佛看出了狱寺的困扰，男人说出自己的看法，“而我也没有资格去质疑，假如这是您所愿的话，请务必坚持下去。请您……不要再抛弃一个家族了。”  
男人的声音被各种各样的吵杂声覆盖，能达到狱寺心中的或许只残留下极细微的音量。但那一点点的声音，却在他的心中翻起了巨大的波涛，让他无处可逃。  
“当时的您，是绝对不可能意识到您对家族来说是多么重要的存在。而且现在的您亦再也不姓欧罗戈利奥了，已经有太多的事情无法挽回了。我只希望，您能够去见我们那个可怜的首领一面。”  
明明是这样辛酸的苦语，末处那熟悉的请求却让他提起警惕来。  
“你不是已经退出家族了吗，怎么还会知道这些事？”  
“只要稍微想一下都能猜到。”男人含着苦笑说，“首领他是个父亲。从您离开家族的那天起，谁都能看得出他的孤独。碧杨琦小姐和她的母亲一样，都是对首领和家族没有任何眷恋的人。首领他爱的，由始至终都只有您母亲和隼人少爷您。而现在，您已经离开了那么多年，年老的首领一定非常想再见自己的儿子一面，这是很简单的人之常情啊。”  
“……”一下子他亦找不到能够反驳的空隙，顿时落入了沉默。那人似能窥见他的心思一般，马上就把话接上。  
“您似乎仍然非常在意您母亲的死因吧。”  
那句话直逼他心中最痛的地方。那双简直如旧日之人一样的碧绿眼眸紧逼着对方，要对方继续说来。但对方没有丝毫的急切，依然淡静地道开，“即使会冒犯到您，但我还是不得不讲。”  
深影之中的阴暗瞳光没有任何畏惧，如述着最正义的天谴一般，“您母亲的死，从很多方面来说都是对欧罗戈利奥的好事。”  
“你——！！”犹如自己最崇高的信仰被玷污一样，他发出罪不可赦的吼声。几个跨步向前，一下将男人揪起，他像只愤怒的猎豹一样，随时随刻就可能要咬断猎物的气管。  
但猎物真的没有面对死亡的畏怕。男人的呼吸被禁锢的衣领限制，连声音也开始逐渐稀薄，但他仍不懈地说着，如同当初后悔了一般，如今就算死也要补偿那份痛失。  
“是被谋杀疑惑是重病身亡，家族的大家都不敢兴趣。我们只庆幸的是，那位大人失去了他的最爱。”  
“那是什么值得高兴的事吗？！假如他爱着我的母亲的话——！！”  
“首领他沉溺于爱恋中，沉溺得不可收拾。明知道不可能跟她在一起，却偏要那样做，甚至想为了这一个女人而放弃整个家族，把我们让到其他家族的手上！！所以对我们来说，她的死让首领清醒过来，他的身上有整个家族的寄望，他不能为区区的一个人而任性！”  
“……就算这样！”他发觉自己的呼吸跟随着男人激烈的话而窒息。  
“那个男人对我而言，只是个首领。”男子的声音随狱寺放开的动作而回复平缓，“所以我无法从隼人少爷的角度来评价他作为「父亲」的资格。我只能说的是，他为家族放弃了他的挚爱，对很多人来说是个福音。所以，请您能体谅他，去见他一面吧。”  
所有的辩驳都无源可据了。人潮涌涌的街道上，夕阳的微光逐渐被黑夜吞噬，无人在意他们的喧哗，无人停留脚步，岁月依如二十年前那般冲淡血迹与悲哀。他站在此处，却不知道自己身在何方。  
“我已经是个老人了，能明白人的生命越是走到尽头，就越会发觉当初追求的事再也不甚在意。最终希望能陪在自己身边的，还是最爱的人。”  
男人告别的声音他没能听见。他站在原处，站在无数个行人当中，经历过无数个擦肩而过。方向，到底在何方。当他痛苦地睁开眼来，抬头望去的，是曾经多么想归去的那个方向。  
——父亲。心底有个小小的、稚嫩的声音在喊。对比起母亲温柔的回忆，其实父亲对于他的印象来说要深刻得多。欢乐的、幸福的、被宠溺着的童年。直到听到那一个真相，年幼的他擅自逃出了家门，狠心地选择了逃避，并执意地认定自己坚信的那个真相，而不再相信那个爱他的父亲。  
是我错了吗。他低声自问。我应该去见他一面吗。  
我是否要给他一次机会，让他对我解释所有的事？  
在大脑判断出答案之前，他的身体不受控制地动了起来，朝着那个多年不归的方向，笔直而迅速地前进。  
远方的云层逐渐层叠出沉重的色泽，雷声闷声响彻天际。  
他的步幅慢慢加大，再加大，最后变成奔跑，奋力地奔跑。  
他的心脏，他的灵魂在因为接近而颤抖。  
那个方向上，有给予他心跳的人。  
再快一点，再快一点的话……  
而就在狱寺遇上旧日家族成员的前一刻，同时这一条街道，同样夕阳萎靡的时分，那个人遇到了另一个人。东方人脸孔的男子带着深陷入这个城镇的愁绪，独自一人地穿梭在人烟之中，显得格格不入。深暗得如同影子一样的与他擦身而过，用不能为人所注意到的动作，在他的手中塞入一张纸条。随之男子疑惑地迅速转过头去，那抹黑影已经被人潮抹去了痕迹。 他伫立在人群之中，慢慢摊开纸张，阅读上面的内容。  
上面，只写了一个地址。甚至连目标任务的姓名，或外貌特征都没有描述。但这便是指引，那个方向，便是他所需要到达的地方。男人把纸条揉成团，咬紧了牙齿。他仰望天空，褐色的双眼中飘浮着层层的乌云。他已下定决心，选择了不再犹疑。既然他决定了要留在这里，那么就应该爽快地割舍去某些东西。他发觉原来勇气来得比他想象中容易，他暗暗地嘲笑自己，或许那本就是潜藏在他血液里面的嗜杀，才让他这样轻易地接受了解脱。  
山本提了提自己肩上的剑，朝着一个方向大步前进。  
那个方向上，有让他获得重生的人。  
再快一点的话，一切就会结束，然后轮回至初。

那是个让人非常压抑的夜晚。浓重的云层积压在天空中，将上空压得即将崩塌。夕阳很快就被吞没，远方的季风刮来新的乌云，一层又一层地迫压着这个转瞬即逝的季节末端。那是冷冻的预兆，上方的狂雷暴雨，即将携带着寒温与潮湿降临。  
剑士的手中握着他的剑。他察觉到剑的另破在于雨的征兆一同颤鸣，它在期待这场大雨的洗礼，期待闪现锋刃的一刻。它的剑士的心也同样在颤动。那不是畏惧的体现，剑士的血液在悄声沸腾，他身体内的某个基因即将喷薄而发。  
他终于来到那个方向，一个园囿幽深的巨大宅子。围绕在主屋旁的意式庭院早已年久失修，花木嚣长成诡异的幅度，攀滕植物将墙壁侵占成一片郁绿，而它们的爪牙依然不满，它们渴望阳光与领地，伸展着无数张阴森的触手想要捉住天空。剑士心中的某个声音愈加猖狂。他握紧了剑，将一切古老的生命无视，义无反顾地步向大门。  
吱呀——那是生锈的铁器撕磨而发出的艰涩声音。就在他伸手欲要推开大门的一瞬，那个刺耳的声音传来，唤起他一些童时的记忆。那是秋千摇晃的声音。即便已经残旧将废，但那个声音依旧传达着小孩子快乐的回忆。他不由得往那边看去，园林的一个角落中，一个孤零零的小秋千被风吹得乱摇不已。一般的秋千都会连接几个而做，可这个秋千却显得那么突兀，它在那儿寂静地守了多少岁月。  
它是为谁做的，坐在那上面的孩子的脸是笑着的还是寂寞的。他发觉自己不住去思考这些无关的事，心中的决心有些动摇。  
但亦只是一个无关紧要的插曲。很快他就收回心绪，去推开这扇古旧的大门。室内与室外的气压差让外边的寒风争先恐后地钻进他面前的漆黑空间，他捉紧了剑柄，屏气凝神，踏入这恶魔居住的地方。  
真如信上所说的，一路少年宫他没有遇上一个人。更确切地说这里空荡得就连自己呼吸的回音都能听见，就似一切都为了他的来临而准备，就像他所行之事为正义，无人阻扰，无处可迷，大屋内唯有一个房间没有上锁，就如期盼他的到来一般。  
喀嚓。呀——  
同样尖利刺耳的开门声回荡在偌大的室内。第一刻斥满视野的是巨大的落地窗，每一小方格都被镶嵌上七彩的琉璃，遥远的灯光与星辉映照而入，此处就如同天主教堂那缤纷的天顶一样坠落出漫天繁星的幻象，美丽得叫人窒息。第二刻映入眼帘的是一台黑色的三角钢琴。如同要凸显出自己的存在一般，钢琴被放置在正中央，与残破的大宅区别开来地焕发着崭新的光泽。他的视线最终落在一个背脊佝偻的男人身上。男人的头发有些花白，面容亦已显示出超过年岁的苍老。但那张脸上绽放着的淡淡幸福，就好像在回想着昔日美好时光一般。剑士安静地等待，他的心在轻轻跳动。坐在钢琴前的男人终于从回忆中抽身，转头看到了站在那边的他。  
一瞬间，他从男人的眉眼间寻到了一种熟悉的错觉。  
“你终于来了，剑士。”  
男人用日语对他说，但没有站起，话声中亦没畏怕的意味。  
他知道我要来杀他。山本想。他踏前一步，将时雨金时亮出，振振有词道，“你是自愿的吗？”  
他必须确保为自己的剑沾上的鲜血理由是纯净纯洁的。  
男人听及此话，不禁垂眸苦笑，“你还在犹豫吗？”  
“不，”他断然答，“我已经决定要这样做了。”他举起剑，剑锋直指男人的眉心。“我不想后悔。所以，说出你最后的愿望吧。我会在你死后为你达成心愿的。”至少是那么一点微薄的伪善，在这一刻，他都想极力挽回自己心内的廉洁。但男人似乎并不领情，只和善地笑着，淡然答道。“只要你的剑刺入我饿心脏，那么我的心愿就能实现了。”  
那样平静地叙述着死亡的愿望。难道真的已经生无可恋了吗？剑士的心中发出这样的疑问。杀死一个毫无反击想法的濒死之人又有何趣味，就连他体内的杀手因子也开始失去兴趣。他无内地皱起眉头，放下剑，不忍去看面前以微笑求他下杀手的人。  
“不想活的话，自杀不就行了。”他低声质问，“何必沾染别人的手呢？”  
“……东方的剑士啊，你是不会明白的了。”男子垂眉，轻摇头，“我们相信，将上帝赐予的生命亲手扼杀的话，死后就一定会堕入地狱。”  
“……”他沉默着，他的剑恍若能够感受到他的心跳那样微微战抖。  
“很可笑吧…像我这样犯下许多罪孽的人还会害怕死亡，还向往着能进入天堂……”男人缓缓扭头，看去那七色的夜光，“不可能的。”男人告诉自己，“所以，请你完成的心愿吧。”  
那求死之言，虔诚得如同对天主祈求那般。有种莫名的愤怒开始侵蚀他的大脑，那个男人究竟犯下了怎样的罪，舍弃了多少感情，到最后变得一无所有，只能独自面对昔人的旧物，缅怀惋惜。  
他骤然响起庭院中那生锈尘封的单个秋千。污浊的正义感油然升起，他再次举起剑锋，双瞳蕴藏的杀戮幽然生光。  
有太多太多的理由逼使他杀人。  
“最有一个问题。”剑士扬声，锋芒将在下一个瞬间挥斩成夺目的霞光。“为什么是我，为什么选择了我的剑来了结你的生命？”  
男人对即将消逝的生命不存留恋，那笑容似乎已经远去到彼方。  
“不对我下手的话，下一个便会轮到你最爱的人了。”  
狱寺。顷刻于心中响起的是他的挚爱。剑士的面容即刻变得狰狞，剑刃如雷光闪烁般出现在男人心脏的前一寸地方，随时随刻都能够斩断那个混浊的灵魂。  
就只有那一个人他无法放弃。即使堕入地狱都绝对不能放手。  
“不刺入这里的话，你最爱的人就会——”  
“闭嘴！！”  
暴怒的吼声响斥这个偌大的空间。他的剑随他身体的颤栗而鸣泣。他知道自己一定要刺下去，知道自己非得这么所，但是，但是——  
前所未有的恐惧与懦弱将他顷刻吞没。就在这落针不到的毫秒之间，一个深寒的枪口忽然对准了他，近在咫尺的男人笑得如鬼如魅，那个时刻他不记得自己做了什么，或更多的是本能上的反应，他的剑刃切开衣物，切开皮肤，切开血脉，切断了血脉的循环。  
古老的时钟在那一刻隆重响起，如同告知升入天堂而奏起了礼歌，钟声沉重地响荡尽每一个幽黑的角落，击碎了飘绕着的彩虹极光。剑士从自己的剑身中感受到剑尖传来的信息。滚烫的血流，变缓的心跳，徜徉的红河。他听得清自己的心依然在跳动。碰通碰通，每一下都锤击在自己黑色的灵魂上。  
“这道坎……你们一定要迈过去……”那句话在失去平衡感的身体中幽然传出，血液自那个破口汹涌而出，猩红的颜色很快就蔓延成可怕的景象。那句话虽然听不懂。但他看得清，男人面上绽放的冠以“拯救”之名的笑靥，似是重获最爱而去感激上苍一般，男人在死亡时刻露出的难以置信的欣喜之情。而那个表情并不是朝向他的，而是擦过了他的身边，到达大门的方向。  
再一次似曾相识的错觉。他的剑被拔出，男人随之失去平衡，重重地跌落在地。他的剑在流血，他的身后有人因为震惊而忘却了呼吸。嘀嗒、嘀嗒。血液玷污了地面，散发出腥甜的气味。他的体内响起空袭降临那般的警鸣，弥天的巨响逼得他双耳轰鸣，他的本能告诉他不要转身，不要去面对身后出现的那个人。但他的身体却与之相悖，他的腿不听大脑的使唤，他的身体违背了灵魂，让他去面对这个庞然的厄难。  
他的爱人站在那里。  
狱寺隼人站在那里。  
那一刻，他所有思考的能力瞬间崩溃。他的手中拿着淌血的剑，那被剑夺去生命的男人躺在他的身后，已经奄奄一息。再怎么辩驳，都已经是徒然了吧。他以为自己会有爱人憎恨的觉悟，但当这一刻真的到来时，他发觉的自己害怕得要紧。然而，对方却全然没有望他。那双绿眸投入的，就只有一个景象。  
“父……”银发的男子发出生涩的意语音节，双瞳涣散了焦距。  
一切戛然而止。世界开始颠倒地旋转，某一个深藏着的事实开始浮现而出，剪断了他思考的能力。他站在那里，失去了所有的知觉。  
“父亲……”这一个阔别了十多年的称呼，而今却在对方临死之前重现。男人本以为自己再都不能见到自己的儿子，以为自己再也听不到他唤自己作父亲的声音。  
这一刻，希望降临，他的愿望成真。  
“隼人…”他终于见到了这个世上他最爱的亲人。  
狱寺的脚步如同是新生婴儿一样蹒跚。他的眼里看不到山本，唯有那个年迈的男人，一瞬之间勾起无数快乐的，与痛苦的回忆。那个是他的父亲吗。那个躺在血泊中，面容沧桑的老人？他无法相信眼前的画面，他记忆之中的父亲是高大的、临风的、是他童年最敬仰的人。但如今，为何连站起来都做不了了？  
即便过了那么多年，在他脑海之中的脸庞已经模糊，但当那一个人重现在眼前的时候，记忆之中的朦胧顷刻就抹去了所有的尘埃，那一个被他唤作“父亲”的男人的容貌变得无比清晰，一张张灰黄的片段被添上斑驳的颜色，如同水彩画一样呈现在脑海中。  
他经过杀死自己父亲的凶手，来到那个男人的面前。他的皮鞋被腥红的血液弄脏，过去的记忆和残酷的现在重叠在一起，他的世界、他的仇恨、他的追忆，都在一一崩溃。  
濒临死亡的男人面带如昔日那般不曾变迁的温慈的笑，用最后的气力向他伸出手指。  
一切他都不在乎了。  
这是最后的时刻了。  
已经没有任何逞强的理由了。  
他唯一的亲人，即将远离他所存在的这个世界。  
他的双腿如被打断一样跪倒在地，他把父亲渐渐冰冷的身躯拥入怀中，用尽全力去捉紧那只衰老的手。  
“隼人……”那把声音，他曾经尝试去忘记。  
“对不起……”那个人，他曾经那么想要杀死。壳到了即将永别的这刻，他却如此后悔。  
“父亲……父亲……”他用喉咙近乎撕裂的悲鸣去呼唤那个错失多年的名字，妄想着能够再挽留多一秒钟那个生命，但一切都已太迟。  
最后的，一个瞬间。映入男人眼中的，是与他无比相似的他人。  
“对不起，我爱你……”  
那是他所看过的，父亲最幸福的笑容。  
窗外的巨雨倒数着最后。  
七色的绮光吟唱出悲歌。  
剑士的锋刃丢失了灵魂。  
在心脏停止的那一秒钟。他悲戾的哭声和这场滂沱的大雨一起斐彻了这个冷冬的启始。

***  
安静得叫人害怕的房间。明明是为了让人感觉舒适而特意装修成更加温和的色调，但现在却生生与压抑在室内的紧张气氛形成庞然的突兀感。房间内连接着的治疗间大门紧闭，半透明的钢化玻璃上投影出不断扭曲的灰色影子。一把如似弦断了的乐器发出的尖锐声音微弱地缥弥在空气之中，刺激着每个人的耳膜。  
所有人都在用一种诧异的、甚至是近似恐惧的目光看着他。也许是被众人责备的眼神盯着，他内心升起一股复杂矛盾的罪恶、或庆幸。而那个明明杀了人却还会觉得侥幸的人，就是最令自己恶心的。他逐渐开始明白到，罪恶感的源头不是来自于“杀人”这个动作，或是“杀了人”这个结果，而是“杀死的是狱寺的爸爸”这个对象，而是“爸爸”的这个可笑而可悲的名词。  
他觉得自己真是无药可救。他由始至终在意的，就只有“狱寺隼人”这一个人。这样的想法让他对“杀人”没有任何歉意，但他也不能把这种理直气壮的态度表现出来，出于人类与生俱来的奸狡，他把外壳塑造出后悔万分的样子。  
“山本。”阿纲起身朝他走来，有点担心地安慰他，“先别怪责自己，现在狱寺君最需要的，是你。”  
是我。心中响起指向自己的回音。那种狡猾的心理顺着这种话迅速蔓延全身，让他的优越感瞬间爆棚。身体的每一个细胞都在滚烫沸腾，有无数把声音在欢呼雀跃，来庆祝这场从践踏别人生命而来的胜利。“但是我……”他如此说着，可面上依然是那个爬满了愧疚的表情。他的灵魂与肉体剥离，他的理智和道德被他那疯长的变态自我所扼杀，他拼命地回忆剑锋刺入人体心脏的瞬间，不断地重复那个画面，像坏掉的录影机一样倒带播放。  
最后定格的，投入他的眼中的，为什么仍是那张绝望的熟悉的脸。  
他在意的，只有那一个人。  
是啊，让他觉得罪孽的不是夺去别人性命的事实，而是让恋人痛心的这件小事。  
当他责骂自己是个差劲的男人时，治疗间的门被人轻声打开。从里面出来的白衣男人引去了所有人的注视。阿纲急忙上前询问狱寺的情况，而男人则环视了四周的人，最后定睛在他的身上。看着他的那双黑色眼睛中没有责备，更多的是深思。他抬起目光，与其相接。  
“进去。”男人简练道。可这两个字却让众人大惊，并纷纷挤上前批判这个做法。  
“统统给我闭嘴！！”医生极不耐烦地大吼，一下让众人惊慑而退。男子抬眸，淡淡地看着他。“进去。我已经给他打了镇静剂，至少不会像刚才那样发疯了。”短短的一句话道出了怎样的境况。所有人都沉默不语，不敢提出反对意见。他握紧了拳头，终于挺身朝那扇门走去。  
喀嚓。开门的声音显得太过响亮，让他的心脏吓了不小的一跳。内间的情况对于外室来说就是另一个世界。他找不到一个确切的词来形容那样的感觉，声音如连同被抽空的空气一样灭迹，每走一步的脚步声都仿佛掷落重物一样震耳。  
他小心翼翼地走着每一步，跨过地上的器物碎片，终于来到了病床旁边。苍白得叫人揪心的颜色，不论是床单，抑或是狱寺的脸。被注入药剂的男子眼神恍惚，失去焦距地不知在望着哪方，唯有淌在发白嘴唇上的红色血丝构成了惊艳的一笔，让他看起来如个易碎的玩偶，美丽而又绝望。山本不知道应该如何面对他。纠着复杂的心情，最起码他希望狱寺能够稍微觉得舒服一点。他伸手去拎起被撕裂的被单，想为那怕冷的人添上一点温暖，而就在双手距离对方最近的一刻，那双如同死去的瞳子转了过来，幽幽地看着他。他的心脏忽然刺痛起来，那是钻心的痛，让他赶紧松开了双手，不敢直视狱寺的眼睛。然而他却感觉到，那双绿眸依然在看他。不带着一丝仇恨或厌恶地，恬静地柔和地看着他。是镇静剂的缘故吗，他如此猜测到，即便他希望那个眼神是真情而生的。  
“……”床上虚弱的人发出些声音，但因为是在太弱了，他没听清楚。  
“隼人——”如同是先天注定了的一般，他一下就紧张地反应来喊出对方的名字，却在下一秒钟发觉自己全然没有发言的地位。呼唤恋人的嗓音止在了半空，有否传达到对方的耳中都不知道。有只手指极纤细而又稍嫌骨感的手颤抖着缓慢伸出，朝向他的方向，祈求什么一般希望他能够捉住。而他却犹豫了，不得不费劲气力去阻止想要捉紧那只手的欲望。  
“父……亲……”用最为期待的，憧憬的童音唤道的那个名字，已经不在。狱寺疲惫地笑着，笑得好幸福。那只手想要触摸的，到底是谁。他瞬间想起方才他所触及的狱寺的往事，那个年幼的孩子，是用这样的表情来等待他的父亲的吗？  
“隼人，我……”他再也没能赢得过自己的罪孽感，伸手去捉紧了对方的，捉得死紧死紧。“对不起……对不起……”即使知道道歉是如此地无力，但是他能想到的亦只有道歉而已。他给他的爱人带来了厄难，他让他遭受悲伤，让他痛不欲生。“都是我的错，隼人。这些都是我的罪……”他低头忏悔，双手紧握狱寺的手，如同那是他最后的救赎那样。  
“……不对。”狱寺轻轻把话接下。他惊讶地看去狱寺，所有所有他所臆想的责备、憎恨、更甚是抛弃，都没有降临到他的头上。绽在狱寺脸上的笑容是那么地温柔，温柔得让他感觉到残酷的地步。然而狱寺只笑着，如同感受不到任何知觉一样笑得淡薄。“这是……代价吧。”  
“代……价？”他惊异地重复句中的重点，对方点头，再将眼神从他的身上移开，再次变得空洞无神。“那只断手，的确是你父亲的。所以……这就是、代价吧？”  
所有的悲伤都是真的。他父亲的，狱寺父亲的，他的，和狱寺的。一切的发展都去到了预想之外的极端。到头来，他的抉择没有拯救到任何人。而打开的那扇门到底会通向未来，抑或是引去绝路，他也无法知晓。唯一感受到的，只是无尽的自责和更多的迷惑。  
“呐，山本。是你杀了他的吧？我的父亲……”狱寺用平静的表情问出这句被装载了无数罪孽的话。他是多么想不去面对，但……  
“啊，是我……”代价——真让他发笑的词。  
“我……”狱寺笑得如同天使一样美丽，“应该恨你的吧。”那带着不确定的语气、能把他打入地狱的话，让山本一下子如同听到死刑宣判一般。但下一秒钟，他的希望瞬间降临。“可是……我做不到。”那个男子对他的弑父仇人笑得凄楚而甜蜜，“我喜欢你哦，武。”  
这句话，是对他的天诛抑或是圣音。对他发愤也好，对他咒骂也好，他都能觉得这是赎罪。但狱寺却没有怪他，反而说出这样疑似原谅他的话。他，就这样轻易地被饶恕了。  
不可思议。他明明任何事都以狱寺为先，他原想只要狱寺愿意原谅他的话，他一定不会再介怀。但这一切来得太过简单，简单得让他觉得可怕。床上的他的爱人，就像是失去了魂魄的一个重要部分一样，变得轻飘而陌生。  
是我的错……他狠狠地告知自己。我要把那个狱寺找回来。他捉紧狱寺的手，仿佛害怕即将失去他一样，将他疲乏的身体紧紧地搂入怀中。“为什么不哭呢？”他在狱寺的耳边细细问道，“觉得伤心的话，哭出来就可以啊……”那种痛楚，他是知道的。“就像我上次那样，哭出来吧，隼人……求求你……”  
大概唯有眼泪才能证明你仍然存在，唯有哭泣才能证明你仍然是一个人。所以……  
他在对方的耳边大声呼唤对方的名字，竭尽权利地叫唤那个被至爱之人冠以名称的迷失的灵魂。他的声音在房间中回荡了又回荡，形成重重的波涛，将对方淹没。  
但狱寺都没有听到。他听到的，是谁人叫唤他名字的声音。那些曾经被他抛诸脑后的往事，那个永远让他刻骨铭心的亲人——父亲。  
抿起的唇角滑下一滴晶莹的泪珠。狱寺的身体开始不住地发抖，然后幅度不断变大，药剂的作用都要被冲破那样，丧失亲父的悲恸和后悔让他的身体不受控制地痉挛，瞳孔紧缩，眼神不停地移散，呼吸紊乱——他从不知道那个人对他来说是如此重要，他从没承认过自己的内心有多渴望父亲的爱。  
而今，一切都被亲手毁灭。  
是他杀了自己的父亲。  
是他杀死的才对……  
又一场泪的暴雨降下。哭声、悲鸣声、心脏撕裂之声。他抱着被绝望逼到疯狂边缘的恋 人，默默地落下同样的泪水。

这，并不是代价，而是惩罚。  
是对你和我的惩罚。  
这个冬季仍在继续，迈过坎的时刻仍然未知。

***  
好不容易安抚完精神崩溃的恋人，他顶着那个疲惫的皮囊走出内间。此时指针已经指向凌晨四点，原先等待的人已经走清，就余了一个披着白袍子的男人还在那儿，看见他出来时还投来意味不明的视线。那种眼光让他觉得心头一点都不舒坦。不刻意地扫视过男人一眼，他只感觉到过了十年，在自己的印象中，男人似乎并没有什么太大的改变。一样是一眼上去就觉得是个花花肠子，不修边幅的外表，岁月碾在其身上的迹象并不明显，最多只是多了种更加深沉的历练感。  
男人手中拿着一罐啤酒，并招呼他在一张小桌子旁坐下。室内的白炽灯弱弱地展开一方有限的光亮，照得人很不舒服。“你们两个小鬼啊——”夏马尔开门见山，就在他坐下的下一秒钟，便含着酒液地开启了话题，“要比的话到底是谁比较强呢？”  
他一惊，从混乱的心绪中提出一点注意来。  
“草草一看肯定是你比较强的。”男人将罐子随意放在桌上，再伸展了个舒服的姿势，慵懒地摊在椅子上。“但碰到某些小事时又会轻易地一蹶不振。而隼人那孩子呢…”再掏出香烟点燃，慢慢地吞吐着尼古丁的味道。“现在也算是越来越会戴面具做人了，但是碰到某些特定的事还是会溃不成军。说到底你们两个还只是小孩子……”  
“你要说的话就是这些吗？”对男人那漫无边际的话不感兴趣的他起身。“那样的话我就回去陪着隼人了。”  
“唔哼——”男人发出悠长的鼻音，“口口声声喊着隼人隼人，什么时候变得这么亲密了？可是啊，就连他的事都不肯听一下…”  
他停住了动作，然后回到座位上，安静地待他把话说清楚。  
男人露出满意的表情，“对于隼人以前的事，你知道多少？”  
“从小鬼那听过一些，前些时候他也跟我说过一些有关他原来家族和妈妈的事。”  
“家族、妈妈？”男人甚是蹊跷地重复这两个词，“那家伙，果然不敢说那个男人的事。”  
“那个男人？”他下意识预感到指的是谁。  
“你亲手杀掉的那个男人。”夏马尔挑衅般地盯着他的脸看，果然不出意料，当事实被人这么坦荡地摆在桌上，任人都会觉得不是滋味。而他的脸上，又变成了什么模样。医生发出一声戏笑，“哎哟，不要用这样可怕的眼神看着我，我说的没错，不是吗？”面对对方一贯的轻浮态度，他必须忍耐体内的狂热躁动，因为他明白，夏马尔对于狱寺的关心绝对是不亚于自己。  
只是从不同的地方，不同的距离，同样守护着一个人。  
“相信你刚才也从隼人那里体会到什么了吧，那个男人对他来说，到底是怎么样的一个存在……但是我对这个一点兴趣都没有。”男人突然转了个话锋，“这样说吧，那个男人对我而言没有任何价值。倒不如说，你杀死了他，我还有点痛快呢。”  
“——你？！”小小的方桌突然被巨力捶打得摇晃不已。他体内的血液仿佛一下子汹涌上来，挤满了他的大脑。他犯下的罪恶被人肯定，这让对他来说是更庞大的耻辱。他可以承认自己是个恶魔，但绝对不要别人承认他这个恶魔做出的行当是替天行道。  
“话虽说得难听。”但对方没有受到他的一丝影响，依然慢悠道来，“那个男人的死对你们两个来说，都有种特定的有利意义。”  
“……”一时间，他无法理解男人的话中深意，并回想到狱寺父亲将死之时对他说出的那句话。  
“只不过这样一来，你选择的是一条最直接的，也是最冲动的解决隼人心里面那个毒瘤的途径。他的父亲对他来说，就是一个永远都解不开的心结。但是他一直都不敢去面对，或许这样下去，隼人就会一辈子都保持着那个样子。只是没想到，那个人倒是爽快地作出了抉择。”  
男人弹了弹烟灰，用燃着橙红暗火的烟头指着他。  
“你的一刀，割断了那个烦恼的根源。”  
他的一刀，送走了一条性命，是不是还留住了某个迈向断崖的人。他依然迷惘地看着对方，思绪混乱。  
“但是这样做了，后续事项很多很烦，毕竟这是很激进的办法啊。不过这是迟早都要面对的问题。因为——  
你选择的不是别人，而是狱寺隼人。原名欧罗戈利奥•隼人的那个人。”  
他的眼睛睁大，心底翻起连连的暗涌。  
“你们之间的坎就像天那样宽，你决定要到达另一边的话，就注定要失去许多东西。”男人的话声逐渐深沉，然后对方举起目来，双瞳中刺出凶戾的寒光，“假如你没有这样的觉悟，就给我立即放开隼人，回日本去给你那个老爸上香！”  
那一刻，他开始怀疑自己，是否真的具有陪在狱寺身边的资格。但他已经在很早以前决定了，就只有这一件事，就算被骂作卑劣，他也不能让步。他抬起头，带着淡然的失落和坚定道，“我不回去。我说过的，我的去留，就只能有隼人决定。所以，直到他要我回去之前，我都会留在他身边的！”  
他毫不避忌自己的目光，来与对方的锋芒相接。一会之后，男人冰寒的表情慢慢变软，最后大笑出声。“啊哈哈哈！好啊小子！你要记住今天你说过的话！我啊，有点明白隼人为什么被你迷住了。你跟那个可恶的男人真的是出奇地相似啊！”  
面对这个不知是褒是贬的评价，他无法做出答语。  
“那就告诉你吧，隼人他从来都没有向他人说过的事。”男人捻灭烟头，拿起酒罐，双眼慢慢凝注去室内某个不特定的点。“那是隼人离家出走时候的事了。”男人开始回忆，“我记得那一年，也差不多是这样的时候。到处都是寒风凛凛的，那该死的雨也一直地下个不停。欧罗戈利奥家族首领的唯一一个儿子，也就是家族唯一的有正统血统的继承人失踪了的消息很快就传遍整个黑手党圈子。每个家族的人都盘算着要对那个小家伙怎么做。圈子里，没有一个家族是没有仇敌的。有人计算着找到他的话就可以向欧罗戈利奥要赏，也有人计算着捉到他的话就拿他当人质，好报家族的仇，或者要挟交出领地什么的。总之好一段时间里，隼人他就成为了大小家族的目标。即使欧罗戈利奥本身没有发出任何悬赏令，就连家族内部人员也没有任何要把小少爷找回来的迹象，但是所有人都认为只要捉到他就能大捞一笔，所以那时候的隼人……”说到这，男人似是回想起一些非常痛苦的事情那样缩起了肩膀。  
“你也知道吧，他是怎样一个惹人注目的孩子……”  
男人的音调滑落至一个痛惜的低谷，他撇开了视线，稍微回想了某些旧日的景象。他所知道的、亲眼目睹的狱寺，也就少年的时段直至到现在。无论从何时来说，他所眷恋着的那个人都始终在无意之间耀发着宝石一样的光辉。  
“每一次，每个人都是心怀鬼胎地让那天真的家伙加入家族，然后痛快地利用他。知道他没有一点价值之后，又像垃圾一样赶他走…其中的详情我也不太清楚，我就只挑我经历过的以此来说吧。”  
随后，男人延长出一段沉默，仿佛不忍心再次提起那段往事。  
“那天，落着讨厌的雨，又冷又湿。”终于，男人咬咬牙，从喉咙底端挤出难听的声音，“我听到附近的人放出的捉住了狱寺的消息，恐怕又是想让风声传到那个男人的耳中吧。听到这个消息之后我立即赶到里面提及的地点。然后，在一片废墟里面……”  
男人的手背迸出了明显的青筋。“好脏。”这个形容词被男人用切齿道出。“到处都是垃圾、老鼠，还有枪迹。就算有几具人的骸骨也不出奇吧。然后，我看到了那边，有几个男人，把一个孩子按在地上……”  
“好脏。”男人又厌恶地重复了一遍。  
“我把那几个肮脏的男人都杀了。”轻易地陈述着夺命的事实，夏马尔显得一点都不在意，“我看到隼人他，就在那里。”医生开始小幅度地摇头，如同想要摆脱恐怖的梦境一般。  
“他看见我，然后，慢慢地笑了。笑得好开心。我从来都未见过那孩子笑得那么快乐过。就像看见了他最喜欢的人一样……”  
道着的是看似美满的画面，但静静听着的他开始感觉到心如刀割。  
“他很慢很慢地挪着步子，扑在我的身上，说‘爸爸，我知道你一定会来的’……”  
话声隐去的下一秒钟，酒罐被男人捏得变形，再吭地以巨力摔在地上，发出突兀的声响。  
“那个该死的混账！！我恨不得亲手杀了他！！”  
看着突然暴怒的男人，他于桌子下底的手慢慢握成了拳头。男人的话其实说得非常隐晦，他甚至不能确认儿时的狱寺到底经历过怎样残酷的对待，但他发觉自己完全不想去深究那段往事，即便他再怎么在意，也莫名地抗拒着那件事的真相。  
“不好意思，激动了点。”不知是何时整理好情绪的医生坐好了身姿，头痛地皱紧了眉。“狱寺他说着讨厌那个男人，但始终还是爱着自己的父亲。切，那个混账，什么好处都让他给占了。”男人抬手想再灌一口酒，才发现啤酒已经被自己暴力摔破了。  
“……好吧，就说到这里为止。”看着那流了一地的酒水，男子顿时什么精神都打不起来了，起身想走。“啊，还有样东西要你帮下忙。”男人从衣服里面掏出一封白色的信件，递到他手上。“这是他父亲写给他的信，至于给不给他看，你自己做主意吧。”男人挥挥手，背过身去朝房门走去。  
“夏马尔先生！”他站起来，忽然用急切的声音喊住那将离的人。  
男人把头转过四十五度角，只在那个角度看着那个呼吸不稳的他。  
“或者很冒味，我可以问一句吗——你、是不是爱着隼人的妈妈？”  
他看见，男人的眼睛中闪烁过一瞬如临天堂那样辉煌。男人惋惜地笑，笑得非常温柔。“就算是又怎样呢？已经不能后悔了。我……没有那男人和你那样的勇气去爱那对母子。所以……我已经不能后悔了。”男人把手放进衣袋中，最后向他投来期待的视线。“你真的，和那个人很像。只希望别连故事也相似，就好了……”  
留下这句话，夏马尔没有告知去处地离开了病房。他的手里捏着那封携着冷冬温度的信，怔怔地伫立在挥散着酒精味道的房间之中。  
太多的信息充斥他的大脑，令他无法思考。许久之后，他以迟钝的动作迈开脚步，小心地打开内间的门，关上，小心地走着每一步，将信藏在隐秘的地方，再小心地掀开床上的被子，钻到里面去，把仍在睡梦中小声哭泣的恋人搂紧。  
他闭上双眼，不去想任何事情。唯有身边的这颗心跳声，能够闯入他的世界。  
经过了同样的厄难之后，现在的二人仅有的，就只有对方。  
能够依存着活下去的，就只剩下对方了吧。

他在遥远的雨声中沉入梦境，窗外如旧日一样下着冷雨，漠然地扼杀掉多少人的愿望。  
他守在恋人的身边，发誓再也不要让他重蹈童年的伤痛。

太阳在黑云之上升起，阳光照不入这片古老的大地。  
细雨一直在连绵地下。  
***  
睁开眼之时，他仍清晰记得梦中的情境。古旧的棒球场，和耳旁回响着的少年们齐声呐喊的声音。他的手是小小软软的，里面握着一个雪白的球。望向前方，有个高大的男人蹲在色彩鲜艳的背景中，脸上的笑容朦胧而温柔。  
阿武，把球投到这里来！  
嗯！  
他听见这样的对白。自己的声线稚嫩而可爱，带着向往明天的期望。白色的球被高速掷出，裂开炎热的空气时，他看到了球上面闪耀着的彩色光斑。咚的一声重响，对面的男人慢慢地站起来，走到自己的身边。他抬头，但无法望见男子的容貌。有张大而粗糙的手覆在自己的头顶，溺爱地揉乱那蓬松的黑发。  
他听见了笑声，那把远去了的声音。他睁开眼睑，在下一秒钟意识到那是梦境。已经无法辨析到那是多少年以前的事了。他会想，自己会不会如遗忘妈妈一样，渐渐也将自己的父亲抹得模糊不清。这并不是他的错，记忆是个残忍的家伙，就算你再怎么想要挽留也好，一样会在最后，变得淡漠如无事。当失去了一个人之后，我是不是也会这样渐渐淡忘。他问去自己体内最深远的地方，那儿却没有给予他回答。稍微想动一下被一夜的固定睡姿弄得僵硬的身体，他却发现有个顽固的物体黏在了自己身上。像是在茫茫大海中抱着唯一能够救命的浮木般，身旁的狱寺把他抱得死紧地睡着。即使遍体都是麻痹的感觉，但的确于心何忍。他调整了姿势，好让狱寺睡得舒服一下。恋人的脸颊上遍布着斑驳的泪痕。他不知道狱寺昨晚是何时入睡的，但无论怎么看，对方都睡得一点都不好。他把恋人日益瘦弱的身子轻轻拥紧，一周下来低迷的精神状况让那个让人敬畏的左右手大人变得虚弱如纸片，仿佛风一吹过就会刮至远方那样。  
这样下去怎么行。即便他明知道这样，但他真的害怕，现在已经遍体鳞伤的二人无法承受住再一次的冲击。他害怕二人无法跨过那道鸿沟，他和他的其中一方会掉落到最深不见天的地方，然后另一人将会永远失去对方。无论是哪一方，他都不愿意见到这样。但，那是唯一的一条布满绝望的生路，他一定要作出抉择。  
那封来自于狱寺父亲的信安静地躺在角落。揭开过去的时刻即将来到。

当他拿出信件的时候，对方空白的脸上投来了诧异的目光。坐在床上的狱寺双手抓紧了身下的被单，他的手捉皱了写有草乱字体的信封。室内的时钟滴答滴答地心跳，他的心亦放慢跳跃着，伸出的手臂呈现了固定的状态，并开始引发出昨夜被抑压的闷痛。但对方久久都不愿接下信件，只由他兀自地站在那里，保持着忧伤的神情。在他的眼里，床上的恋人就像只受伤了而不愿再接受其他事物的动物。耸起毛发，咧开利齿，用抗拒一切的态度面对所有想要拯救的心意。“隼人。”他淡淡地念道那个名字。对方紧绷的肩膀闪过一阵颤栗，碎发下的翠绿瞳孔闪过一丝痛楚，然后委屈地垂下了银色的睫毛。就算是这个模样，也依然那么惹人怜爱。他明白如今的这种惨状，他再去联想那些情色之事是非常让人难以言喻的。但或许正因为他爱着对方，所以他才能原谅这个卑劣的自己。  
“念给我听。”许久之后，狱寺才沉声说出了一句话。霎时间他觉得难堪。他手上拿着的，正是被他亲手杀死的人的遗书。是感觉到罪孽也好，不想责怪自己的私念也好，都是他选择了的后果。他在床边坐了下来，准备拆开信封时候狱寺就一个头扎进了自己的怀中，用力地抱紧了他的腰部。  
“隼人？”这奸诈来得实在受宠若惊感。  
“不用理我。”那个薄薄的身体在发抖。  
他沉默着，最后还是挑开了信封，抽出信纸，摊开，视野随之被潦草华丽的文字占据。是他正在努力学习的，拥有奇妙美丽的意大利语。他突然有点庆幸，假如是异国文字的话，他或许能不那么介怀。张开嘴巴，正打算翻译成日语念出来时候，身上的人忽然捉紧了他。  
“用意大利语念。”  
他愣了一下，忽然明白自己应该用怎样的声线去表达这封信的内容。假如他是一个父亲的话，最后想对儿女说的是什么，用怎样的语气，带着如何的感情。他用最虔诚的心意，用力地呼吸南欧湿冷的空气，用他笨拙的知识和发言不准的语言，来重现那个时刻。  
“隼人，当你看见这封信的时候，我大概已经去到地狱了。我是无法去到你母亲所在的天堂的，即使我知道如此，但我还是选择了过分的方法，让你和你最爱的人受伤了。我不打算为我的过错和罪恶解释，如果你希望的话，我将会带着你的憎恨和痛苦一直内疚。可是只有两件事我想让你知道，并相信。  
隼人，我爱你的母亲。  
隼人，爸爸永远爱你。”  
信的内容其实很短，为何他却好像费劲了所有的力气去陈述那段文字一样。他的双手无力垂下，他感觉到自己胸前的衣服被液体沾湿。那个男人，到死也没有为自己说过一句话，只单纯地重复着那句最简单、最无力的告白。怀里的人无法接受这一事实般，身体猛烈地颤抖。他轻轻地按去对方的肩膀，那里寒冷得都将要把他的体温吸过去。  
“为什么……什么都不解释……”狱寺的十指收紧，将他抓得很痛很痛。如同仇恨无法释放一样，他的声音里面含了血的味道，“这样擅自地，就要我相信那句荒谬的话……太过分了。”泪珠大滴大滴地掉落，翠色的眼瞳在剧烈收缩，恍若宝石被掷成碎片一样的，他的双眼被碎裂的光辉活活地盈满，他的血液在汹涌倒流。  
“为什么不来找我…为什么！！我等了好久好久……一直一直地等……但是，他没有来，一直都没有来……没有……没有……没有！！！”喊得声撕力竭。多少年来，想要得到回答的问题，如今已经失去了意义。“直到死……都没有……”已经不在了，那个他一直在等候的人。  
狱寺的哭声碎落满这个小小的房间，响遍了他的躯壳。狱寺推开他，用淌满泪水的凄惨表情，用祈求着最后一线生机的扭曲神态，问他，“呐，你是不是也不要解释？”  
面前的那个人，美丽得好像坏掉的瓷娃娃一样。面对的那个问题，他忽然觉得不需要回答。医生的某句话出现在他的脑海中，让他觉得惊人地可笑。是么，没有任何事是需要解释的，无论是他杀死那个男人的事实，还是他在后来发现男人在最后一刻举起的要射杀他的枪里面其实没有一颗子弹的这件小事，抑或是他决定要犯下这个错误的觉悟。他发觉自己比那个男人更加单纯，就只有唯一的一件事，他永远都不会背叛。  
“隼人，我爱你。”  
这是句自私而温柔，罪孽而甜蜜的束缚咒。  
但对方是否能够相信他的信念，能够包容他的邪恶，他并不知晓。他赌出了全部的筹码，要在把对方逼至对方濒临崩溃的一个瞬间，将对方从深渊中救赎出来。  
“你呢，能够对我说吗？”那一句话，他从未听过。  
“出去。”狱寺冷声命令道。他锢住了身体，无法动弹。  
“我不要再见到你！！！”

他伫立在门外，走道上刮来凛凛的湿风。门内传来了压抑的哭声，而他却不能再去抚慰自己最爱的人。  
这道坎所延续过去的悲伤到底有多长，有多久，他不能探究。唯有这样割裂着血肉走下去，总有一天会看到遥远的彼岸吧。  
他无奈地叹出一口气，转身准备回到自己的房间，然后在一个转角位无意地撞翻了一个人，弄得漫天都是文件。他连忙帮手捡去，却发现原来撞翻的是自己的首领。对方关切了问了一些狱寺的情况，然后陷入了担忧。他苦笑着，想把手上收到的一沓文件递过去，却在扫过一面内容之后定住了动作。  
他的心脏在碰通碰通地跌宕。他发觉自己再也受不了这种半悬的状态，假如这是场湿冷的风暴的话，何不让它来得更为痛快。他寄望着结束，奢求着跨过坎子的那刻，他想要完完全全地占有某个人。

“阿纲，让我来出这个任务。”

即使让你多么痛苦，但是也请你必定要相信。  
我爱你，隼人。  
我永远都不会离开你。

***  
寒冷。唯一感觉到的就是彻入骨髓的冷意。但那位银发的男子却无意添衣，好像与生俱来的慵懒发作一样，他总以为会有人为他的肩膀补上一件厚衫，然后在他的耳边低低念着嘱咐的话语。一切都仿佛变成了可怕的习惯，他被宠溺着，被放纵着，而对方则默默地静候，静候他固执磨尽的那一天。而他却每每在逃避。  
岚守的工作在慢慢恢复正常，大家本以为岚守大人亦会同样回复以往的高傲，但又似乎有点不一样了。是的，缺少了某样事物，抑或更确切地说——缺少了某个人。雨守大人已经足足一周没有出现在大家的面前了。没有人敢去提及这个问题，更加不敢去与岚守对话。那位穿着暗红衬衣、西装笔直的男子眉间总捎着淡淡的忧伤，言谈之间偶然散发出来的忧郁感觉足够让人惋惜。他就如同一朵至美的玫瑰，在寒风中失去了依靠而独自摇曳。无人能够挽救他，那种消逝的感觉盈盈绕绕，始终不去。  
直到某个消息的传来，那朵红玫如遭受到暴雨敲打一样顷刻崩溃。记得那时正值深秋时分，意大利的气候已经冰寒无比。连绵不断的细雨如若初春，但极低的气温就时刻提醒着人民这是寒冬。街道所有的颜色都被雨水冲掉，这个世界仿佛一下子陷入了灰度的设定程式，来往的市民裹着厚厚的棉衣，打着雨伞，沉默地赶着路。在这个季节里头，所有的擦身而过都成为了最让人厌恶的存在。潮湿与寒冷夹杂在一起，无声与黑白弥漫成一片，这个城市忽然失去了所有的生机，一切都犹若傀儡或者摆设一样存活着。  
经过那片死寂的雨幕时，他突然记起儿时的一些事。一些肮脏的，纠痛的，让他想要呕吐的往事。但那已经是过去了，他立即就拭去那抹回忆，全心专注在心脏的高速跳跃中。  
他所乘坐的车辆正开往一座雪山。他的恋人正躺在那里，被大雪所掩埋，生死未卜。  
他有种不详的预感，亲人逝去的那个画面挥之不去。他在心里喊着不要，不要。车辆飞溅出的雨水声音充斥着心跳的微小间隙，让他的心跳声更加响亮。  
他在祈祷，向那个他并不敬仰的神祈祷。  
不要死。

你说过不会离开我的。  
***  
当眼中映入那个男人的身体之时，他的大脑里面空荡无他，只出现这一句曾经的承诺。那个人睡在皑皑的白雪之中，双眼轻闭，面无表情，毫丝不动。  
你说过会在我身边的。  
一霎那间，所有所出过的誓言如同沸腾了一样爆发，灌满了他的躯壳。山本的声音如大雨一样击落在他的身上，他听得见庞然巨响一样的嗓音，看得见无限扩大那般的笑颜。他发觉自己无法发出声音，仿佛身体的功能一下子就丧失了一样，他感觉到呼吸困难，血液被堵塞，他的体温开始急剧下降。  
他跪倒在松软的白雪之上，就连伸手出去想要触碰到对方都如此困难。男子麦色的皮肤在雪的映照下显得毫无血色，男子只安静地睡在雪上，对身旁的恋人视而无睹。  
“山本……”他终于嘶喊地喊出那个名字，但对方没有回答。他的指尖颤栗着，一点点地伸向对方，在够着的那一刻他的身体荡起一阵激灵，并发出类似玻璃碎裂的声音。那是，如同这个冷冻一样的温度。他的恋人身上，没有了任何生命的痕迹。  
是开玩笑吗。这样的笑话他无法接受。他将恋人的身体缓慢地移到自己的身上，让对方睡在自己的怀中，就如同他经常做的那样。对方的脸容，其实不怎么变过。他回忆起少年时候的某些事情，一度的踟蹰与单恋，和那些微甜而苦楚的微妙时光。他逃避了，然后对方追过来了。他们相恋，相爱，然后约定终生。  
但是，承诺是那样的空白。  
所有的诺言在大雪之下显得那样的无力。他轻柔地将恋人抱紧了一些，将对方冰冷的手掌覆在自己的脸颊上。  
“呐，山本。”那是他从未有过的温柔语气，你听得到吗。  
“觉得冷的话，可以告诉我哦。”那只粗糙的手背上，蜒落下一道滚烫的河流。那瓣苍白的嘴唇竭力地弯出最完美的笑弧，他握着对方手腕的手开始颤栗不已。  
“我呢，没有你的话，是会觉得寂寞的哦……”他的声音逐渐被抽噎模糊，然而对方却依然不为所动，如同永久地沉睡了一般。  
“呐，山本……为什么不回答我啊……”  
为什么不对我微笑，为什么不能够抱紧我，为什么要离我而去。  
背叛了我们的诺言。  
为什么我做不到恨你。  
他的笑容开启了崩裂的趋向，但他仍然笑着，流着泪，笑得很痛很痛。  
“山本，我爱你。”他凑下首，在对方的唇边轻言那句爱语。他的泪落在对方僵冷的脸上，绽开一朵朵透明的水花。  
“你不是一直想听到我对你说的吗？”他的泪如雨般落下，如同要挤尽生命的水分一样，想要滋润他干涸冰冷的恋人。那些热度都只会是徒劳，这个冬季将他的恋人带走了，而他什么也做不了。无论是固执也好，体贴也好， 仇恨也好，爱慕也好，都不能传达到那颗心里了。  
“我爱你，我爱你啊……山本……求求你，不要离开我……山本……”  
就像个失去了所有依仗的孩子一样，他含着泪地低声乞求，一遍又一遍地叙说着心底始终不愿承认的，早在少年时就已经扎根了的爱情。  
可是，一切都太晚了。  
他后悔了。  
就连一句“我爱你”都未能让对方听见。  
只是一句“我爱你”都无法让对方听见。  
他便失去了所有他最爱的人。  
泪水让他看不清面前的景象，他瞳仁的翠绿在不断荡起涟漪，他听到自己心脏裂成碎片的尖锐声音。  
我还未说出那句话，你便已不在了。

“啊————————————————！！！！”  
绝望的呼声响彻了这个寂静的山岭。最后的希望都被白雪所封埋，他抱着远去的恋人，失去理智地恸哭和呼喊，最后一同沉睡在冰冷的白雪之中。  
大雨过后，灰霾的天空开始飘落鹅毛大雪，轻飘飘地落在那一对恋人的身上。他们的脸上没有悲伤，只是静静地睡着了一般，无法察觉到某个脚步的来临。  
这个冬季，终于来到了。

***  
他梦见到一些他未曾经历过的事。他之所以能够辨清那是梦境，是因为他能确定那个场景是他所不堪想象的。或许是因为心中的一丝惦念，让那只在话语中轻描淡写过的画面在他的大脑中编织成一团团暗淡的色彩。有个孩子蹲在淅沥的细雨之中，他看不见被头发掩住的孩子的脸。就只有细弱的哭声飘荡在这场绵密的冷雨间，伴着唦啦唦啦的节奏，好像一度耀发光芒的宝石被击碎成无数个碎片，随着这雨的冲刷，逐渐失去了曾经的澄澈，落得颓败的地步。孩子就在那里，抱着自己的膝盖细声地哭。  
他伸出了手。即便他知道自己无法拯救那已经远去的创伤，但心中裂开的空隙让他生生发疼，让他恨这世上的安排，恨自己为何让对方遭遇到这样的苦楚。但即使这样，又如何。能够令那孩子停止哭泣的人，已经不见了。他的手渐渐变得无力，最后如同折断了一样垂落在身边。  
现实逐渐浮现出来，将梦境的色泽抹得越来越淡。他听见自己的心跳声越演越烈，而面前的孩子则愈发透明。即使这是虚渺的梦境，他仍是好想、好想去拥紧那个寂寞的孩子。  
我会来找你的。他在梦中轻声起誓，在闭上眼的一瞬，狭窄的视野缝隙中，孩子把头抬起，浅色的发丝之间映照出碧翠的颜色。  
他的心中划过了一弯涟漪。他不能确定在最后的瞬间，孩子是否看见了他。而他则相信自己大概一生人都不会忘记那个眼神。那个，仿佛望见了日出、和希望的绿色瞳光。  
他幽幽地睁开双眼，琥珀色的瞳孔依然迷离。纯白色的室内响起一小阵欢呼，他看到柔黄色燃烧着的火焰在自己的身上缓缓熄灭，然后确认自己终于回到这个冰冷的冬季。  
“能坐起来吗，山本？”一直守在他身边的首领感激地擦了擦眼角的泪水，小心地扶他坐起。他完全没有要望清那些关心自己的人的想法，即便身体中雨水的冷意正快速地被晴的火焰治愈，但他看起来仍然是如同半死一般。  
“用雨的镇静来让自己进入假死状态虽然不失为保命的一个好办法，”晴守表情严厉地说，“但是这也太危险了！假如我没有来得及回来，你就已经死了！！”  
“大哥…你声音小点好吗…”阿纲赶紧制止了平的训话，再强笑着望去他那边，叫他不需在意。“很对不起。”他沉声道歉，让在座的众人顿时陷入僵局。明明救回了他的性命，但他自身却仿佛一点庆幸的快意都无。是啊，他在意的人里面没有自己，而只有那一个人。  
“狱寺他……现在怎么了？”迟疑着问出来，他发现所有人的面色都凝重了，无一敢面对他的目光。沉默许久，阿纲才干巴巴地张开口，“狱寺君他……”可话还没说完，病房的门就被人粗鲁地踢开，发出的噪音让大家都瞪眼过去，而闯入的男人却无一丝尴尬的迹象。男人凌厉的目光一下子捕捉到依在床上的他，然后那个目光即刻就变得尖锐如刃。  
“可活过来了嘛，你这混蛋。”男人咬牙切齿地说道，“那就给我快点滚到隼人的房间里面。”  
这样擅自地作出狂妄的决定，身为首领的阿纲首先提出了反对的意见。“夏马尔医生，如你所见，现在山本他还很虚弱，叫他再去狱寺君那边，恐怕——”  
“我管他虚弱不虚弱！！”恍若被引燃了火线一般，男子忽然就咆哮起来，眉眼之间的憎怒意味扭曲成杀人的意味，让所有人都哑然无声。“总之你小子没死吧，哈？！那就给我去看看那个为了你这个混蛋弄得快要死的人！！”暴躁的男人如疾雷那般走到他的旁边，不理劝阻，一把就将他的衣领纠起，逼得他窒息。  
“你是特意的吧？”男人咧着魔鬼一样的寒笑逼问，而他则始终吝啬着表情，内心从未有过这样的息止和湮灭。  
“是的。”他从未选择过逃避。那是一条细窄的独木桥，连接着他和他的鸿沟。他付出了所有的筹码，来赌还未看得见对岸的那边，会是他所期待的未来。  
他的领子再被收紧，然而很快就被松开。男人失去了动力，咬紧着自己的牙齿，好像在忍耐着某些潜藏已久的冲动。但在最后，还是不得不放弃，而选择了如同当日那样的错失。他看着男人，想自己大概亦能体会到那种无法不割舍的知觉。  
“我马上就会守在他身边的。”在男人即将离去的一刻，他用坚凿的语气说出这句话。男人的身子止了止，却没有回头，而是快速地逃掉了。男子走后，大家担忧地看着他，皆认为一个刚在鬼门关走了一趟的人不应该去做那样艰难的事，但亦明白他的那份信念是不可以劝止的。没错，这就是他所选择的一条最痛苦、最便捷的道路。输赢就在一子之间决定，但无论作出了怎样的选择，最后会是如何的结果，就在他决定了对方是“狱寺隼人”的那刻起，就注定要遍体鳞伤。  
终于，在众人的沉默之下，他拖着仍未恢复的身躯，打开了那扇熟悉而厌恶的治疗室门。一切，就恍如当日的重现一样。那一天，他让挚爱的人失去了父亲。今天，他让挚爱的人失去了他自己。他怀着忐忑的心情，费了好大力气才抬起头来，看见到睡在床上的那抹失去了光辉的银色。他不知道应该说什么。所有的解释似乎都来得如同谎言，他让自己消失了，然后又出现在对方面前。他承认自己的确非常自私，使出了这样残酷的手法来迫使对方察觉或成人对自己的爱恋。后果是不堪设想也好，是幸运眷顾也好，他都必须走到那张床边，呼唤一个名字。  
“隼人。”从何时开始变得亲昵的称呼，他已经不记得了。只记得对方没有拒绝过，每每都只是安然凝听他那温柔又带点宠溺的声音。他不知道床上的人是真睡着了，还是在装睡。仅仅只是沉寂，就能让他感觉到心如刀割。他从被中小心掏出对方的手掌，用战兢的双手将其裹在里边，十五只手指错综复杂地纠缠在一起，那是二比一的比例，亦是爱的比例。他将那只纤细冰冷的手捧到嘴边，用自己的嘴唇去细细亲吻那泛着粉红的指尖。被捧在手心的那从心脏传递出来的微弱脉动就像是新生婴儿怜人而脆弱，仿佛只需稍微捉紧一丁点，它就会停止跳动一样。他用极致的温柔去呵护那只手，如同童话里面错失了挚爱的王子那样，悲伤地等待他的公主苏醒。  
时间一滴一滴地流淌，假如用童话手法去形容的话，那该是在几百年之后，沉睡的公主终于苏醒过来，睁开他那碧绿盈盈的美丽眼睛，仿佛一只仍然辨不清梦境与现实区别的蝴蝶般迷茫地望着身边的一切。然后，公主看到了他的王子。  
“呐，山本。”看见本应不在的人，狱寺并没有显露出一丝惊讶或喜悦。一切恍若没有发生过一样，银发的他仍沉醉在梦中，笑得如痴如醉。  
但那样的笑容，让山本感到恐惧。  
“我做了一个梦。”  
他捉紧狱寺的手，希望能把对方拉回现实中，但又怕弄痛对方，便迟疑在一个半悬的状态，而对方依旧朦胧如梦。  
“我梦见了母亲，和父亲在向我招手。他们在喊我的名字。”狱寺如个小孩子般在笑着  
“隼人，过来这边…”那是遥不可及的简单幸福。  
“我想过去 他们那边。然后，你出现了。”  
绿色的眸子幽幽抬起，银白的睫毛闪动生辉，对方的瞳孔中投影出他的容颜，“你对我说，不要去，隼人。不要去那边……”  
“你把我的手捉得很痛很痛……然后，我醒过来，看到你在我身边，握着我的手——  
呐，山本。为什么，你在哭呢？”  
温热的泪液顺着他的脸颊滑落，深入指缝之中，沾湿了他的、还有对方的手掌。他才发觉自己哭了。这一刻，面对着无法重回现实而沉溺在梦中的恋人，他才明白，自己犯下的罪孽有多重。  
这一份爱，原来如此地沉重，沉重得让他无法呼吸。  
但是他无法放开，即使要背负上多么沉重的代价，他还是不舍得放开。  
他猛然将对方抱入怀中，用尽全力地去让对方感觉到痛楚，希望能把自己的悲恸传递过去。  
——神啊，请不要带走他，请不要带走他……  
那些泪水，是他自己的，亦是代替对方而淌的。  
为什么只是祈求“活着”都做不到。这一道坎，把他厮杀得血流成河。

这个世界上，我两再也没有重要的人能够失去了。  
除了你。

之后的日子过得度日如年。即使是清醒过来的狱寺也没有对他的复生作过任何询问或责怪，一切恍如被饶恕一样，让他落得无处可居。他唯有静静地候在对方的身边，施以至细腻的加护，无数次倾述他的爱意。但他知道，他所作的努力很可能是徒劳，那一份单纯而残酷的爱恋没有传达到对方的心中。他只能候着，紧紧地跟在那个寂寞的身影旁，待着不可能的奇迹出现。那期间所承受的痛苦又有何人知道。他渐渐会想，这是否就是因果轮回。十七岁时，他就是如此地错过了那个少年深藏的爱慕，让少年受到了他温柔的伤害。而现在，相似的遭遇降临在他的身上，那是否当初那个少年对他的惩罚。  
冬天即将逝去。一步一步踏上的泥土松软非常，映入眼帘的尽是待发的绿色，空气中弥留着的寒气逐渐退去，他嗅到鲜花含苞的味道，雪中萌芽的新草很快就会崭露头角。他以稍急的步伐穿过这片熟知的森林，夹着露水的草叶沾湿他的西装。每一个拐角他都记得清楚了，在那棵虬龙般伸展的古树转右，再顺着那条长满蒲公英的绿廊，在头上由叶隙构成的星系化作流星雨一般的辉煌之时，他再次来到了那片装载了无数浪漫与回忆的草坡。  
没有在卧室睡觉的狱寺果然在那里。他的心稍微放松下来，但又马上提了回去。短暂的日昼已经入睡，换上的是华丽而安宁的夜晚。他小心地不发出声音走到了狱寺的身边，脱下自己的外套，为恋人单薄的肩膀添上一丝余温。狱寺转过头来，他看见恋人的面容恬静温柔，心中竟有点不是滋味。那对幽绿的眼睛究竟在想些什么，他永远都猜不透。大概只能这样陪伴在狱寺的左右，日复一日，坚信着总有一天，他的心意将会被对方坦然接受了吧。他坐在狱寺的旁边，第几次仰望那一片珍贵的天河。远方城市的灯火在莹然闪烁，而这里听不到城市的喧闹，就只有美好的部分汇集在此处，如同天神眷顾一样。  
二人一直没有言语。荡入耳扉的是否只有星星无声的耳语。他能感觉到自己和对方之间存在一片透明的薄膜，形同不在般，又的确将二人隔开。只需指尖轻轻的一碰，那片薄膜就会破裂开来，然后消散成空气。仅此而已的咫尺，只要尘埃那么大的勇气，但他两都无法伸出手，都畏怕着失去、或伤害对方。  
倘若如此下去的话，我两会不会成为另一个优美的悲剧。他默默地凝望星空，无法抑制发自内心的悲哀自嘲。正在思绪飞荡时，一封雪白的信件递到面前。他一惊，转睛看去狱寺。对方的表情依然静谧，但已添上了些许期待的颤动。  
“读给我听。”这是对方向他提出的第二次请求。他看得出这次对方眼中的不同，那里没有悲伤，亦没有愧恨，那双绿莹的眼珠中拥有的是，只是孩童般纯粹的，亟盼着宝物的感情。他忽然能预料到写这封信的人是谁，他接过信封，递信人立即收回手臂，害怕一般抱住自己的双腿。他看着这不思议的一切，最后目光凝注在那封神奇的信上。能感觉到有些年头了的信封显露出的是保存良好的光泽，平整而干燥的纸上，是有些褪迹的柔和字体——「致我亲爱的隼人」。无自觉之间，他幽幽念出这句话，然后察觉到身边的人在明显地颤抖。  
“隼人……”他害怕狱寺会冷，在担心问去之际，对方抑制住触动的情感，发出轻厉 喊声，“不要管我！”他一怔，伸出的手顿在半空中。  
“用意大利语读。”又一次提出的相同要求。  
他感觉到自己正循着昔日写下的文字，逐步地迈去对方最深的秘境之中。如同打开一个收藏着珍宝的宝箱一样，信纸被小心翼翼地抽出，摊开，星光与灯光为之照耀，他深呼吸这片异乡的空气，走近那一个他未知而向往的悲惨过去。  
「隼人，现在的你是多少岁呢？因为在我交付这封信给夏马尔的时候，只嘱咐他在适当的时候交给你而已。而在我写信当时的你，还只是一个不会说话的小婴儿。」他用眼尾的余光，搜索到银发之间荧跃的淡淡水光。「现在的你过得好吗，找到了自己喜欢的人了吗，虽然我很想陪在你身边，问好多好多的问题。但是在你看到信的时候，我应该已经不在了吧。对不起，隼人。因为我没能陪伴你成长，所以请你爱你的父亲。现在的你已经知道了吗，我和你父亲的爱恋，还有之后的事情。请不要责怪你的父亲，他其实什么也不知道。我们只是相爱着，仅此而已。他曾经在某个夜晚，来到一个幽静的草坡上面，对我说要带我离开。我记得那个时候城里突然放起了烟火，那篇星野被照亮得好像无数个天使将要降临一样。他在那片星火下面喊我的名字，那个时候我才发觉自己有多爱那个人，所以我不想他舍弃一切而选择我一个。所以，我选择了离开。我把你留在他的身边，希望他能代替我去爱你。如果现在的你幸福的话，我也会非常幸福的。隼人，你能够诞生在这个世界真的是太好了。你的父亲和母亲都非常爱你，所以请你一定要幸福。隼人，妈妈永远爱你。」  
那是一封写满着亲情与爱情的甜蜜的信。当最后一个字的声音消散，他的心亦随之软化。二人所在的，便是当日狱寺的父母亲告别的地方。他和他同处在这里，上空是不曾变迁的星辰，远方是依然繁华的夜光。就只有人逝去了，什么也没有变过。季节依然匆忙奔走，绿意依然新了又旧，他们在着短暂得不能让记忆停留的时间里，互相遇见了彼此。就如在无垠的宇宙之中两颗尘埃相遇那样，那一个邂逅便足以被称为奇迹一般的幸运，倘若错过了对方，便将会成为永远。  
如同是命运的眷顾，抑或真的是随机的偶然，在他拉着狱寺站起身的瞬间，远方的城镇突然爆发出一阵震耳的轰炸声。有一道光芒朝着灿烂的夜空高高升起，然后在下一秒钟绽放出巨大的焰光。是注定，还是缘分。在二人相隔的那道距离之间，无数道火焰开启了华丽的篇章，每一道的光芒都是竭尽全力的倾诉，每一次的轰鸣都是心脏跳动的证明，每一次的绽放都是最后告别的蜜雨。他的世界被烟火升空然后剧烈消失的声音占满，再也不能够听见任何的事物，他的感官被对方同样盛绽着繁花的瞳孔覆盖，再也感知不到任何的痛觉和忧伤。  
曾几何时，相同的星穹，相同的灯火，相同的烟花，相同的触动。  
他张开口，喊出那个被爱传承下来的名字。  
“隼人。”  
他看得见，对方颤栗的双眼。  
“隼人。”  
眼泪自那双绿瞳中流下，如流星般擦过这漫天的烟火。  
“隼人。”  
那份爱意，能在这片辉煌之下到达你的心底吗。  
“Tiamo…Tiamo…Hayato…”  
你能够听得见我的声音吗，隼人？  
他看得清，对方在斑斓的天火下被爱意逼得崩溃的表情，但他仍然执着地述着，述着自己那沉重的爱意。  
“Hayato……”  
“够了！！”最后的声音被狱寺尖锐的哭声压下，他的身体被人用力搂紧，他感觉到胸前淌湿的泪水，还有恋人战栗的体温。是他把对方逼上绝路的。当他想看清对方容颜的时候，吻毫无预兆地迎在他的嘴唇上，对方潮湿而含着泪水咸涩味道的舌头立即就深入嘴中，费尽力气地在他的口腔里纠缠。但这样暧昧的主动为何会显得如此地不协调，悲情又是从何而来的，只在缠吻的末尾，不作任何解释地萎靡了衣衫凌乱的二人。  
“武……”对方哭着，仿佛再都不能见到他那般，一遍又一遍地喊他的名字。他为恋人抹去那流不尽的泪水，亲吻那湿润而细嫩的脸颊。毫无理由地情欲是何时侵弥全身的，你都不能知晓，只是想要占有对方的欲望灌满了脑海，想要确认对方的存在，想要感受到对方的脉动，就那样简单地，落得如斯境地。那个白皙而纤细的身躯在烟火缤纷的天空中遍遍摇晃，他能在对方的身体中感受到那些紧致的欲意，害怕他离开的收紧和接受他时的扩张，灼热而弹性的感触都一一为他摇头摆尾。他的恋人，在为他倾尽全力地卖弄着诱人的身体，含着泪地不断做出上下的羞耻动作。那张精致的容颜上被泪水与红晕，火光与星辉辉染成无法比拟的一张圣神的秽图。对方一直咬着齿，在淫媚的呻吟声和哭声中，不断地透露着他名字的音节。  
“呜…啊，武…武…唔…哈……”  
那些温暖的泪滴洒落在随律动而不断晃动的阴茎上，和在顶端渐渐涌出浊色粘液混淆成更加淫秽的晶莹光辉，每一下的深入与高速冲刺，在腻人的叫声和甜蜜的呜咽声中，那染着夜色的粉色器官就会变得愈加坚硬，它的主人胸前的两朵凸起被多次揉捏，已经敏感挺立。他握住对方娇嫩的臀部，再也压抑不住欲火，开始了全力的抽插。对方的手臂圈住了他的肩膀，在他的耳边，除了那些魅惑的声音，还有某些能够区别出来的，暗含着别的情感的音调。  
身后华丽汇演的高潮拉开了最后的帷幕，万千个七彩斑斓的焰火在这片夜空中盛放出生命消亡之际的最美身姿，携同着欲望的顶峰一起攀到极致灿烂的巅峰，他的痕迹喷洒在对方的体内，然后随着那一出辉华的歌剧一同沉入安静的尾声。  
直到最后，他都没能看到对方眼中沉淀的到底是什么。在欲火过后等待他的会是什么，他亦无法知晓。他将自己的心意多少遍地传达过了，最后落在的是什么地方，并不由他决定。在残留着妖媚和怜爱的微妙时分，他将对方轻轻拥到怀里，慢慢地抚着对方依然在颤抖的背脊。狱寺还在哭着。他有 一个预感，他即将失去对方。  
但他什么都不能做，只能等待。  
渐渐地，连对方的心跳声他都感觉不到了。  
然而这一次，他却已经忘记该如何去悲恸，抑或是哭泣了。  
他挚爱的人将他轻轻搂紧，在他的耳边柔声细语。  
“回去日本。”  
那一把他何其眷恋的声音。  
“我们分手吧。”  
那一个他最爱的人。  
他抱紧了对方，却无法哭出来。

是不是早应放开。  
是不是真的无法挽留。  
这个冬季的终点，迎来的是怎样的尾声。

***  
无论怎么努力，怎样把你的东西留在体内。  
身体再怎么结合也好，我都无法为你生孩子，无法给你一个普通男人的幸福。  
我不能像女人那样哭闹，没有任何挽留你的筹码。  
仅仅因为那句空白无力的话，我把你的未来，你的子孙，你的一切都夺走了。  
我就是一个恶魔，像地狱一样，将你扯入其中。  
悲伤也好，厄难也好，眼泪也好。  
假如没有我的话，这一切大概都不会发生了吧。

所以，我唯有选择离去。  
如同昔日母亲所选择一样，远离自己最爱的人。

在冷冬仍然残留着它彻骨的寒温时，被一个季节充沛的雨水润养了的生命开始潜发。在无数遍的痛苦挣扎后，新芽终于破土而出，伸展着身躯去迎接这个未醒的世界。茂密的暗绿林子中聚集了一群身穿黑西服、胸别白花、神色肃穆的人。他们在等待的是家族的新任首领。冷雨低声呢喃，雨花在黑色的雨伞上溅放，木叶串落出澄澈的珠石，在这万物凝汇的和音中所有人的期待终于到来。皮鞋节奏地踏击在地面的声音愈来愈明显，所有人都翘首以待，准备仰望他们失而复得的辉芒。  
他们年轻的首领以凛人的姿态现身在细雨下。是的，纵使悲愁终将泛滥，但他们始终记得自己的名字，家族的名字。  
Orgoglio,骄傲。  
他们的首领应当拥有那样的高傲，与胜却一切的光芒。那个银发绿眸的男子可以做到这些，他的身上涌流着继承那众仰之人的高贵血液，他的诞生被寄予了无限的希望与延续。  
Hayato Gokudera。  
他的姓氏变成什么已经不再重要。重要的是那个人将带领他们，传承那个传奇之名。  
“走吧。”狱寺一声令下，一众人等开始转移。他们将陪伴他们的前代首领，走完生命之瞪熄灭后的最后一程。  
Orgoglio家族以其自身的名义加入Vongola的麾下，并完全隶属于岚之守护者狱寺隼人之下，不受Vongola首领沢田纲吉的管辖，成为一支独立的队伍。  
家族年老的守护者坚持要抬起那副沉重的棺木。狱寺在前面领着路，一行漆黑而沉重的身影缓慢行走在勃发的草地上，延伸出一道与死亡色彩强烈对比的不思议画面。  
他们将先代葬在狱寺母亲的旁边。泥土一块又一块地洒在黑色的棺木上，有些人哭了，而他只默默地看着，再已挤不出一滴感情。他的父亲慢慢被意大利的土壤封上，他看着那些被翻起而露出根部的小草，相信一定会很快，这里就会被绿色掩埋。他的父亲终于能够伴在他的母亲身边，直到永远。  
那样的话，就已经没有任何的遗憾了吧。  
这个，就是你一直以来的愿望吗，父亲？  
他不由得在心中发问，只是答案永远都无法知道罢了。  
日渐渐深了，而雨则一直地下。人慢慢减少，最后只剩下管家与他。远方的乌云撕裂出一方空隙，夕阳颓然散落人间，染金每一条雨丝。他站在父母的坟前，久久不愿离去。  
“少爷，已经日落了。”老者哀伤道。  
“你先回去吧。”他的话缺失了波澜的起伏，平淡得恍若没有生命的迹象一般。老者终是无奈离去。遗下他一人、在金色渐变的雨中伫立，陪着寂寞的时光一秒一秒地流逝。  
他静静回忆与父亲或母亲一起的某些短暂而快乐的时光。记忆中的容颜经已褪色，笑声也变得干哑，动作如同卡带一样。终有一天，他将连这些宝贵的画面也忘掉。唯余下的，就只有那些霎那间的感动，永远地镌刻在生命的历途上。他有好多话想对父母说，但张开嘴后，发觉自己如同婴儿一般，缺失了太多的能力。  
“谢谢你们，让我诞生在这个世上。”  
他感谢所有的悲壮、厄难和眼泪。假如没有他们的话，他将连感受到心痛的能力、哭泣或是欢笑的机会都不会有。  
“父亲，母亲，我爱你们。”  
他的颊边淌下泪水。无尽的悔意填满他空荡的灵魂，当他意识到自己错失了最爱自己的亲人时，他才发觉自己对他们的爱已经无处可去。  
就连那句简单的话，也再都不能让他们听见了。  
他就那样孤零零地站在那儿，无声地抽噎，直到一件外套轻轻地披在他的肩上。那是他眷恋到不行的体温和气味。这一刻他捉紧了那温暖的布料，感觉到奢侈到罪恶的痛感。他不敢回头。他知道身后的是谁。他抑不住心脏因对方而起的潮涌，他只能佯装着虚伪的外壳而不断被自己的刺刺伤。  
“你来这里做什么？”待过好久，他能掌握住投入对方怀里的冲动时，才能以这样淡漠的语气说话。对方沉默片刻，最后还是开口说道，“我是来告诉你，一个星期之后的这天，我会回日本。”  
他的泪掉着。他不明白自己为什么要哭。明明要对方离开意大利的就是自己。  
他就是那样，一直地逞强，固执地拒绝幸福。失去，然后后悔，然而他却不能学乖，而是不停地重复这样的厄难。  
“我不是叫你去送我的。”对方的声音沉哑难辨，他如旧日一样偷偷刻记对方音色中的情感和波动，那就好像成为了一种怪癖，而他不想悔改。  
“我只是想问一句，”他听见对方因紧张而吞咽的声音，“你爱我吗，隼人？”  
那一句话，是用最浪漫的意大利语说的。  
刹那间，有阵风刮过站立在坡头的二人。几片草叶捎着雨水翩舞而过，他的双眼被针一样的雨线刺痛。他的韧带在这个瞬间失去了技能，令他徒然张开了口，却吱不出一个音节出来。明明在失去对方的那一刻，他能说出那句话。可是到了现在，他发觉自己已经无法倾诉那份毋庸置疑的爱意。  
他合上了嘴巴，舌尖尝到了泪水的苦味。  
他的爱，是否永远都无法到达所爱之人的心中。  
“我爱你，隼人。”他听见对方轻易而确凿的爱意。他咬紧了嘴唇，怨恨自己的无能。  
“啊，我知道的。”但是这一切，是时候画上休止符了。  
他含着眼泪，仰头望去这片辉煌的天空。  
“从很久以前，你就什么事都以我为先，什么事都迎合着我的想法。说着‘如果是狱寺希望的话’，‘假如狱寺想的话’，像个白痴一样用那些看似体贴的借口，来把你的意愿擅自加上我身上。”  
用那样冠冕堂皇的理由去掩饰那早已埋入禁忌的友情。  
“但是，你从来就没有想过我的感受。永远都是单方面地对我温柔，自动自觉地付出，好像个圣人一样施恩不图报……”  
他坦白出内心隐藏多年的感受。既然决定了要结束，那么一切都无所谓了。  
那份爱，逼他走上绝路。  
“好重。”他的身体如同遭受到庞然巨物的压迫一样，开始了支离破碎的颤抖。  
“你的爱，好重……”  
那份爱，让他感到窒息。  
“所以够了。”  
就让我如旧日一样，持续着我单向的爱恋。  
“我们变回朋友，好吗？”  
在对方看不到的那边，在说出“朋友”这个、奢侈的名词时，他的泪开始汹涌成河。  
轮轮回回寻寻觅觅，最后回到的，是不是最初的地方。  
然而，对方却作出了断绝的回答，让他几乎要败在那颗相爱的心上。  
“就算你不再爱我，我们也不会变回朋友。  
我们无法成为朋友。  
无法回到过去。  
因为我爱你，隼人。”  
被淡然重复的那句爱语肆意地施加着庞大的重量。他的心脏在躁动喧闹，充斥满整个躯 壳的都是一句单纯的回答。  
我爱你，武。  
无数无数句的我爱你，都化作眼泪洒落在这片苏醒的大地上。  
然而他却什么也做不了。他害怕面对那份爱，害怕再次受伤，害怕永远失去对方。所以，他又选择了逃避。捉住那件外套，他低头就绕过对方大步跑开，连一眼都不敢看。  
“隼人！”对方急切地唤他的名字将要追上。他咬了牙一下子停住，忍住泪意喊出声来。  
“你给我停下！”  
后面的脚步声戛然停止。  
“转过去！”  
青草被鞋尖的转向扫动出唦唦的声音。  
他忽然记起十七岁的那年夏末，他与山本告别的那个场景。他用最响亮的声音来呼喊出“再见”，来宣告恋情的结束。而在三年后的初春，他将用同样的方法，来宣布这场爱恋的终点。  
“不要回头！”  
正是因为我爱你。  
“你要一直向前走！”  
所以我不得不离开你。  
他迈开步伐，泪水随着动作延伸出透明的虹桥。他在斐然动荡的心脏切痛声之中，分辨出一种将挚爱之物从血肉中拔除的恸哭声。  
他紧闭双眼，逼使自己不要回头。  
他听见身后对方泪水划落而下的声音，和心脏哭喊的声音。  
所有所有的爱怜、牵挂与羁绊，都在这个黄昏的见证下迎来终点。  
他们互相错失了对方。  
他们不再是朋友，亦不是恋人。  
他们只是相爱着，仅此而已。

距离分别的那天，还有一周。  
***  
钢笔的笔触在白纸上游弋出粗犷的字迹，握着笔的那只右手骨骼宽大，指腹因常年握剑而长出一层厚厚的硬茧。每一笔每一划，仿佛都包含着深沉如许的情感。  
偏僻的林间，一间小小的教室，叶荫下隐藏着怎样漫长而细腻的往事。初春渐暖的阳光通过油叶的折射，再透过了铺尘的窗台，最后快乐地跳跃在满地的文字上。墨水的香味轻飘飘地绕在地中海气味的空中，鸟儿在欢唱，清风在奏响，人的心脏在悸动。  
每一句每一段，都灌注了多少的爱意。在这个最后的时刻，他仍锲而不舍地写着。只因为当初对方的一句话，他会为他挚爱的人学习那浪漫的语言。  
外面传来的脚步声。他置之不理，依然在写着。  
“山本先生，是时候准备登机了。”  
沾染了他体温的笔戛然停止，尽管多么爱恋陪伴自己已久的白纸，但也终要分别。  
他必须走了。  
这一切，都要结束了。  
他在纸上写下最后一句简语，放下笔，从衣服里面掏出一个黑天鹅绒小盒，将它小心翼翼地放在讲台上。  
“山本先生？”  
“来了。”  
最后投去天鹅绒盒子的目光中，喊着怎样的温柔、忧伤，和希望。  
人声逐渐消匿在这个秘密之地，阳光缓缓潺湲在黑色盒子之上，期待着有人来将它开启、如视珍宝般将它捧在心头那刻。

岚守办公室的房门被敲响，敲门声惊醒了房内的人。这时候会是谁呢，他知道大部分人都去送山本走了。带着疑惑与不耐，他将门打开，出现在面前的竟然是首领。  
“十代目，你怎么……”  
首领只笑着，什么也不说，递给他一把钥匙。他的眼中闪过一个激灵，他知道这把钥匙通往的地方。  
于是，他来到这个他许久没来的小教室。被雨水涵养了一个冬季的树木如今生机勃发，翠绿色的叶片掩过光线，把暗绿色的阴影投得重重叠叠。微风吹来，这片景色便活泼地摇曳起来，各种深浅不同的绿意熏染成水彩画般的幻觉，让他的心不禁微微悸动。  
他的手心握着那把古老的钥匙。他看去那扇残旧的门，被愁绪耽误好一会才鼓起决心把钥匙插入门孔。低涩而让人怀念的开门声。他打开门来，一瞬间阳光便与尘埃一同飞入这光线稍差的小屋内，仿佛开启了一座神秘的城堡一般。他发觉自己的心跳斐然，好奇心与未明的期待感弥满了他受伤的灵魂。  
他向前走一步，脚下忽然传来了脆生生的声音。那是一片纸张。他弯身拿起来看，遍布的文字让本就残旧的纸张显得灰黄难看。其上的字迹也紊乱无序，毫无章法，写得都是不着边际的话语。他疑惑，再向前一步，捡起另外一张文字密麻的纸。  
用难看字迹写的意大利语。文里尽是拼写错误、语法错误、用词不当。但这样的荒唐事，却令他的心忽然咯噔一下。每一步的向前，脚下传来的纸张脆响就更加显著，为他铺砌道路的，是墨水的芳香，和某些笨拙的执着。在无数张练习纸中，在万千个单词里，都述着同一个思念。每一句每一句的爱语，都只有一个朝向。  
他拿着纸的手开始颤抖。纸上写有的，只是相同的、无限重复的一句话，和一个名字。  
“Tiamo，Hayato.”  
不是任何具体歉意或叙述的语句，所有的纸上，都是单纯的，以不同手法、形式或概念表达的爱意。想要传达的信息，由始至终都只有唯一一个。  
无数次的倾诉，无论怎样努力，都传达不到对方心中。所以，它们——那单纯但沉重的思念被写下，装满了这间载着你我回忆的小屋，然后静待一个人的到来。黑色柔绒的小盒子静静地睡在桌面上。有一只指尖纤细、指腹柔软的手将它轻轻拿起，它听见了指尖递来的心跳声，和奇迹诞生的神圣礼歌——  
在盒子打开的那一刹那，清风没有预兆地吹起。  
他的双眼睁大，翠绿的瞳孔映上无数张被风扬起的纸，无数句用浪漫语言书写的爱意，所有曾经的暗恋和相恋统统被剪碎成光尘铺满了这个瞬间的小世界，深沉的黑绒中有道纯粹的白光在飒飒的风鸣声中闪耀出世，无数个飞掠而过的纸鸟将那道辉芒散落成星辰一般烁动的光屑，在他的瞳中交映成落雪飘零的景象。有种欲哭的感动盈上眼眶，泪的荧光与宝石的瑰丽荟萃在那片泛动的碧绿中，最后余下风过之后残留的那片无声寂静的辉煌。  
一只钻戒安静地沉眠在黑绒盒子中。他将它小心从盒子中拿出，在那银白色的指环内侧， 他看到了细工雕琢在上面的那个名字。  
「TAKESHI」。  
一滴晶莹从眼眶中坠落而下，在写满了文字的纸上溅开水花。  
“笨蛋…”他咬牙小声地骂道。一切都不必在意了，所有曾经的介怀都已经寻不到踪迹，现在他心中所想的，就只有单纯的一个念头。他捉起盒子，亟不可待地冲出这间小小的屋子。

我总是在埋怨你任意妄为的温柔，总是一味指责你不顾旁人的体贴，总是不停做着毫无意义的逃避。说着你没有想过我的感受时，我又何曾想过你的感受。当你给予我痛楚的时候，你是否会因为爱我，而为我的痛楚而流泪？  
我是不是没有听见你心中纠痛的声音。  
是不是在没有察觉到我施加给你的同样的沉重。  
原来我和你一样的自私，秉持着自己孤傲的爱意，在害怕伤害对方的同时，却正正把最尖锐的刺插入对方爱着自己的那颗最柔软的心中。  
如果那样的伤害是爱的话，那么我两是不是已经变得只能靠这种痛觉而生存。  
假如我放开了你的话，假如你也放开了我的话，那么那条刺是不是终将消失。  
那样的话，我两是不是会慢慢死去。  
假如那样的假设成立的话，那么我的愿望只有一个。  
就是把你留在身边，永远地刺伤着你，用这份剧痛的爱意，将你留在世上。  
这一次，就让我来肆无忌惮，去回答你那沉重而撕痛的爱。

***  
在与大家道别过之后，最后的一段路，他将自己一个人走完。陪伴他的是意大利美丽的初春，所有映入眼中的都是熟悉可爱的景致，他曾经那么用力地去记忆每一幅异国的画面，想着自己的余生都会在这个美丽的海岛上度过，但他将要离去了。  
不带着任何遗憾地，带着这颗受伤淌血的心脏和那份永远也割舍不了的思念，回到他的祖国。只是，真的好不舍。心里说着这是最后一眼，最后停留的十分钟，但无数个最后过了，登机的时间快到了，他始终是无法踏出半步。会想着狱寺出现的可能性为多少的自己可笑得让他都觉得可怜，他终于是苦楚地笑了，提起自己的随身行李，转身走去。  
然而，他听到了背后出现的急速奔跑声。即便是难以置信，但他仍然是不顾一切地转过了头，然后看到了慢慢缓下身体的狱寺。他和他，相距着稍远的距离，两双不同颜色的眼睛相看着，春风和绿草在中间悠然歌颂着新的曲子。他不敢相信眼前所见的事情，还有身体里面跃动的微小期待。或许只是在最后一刻，那只是他见到了自己最想见的人而产生的感激，而失去了再次挽留对方的勇气。但体内的那把小小的叫声，依然斐彻着他的一切感觉。他淡淡忧伤地笑了。  
“谢谢你来送我。”  
狱寺的呼吸好像仍未缓和过来，银发散乱之下的那双绿眸所闪映的涵义，他无法做出定夺。只是他有一种错觉，一种微妙的，让他掩不下的希望的错觉。  
“我不是来送你的。”对方淡淡回答，他依然笑着，静候那一个最后的判决。“我只是来告诉你，你落下了一样东西。”  
道完那句话，他觉得有点莫名其妙。自己应该是没有东西忘记拿了的，怎么……就只有一个可能性——那个他所埋下的最后的种子，萌发了。  
一丝耀目的白光毫无预兆地闪烁在他的眼下，在他还未反应过来的时候，狱寺就已经来到面前，他的手被狱寺的左手捉住，然后用力地按压在对方的心脏跳跃的地方。  
他从那隔着薄薄衣衫的地方、从指间连接心脏的血管，听到了对方心脏的声音，那样斐然而简单地就响斥了他的全身、和他的整个世界。他不知所措地看去对方，然后发觉对方哭了。  
“这里，你不打算带走吗？”那只无名指上戴有钻戒的左手捉紧着他的手，不断地收紧，用最大的气力去通过他的手，来给予自己甜蜜的伤害。  
有什么如同这片雨后的天空一样阔然开朗了。他记起某些从信上阅读过的内容，并在此刻打算将其重现。  
“隼人，我可以带走你吗？”多少年前，那一个人这样对他最爱之人这么说。但是如今的他，已经不会再重蹈那个温柔的覆辙。因为他明白了，原来他一直畏怕着的痛楚，便是二人最真实的爱意。  
“我不会这样问你的了。”他露出孩子般带着顽劣的宠溺笑意，反手握住了对方的左手，即使再怎么刺痛对方，他都再也不会放开。  
“我要带你走，隼人。我要带你回日本。”  
那样狂妄的发话，那样的温柔痛觉，才是他所寄望的生存方式。  
他伸手去为淌着泪水却在柔笑的恋人揉揉发红的眼眶，然后他们贴近，再贴近，最后嘴唇相碰，他们的十指紧扣，在重生的草野上互相拥吻。

无数个季节渡过之后，又一个新的季节降临。而等待的，又将会是无数个重复了又重复的季节。  
我们在这片无垠的宇宙中相遇，然后互相爱上对方。  
即使毁灭的一刻终将来临，但是你也会和我一起化作最耀眼的光芒的吧。  
假如是那样的话，我便无所畏惧地抛弃那个称作“朋友”的安全距离，而去选择那个称作“恋人”的危险系数。  
只要你在我身边的话，我便愿意和你一起，走向那一个璀璨的灭亡。

悲伤也好，厄难也好，即使前方通向的是末路也好。  
我们也绝不是朋友。  
因为——

——No More Friends•End——


End file.
